LEARNING LOVE
by Hyejin Kim88
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak percaya akan cinta, bertemu dengan DO Kyungsoo wanita cantik yang berharap hidupnya selalu dipenuhi cinta dan hubungan yang romantis. keduanya menjunjung tinggi bercinta setelah menikah, tapi keduanya memiliki hasrat yang lebih. bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu dan menyalurkan hasrat yang selalu ditahan selama ini. -KAISOO-GS
1. Summary

**LEARNING LOVE**

CAST

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

OTHER MEMBER EXO

GENDERSWITCH AREA

RATED : T – M

HAPPY READING

-KIM JONGIN INTRO-

Kim Jongin, seorang leleki tampan berumur 25 tahun. Dia seorang CEO di perusahaan Kim Corporation. Anak tunggal dari tuan Kim Junmyeon dan nyonya Kim Yixing. Jongin seorang yang tampan, berwibawa, penggila kerja, mempunyai tubuh yang sexy dan jangan lupakan kulit tan yang menambah aura dewasa keluar yang membuat semua para gadis bertekuk lutut ingin dimasuki sepenuhnya oleh kejantanan besar jongin. Plakk!

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Jongin orang yang kaku terhadap gadis, dia tidak percaya cinta, dia tidak suka menyerahkan dirinya dengan jalang-jalang diluar sana. Ya bisa dikatakan dia termasuk orang yang payah dalam hal one stand night atau bercinta dengan kekasih yang saling mencintai. Baginya hubungan tersebut hanya dilakukan saat mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang sah dan terikat sebagai suami-istri, bukan malah secara bebas menyerahkan segalanya. Dia menjunjung tinggi wanita yang menjaga kehormatannya.

Dia terlalu trauma akan masa lalu dimana sang kekasih yang secara menjijikan berselingkuh di depan matanya sendiri. Wanita itu mendesah dengan sangat kerasdi apartemennya saat miss V nya ditumbuk sangat keras oleh lelaki yang begitu menikmatinya. Saat itu jongin mendadak berkunjung ke apartemennya dengan alasan ingin mengajak kencan sang kekasih, alih-alih kencan yang menyenangkan yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah erangan kemarahan saat melihat kekasihnya dengan sangat menjijikan mendesah tak karuan. Dari saat itu jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan wanita dan menjauhi kata cinta.

Sejak putus dari kekasihnya Jongin orang yang suka bermain di club hanya untuk sekedar minum dan otaknya yang selalu diracuni oleh sahabatnya Oh Sehun yang membuat ia ketagihan menonton film dewasa dan berakhir dengan erangan di kamar mandi. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Dia masih tetap bisa menjunjung tinggi prinsipnya agar melakukan hubungan saat sudah sah. Tapi paling tidak ia bisa melupakan mantan kekasih dengan melakukan hal itu

-DO KYUNGSOO INTRO-

Seorang wanita cantik bernama Do Kyungsoo yang baru lulus kuliah di sebuah universitas di seoul mempunyai hidup yang bahagia dan sempurna. Bagaimana tidak ia terlahir dikeluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, ayahnya seorang CEO di perusahaan ternama di seoul dan mempunyai cabang dimana-mana, sedangnya ibunya seorang desainer terkenal.

Kyungsoo mempunyai tubuh ramping, mata bulat, bibir yang terbentuk seperti hati, ramah pada semua orang, semuanya terasa perfect di dalam dirinya. Apalagi saat ini ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sama perfect dengan dirinya, park chanyeol kekasih yang selalu bersama dan menempel dengannya selama seharian penuh. Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah hampir 1 tahun. Meski kyungsoo sudah hampir 1 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol, ia sampai sekarang masih perawan dan menjaga sepenuhnya. Chanyeol sangat mesum baginya, seringkali chanyeol mengajaknya bercinta tapi kyungsoo selalu berhasil menolak dan membuat alasan yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo juga masih belum percaya dengan chanyeol, karena teman-teman kampus bilang kalau chanyeol seorang yang suka dengan one stand night dan suka menggoda gadis-gadis yang cantik diluar sana. Meski begitu Kyungsoo setiap malam mempunyai hasrat yang besar ia selalu masturbasi sendiri membayangkan kekasihnya memasuki miss v nya dengan sangat intens. Itu pun ia lakukan sendiri, menjadi rahasianya sendiri dan tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi sayang hubungan mereka harus dilakukan secara diam-diam. Karena Tuan DO Yifan melarang keras anaknya untuk membuang waktu dengan yang namanya pacaran.

Bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dan saling cinta? kita liat sajaa di next chapter

TBC

Segitu dulu deh mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka

Ini ff pertama dan langsung rated M, cerita pasaran dan penulis amatir.

Maafkan kalau bahasanya susah di pahami dan banyak typo

makasih


	2. Chapter 1

**LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST

KIM JONGIN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

OTHER MEMBER EXO

GENDERSWITCH AREA

.

.

RATED : T – M

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 **-Kyungsoo side-**

"Kyungieee, , please jangan marah begini" bujuk chanyeol. Saat ini sepasang kekasih sedang dalam masa pertengkaran

Kyungsoo hanya diam berusaha untuk mengabaikan lelaki tampan di sampingnya

"kyung, jagi sayang cintaku manisku, ayolaaahhh kenapa kau selalu ngambek seperti anak kecil begini" ucap chanyeol frustasi

"ooo, jadi aku anak kecil, ya sudah kalau begitu kau sama yeoja gila tadi saja" balas kyungsoo sebel

"aissshh kyung, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya membantunya berkeliling kampus, dia kan mahasiswi pindahan dan tidak tahu sekitaran kampus. Jadi aku membantunya untuk berkeliling, apa aku salah?" chanyeol menjelaskan

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Lelaki tampan yang memiliki tinggi berlebih seperti tiang, baru memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran kampus. Turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Dia lah park chanyeol seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Chanyeol berjalan ke kelasnya sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya dan tiba-tiba_

 _Bruk!_

 _Handphone yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai koridor kelas, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata indah_

" _ma-maafkan aku . . " ucap yeoja itu lirih_

 _Chanyeol kagum melihat yeoja itu begitu cantik, dengan senyum yang menawan dia menatap yeoja itu._

" _ah tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah tidak melihat jalan. Sampai menabrak bidadari cantik"_

 _Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis_

" _sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sini" tanya chanyeol memastikan_

" _ah iya aku Byun Baekhyun, aku mahasiswi baru pindahan dari jepang" jelasnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol_

" _waaah aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja chanyeol" jawab chanyeol menjabat tangan mulus baekhyun_

" _kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ku ajak untuk berkeliling kampus, kau pasti masih belum tahu seluk beluk kampus" tawar chanyeol_

" _kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu aku pasti sangat berterimakasih" baekhyun senang_

 _Mereka berdua berkeliling kampus sambil ngobrol, berkenalan lebih jauh, ketawa bersama dan saling berbagi cerita. Tidak terasa perkenalan yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu langsung menghasilkan sebuah kecocokan. Dengan tidak canggung chanyeol mengajak baekhyun berkeliling kampus sambil memegang erat tangan baekhyun. Alasan chanyeol yaaa takut baekhyunnya tersesat._

 _Tapi aksi lelaki tinggi ini tanpa sengaja terlihat oleh kekasihnya kyungsoo. Kyungsoo geram sambil membulatnya matanya melihat keakraban di antara mereka berdua. Langsung kyungsoo menghampiri chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah tamparan di pipi chanyeol. Dan kyungsoo berlari menuju kelasnya._

 **-Flashback End-**

.

Kyungsoo terus merajuk dengan chanyeol. Bisa dikatakan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat chanyeol menggoda para yeoja. Untuk itu lah kyungsoo terlihat lebih bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis atau frustasi melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol yang terlihat putus asa membujuk kekasihnya cemburu langsung melakukan aksinya. Chanyeol memegang tangan kyungsoo dan mengecup tangan itu lembut

"maafkan aku chagi, aku mau melakukan apa saja. Asalkan kau memafkanku"

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan

"aku mau kita break dulu" ucap kyungsoo tegas sambil melepaskan tangannya dari chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang mematung mencerna kata-katanya

.

.

.

 **-Jongin Side-**

Lelaki yang sedang serius memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan, diganggu oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"masuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen penting tersebut

Muncullah seorang namja pucat albino memasuki ruangan jongin dan langsung mendaratkan pantatnya dengan tidak sopan di sofa sang direktur. Dialah Oh Sehun, sepupu sekaligus sahabat Jongin.

"berhentilah bekerja jong, apakah kau tidak muak melihat kertas-kertas itu" suara sehun memecahkan keheningan

"aku tidak seperti kau pemalas, jangan kau racuni aku terus" jawab jongin sambil terus memandangi dokumennya

"ayolaah jongin, kertas itu tidak bisa memuaskanmu dan membantumu bercinta" dengan tidak sopannya sehun berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum mengejek

"ku bilang berhenti meracuniku, aissshh kau ini" tatapan jongin beralih melihat sehun kesal

"apa maumu oh sehun, kalau kau ingin menanyakan video dewasa yang kemarin kau berikan, aku belum sempat menontonnya. Aku sangat sibuk" jelas jongin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya

"santai sepupuku, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu malam ini ke sebuah club, sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama" ucap sehun

"tumben kau mengajakku, kemana nona rusa yang setiap malam selalu mendesah dibawah sodokanmu" jongin berdiri dan duduk bersama sehun di sofa

"kalau yang kau maksud kekasihku Luhan, malam ini dia ada lembur di kantornya aku tidak mau membuatnya kelelahan dengan mengajaknya main setiap hari nanti dia sakit. Lagi pula hari ini dia tidak bisa di ajak bercinta, ya kau tau lah dia kedatangan tamu bulanannya" jelas sehun

"kasian sekali, , jangan bilang kau mengajakku minum setelah itu membujukku untuk bercinta denganmu" jongin menatap sehun ngeri

Pletakk! Sehun langsung memukul kepala jongin dengan tidak tahu diri

"kau ini bodoh atau apa, aku bukan lelaki gila yang mau bermain pedang bersamamu. Lagipula kalaupun itu terjadi aku yakin kau main tidak hebat, paling 5 menit kau sudah minta ampun, hahaha" tawa sehun mengejek jongin

Jongin mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap sehun marah

"kau meremehkanku? Akan ku pastikan aku bisa bermain dan membuat kau meminta lagi untuk ku tusuk dengan sangat keras"jawab jongin mantap

"wow, , aku terkejut! Bisa kau buktikan sekarang?" ejek sehun semakin menjadi-jadi

"aissshhh sudahlah gilaa, kau ini" jongin hanya cemberut

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat sepupunya. Dia kembali menatap jongin dan membuka suaranya

"jong, lebih baik kau segera cari yeoja saja. Apa kau tidak lelah bermain solo terus di kamar mandi"

"aku masih nyaman seperti ini, aku malas berurusan dengan yeoja-yeoja gila itu"

"tapi setidaknya yeoja itu bisa memuaskanmu jong. Ayolaaah. Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan krystal mantanmu itu"

"aku tidak pernah mengharapkan nya kembali bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Jangan kau bahasa tentang wanita itu lagi hun"

"oh baiklah maafkan aku. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mencarikan yeoja untukmu jong. Kau mau jadi bujang lapuk sampai tua" ejek sehun lagi

"aisshh aku bisa mencarinya sendiri hun. Hanya perlu waktu yang tepat saja"

"kau terlalu membuang waktu jong"

"aku tidak membuang waktu, saat ini aku sedang belajar teknik bercinta yang hebat. Jadi nanti kalau aku sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat, ia akan ku buat puas dan mendesah seharian penuh"

"terlalu banyak alasan ckckck, , jadi bagaimana tawaranku tadi jong, malam ini kita ke club?"

"aku tidak bisa sepupuku, ayah malam ini menyuruhkan pulang cepat katanya ada acara makan malam dengan sahabatnya. Besok malam saja yaaa"

"aisshh kau ini, baiklah besok malam kau yang traktir"

.

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

Malamnya disebuah restoran mewah tersaji banyak makanan lezat. Disana duduk dua keluarga yang sedang melepaskan rindu. Itu keluarga Do Yifan – Do Zitao dengan keluarga Kim Junmyeon – Kim Yixing. Yifan dan Junmyeon dulunya sahabat akrab dan sampai sekarang mereka masih bersahabat dan sama-sama sukses dengan karir masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabar kau kris, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu sejak aku pindah ke Amerika, kita tak saling memberi kabar dan tau-tau kau sudah jadi orang hebat sekarang" Ucap Tuan Kim bertanya kepada Tuan Do yang biasa dipanggil Kris

"Kabarku ya tetap seperti dulu, kau juga jadi semakin hebat sekarang myeon, bahkan kau mempunyai cabang dimana-mana" balas Tuan Do

"Haha kau ini bisa saja, dan lihat zitao sekarang tambah cantik dan awet muda. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu"

"Aku hanya menyemprotkan spermaku saja dibadannya jadilah dia awet muda seperti itu"jawab kris dan kemudian mendapatkan cubitan keras dari istrinya zitao

"Kalian ini berhenti ngomong mesum sudah tua juga" ucap zitao

"Aissh tidak tahu malu, bahkan kalian mengucapkannya di depan anak gadis yang polos" ucap yixing tidak kalah

"Hahaha maafkan aku nyonya kim. Ah perkenalkan ini putri bungsuku yang kuceritakan waktu itu" jelas kris

"Kyungie, ayo berkenalan dengan tuan dan nyonya kim" suruh zitao

"Ah aku Do Kyungsoo bisa dipanggil kyungie tuan dan nyonya kim" ucap kyungsoo sambil bersalaman dengan tuan dan nyonya kim

"Cantiknyaaa, , kau kasih apa dia tao jadi bisa secantik ini. Dan kau kyungie panggil kami appa dan eomma saja nee" ucap yixing sambil tersenyum manis

"Saat aku hamil aku terus makan gula setiap hari makanya putriku jadi semanis ini haha" ucap zitao bercanda

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kau ini ada-ada saja"

Kyungsoo melihat kedua orangtuanya dan sahabat kedua orangtuanya merasa aneh sekaligus lucu. Dia baru kali ini melihat orangtuanya bercanda seperti itu. Di dalam pikirannya orangtua selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang serius tapi ternyata semua pikirannya itu salah. Orangtua justru akan semakin konyol membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak saat mereka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat yah" seorang lelaki tampan memakai kemeja putih sambil menenteng jas dan tas kerjanya

"Ah nak ayo duduk. Perkenalkan kris dia putraku Kim Jongin. Tampan bukan seperti aku, haha" ucap tuan kim

"Haha myeon penyakit narsismu tidak pernah hilang sampai sekarang" ucap kris sambil tersenyum ke arah jongin

"Ah paman benarkah penyakit narsis ayah sudah ada sejak dulu?" tanya jongin

"Hahaha ya kau lihat sendiri hasilnya kan"

"Pantas saja. Oh iya aku Kim jongin paman salam kenal dan maafkan atas keterlambatanku" jongin berjabatan tangan dengan hormat kepada tuan dan nyonya DO, setelah itu tatapannya berhenti dan terkunci saat matanya dan mata bulat kyungsoo bertemu

"Kau sexy sekali nak, bahkan lebih sexy dari dua lelaki ini. Andai saja aku yang masih muda pasti aku akan mengejarmu" ucap zitao yang membuyarkan dan melepaskan tatapan mata diantara kyungsoo dan jongin

Jongin mendengar ucapan zitao hanya tersenyum. Ucapan nyonya Do seperti remaja yang baru melihat lelaki tampan.

"Sayang lebih sexy aku lah kemana-mana daripada anak muda ini" ucap kris tak mau kalah

Kedua keluarga itu terus bercanda dan bercerita sambil makan makanan lezat yang sudah dihidangkan.

Disisi lain kyungsoo agak sedikit gugup tepat di depannya seorang lelaki tampan duduk dan makan dengan lahap. Ia ingat tatapan matanya yang tegas membuat kyungsoo lupa bahwa lelaki itu hanyalah seorang manusia bukan seorang dewa. Entahlah gejolak apa yang ada dalam diri kyungsoo, saat mata mereka bertemu kyungsoo terasa panas, gairahnya muncul dan yang paling aneh bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa berkedut ingin minta lebih sekedar dari tatapan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya. Walaupun hari ini dia dalam keadaan mood yang buruk karena kejadian tadi pagi bertengkar dengan chanyeol tapi kyungsoo harus terlihat baik di depan teman orangtuanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

Jongin dengan cueknya terus makan, tanpa memperhatikan ada yeoja yang cantik sedang berfantasi dalam dirinya mengharapkan jongin memberikan kepuasan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi untuk menghentikan jongin makan sejenak

 **-Jongin POV-**

"Nak, , ayah dan ibu kayaknya dua bulan lagi akan tinggal di Amerika, Perusahaan kita di sana perlu dikembangkan. Jadi ayah memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana sampai benar-benar keadaan membaik" ucap tuan Kim

Aku hanya mendengarkan ayah berbicara sampai dengan selesai

"Jadi perusahaan disini ayah percayakan dengan kau. Ayah yakin kamu bisa membangun perusahaan kita lebih maju lagi"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Aku paham ayah, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memajukan perusahaan kita. Ayah percayakan saja padaku"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau sudah dewasa nak, tidak seperti dulu kau selalu minta temani ibumu untuk tidur bersama"

"Aisssshhh ayah pikir aku masih anak kecil"

"Tapi ibu masih menganggapmu anak kecil. Ibu tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Makan apa kau nanti" ucap ibu ku sambil mengelus rambutku seperti anak kecil

Aku sangat malu sekali kenapa dengan kedua orangtuaku ini. Lihatlah bahkan di depan kami saat ini ada keluarga tuan DO memperhatikan kelakuan ayah dan ibuku. Apakah mereka tidak malu aishh

"Makanya nak ayah mengajakmu ke sini untuk memperkenalkanmu dengan keluarga DO. Ayah ibu sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri tuan DO. Dan kalian akan menikah sebelum ayah ibu pergi ke Amerika" jelas ayah panjang lebar

"MWOOO?" ucapku terkejut

Menikah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, yang benar saja aku bahkan tidak tau tentang putri tuan DO. Dan lihat tubuhnya yang pendek, mata bulat aisshh benar-benar bukan tipeku sama sekali. Walaupun dia terlihat cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Bahkan lihatlah dadanya rata seperti itu. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali, bagaimana aku bisa puas dengannya. Batinku dalam hati

"Nak ibu harap kau mau yaa, ibu akan sangat lega kalau kau menikah, apalagi dengan kyungsoo. Ibu yakin kyungsoo bisa mengurusmu dengan baik"

"MWO?" kyungsoo terkejut. Gadis itu rupanya baru menyadari kalau dialah wanita yang akan di jodohkan denganku.

"Buu ayolah, kenapa zaman sekarang masih ada perjodohan seperti ini, aku sudah dewasa bu, aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri"

"Nak ibu tidak percaya kau bisa mengurus hidupmu sendiri, bangun tidur saja kau masih susah. Lagipula umurmu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah" terang ibuku

"Iya nak, ayah juga mendukung kau menikah, lagi pula kami orangtua ingin segera menimang cucu. Benar kan kris?" ucap tuan kim sambil memberi kode kepada tuan DO

.

.

 **-Kyungsoo POV-**

"Nak ibu harap kau mau yaa, ibu akan sangat lega kalau kau menikah, apalagi dengan kyungsoo. Ibu yakin kyungsoo bisa mengurusmu dengan baik" ucap nyonya kim yang membuyarkan fantasi liarku tentang lelaki tan ini

"MWO?" aku terkejut, apa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku dan lelaki sexy eh bukan bukan lelaki aneh itu akan menikah? Apa-apaan ini, kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak memberitahu aku sebelumnya. Ini zaman modern kenapa masih ada hal-hal perjodohan sih, lagipula aku masih punya chanyeol bagaimana hubungan kami. Aku menatap eomma dan appa bingung seakan minta penjelasan lebih

"Buu ayolah, kenapa zaman sekarang masih ada perjodohan seperti ini, aku sudah dewasa bu, aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri"

Dan dengar lelaki itu pun berusaha menolak, sepertinya dia juga sama-sama syok seperti aku, aku yakin dia juga tidak mau perjodohan ini terjadi.

"Nak ibu tidak percaya kau bisa mengurus hidupmu sendiri, bangun tidur saja kau masih susah. Lagipula umurmu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah"

"Iya nak, ayah juga mendukung kau menikah, lagi pula kami orangtua ingin segera menimang cucu. Benar kan kris?" ucap tuan kim sambil memberi kode kepada appaku

"Hmmm kami juga setuju, putri kami kyungsoo pun pasti setuju kan nak" ucap ayahku sambil menatapku

Aku tau selama ini aku tidak pernah membantah permintaan kedua orangtuaku, tapi bagaimana dengan ini. Ini masalah pernikahan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Aku tidak tau, aku bingung

"Tapi appaaa, , kenapa mendadak seperti ini" ucapku lirih

"Nak, sebenarnya rencana ini sudah lama kami bahas. Dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan kalian. Appa yakin kau dan jongin akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia"

Aku hanya mendengarkan appaku, aku tidak mungkin bilang kepada appa dan eomma kalau aku sudah mempunyai seorang namja. Ahhhh bagaimana ini

"Ku rasa putriku setuju myeon, , jadi kapan kira-kira pernikahan mereka" ucap appa mantap

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan, lebih cepat lebih bagus kan"

Aku dan lelaki aneh yang bernama jongin saling bertatapan, seolah-olah kami sama-sama mempunyai pikiran tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi kami berdua tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Tiba-tiba dia membuka suaranya kembali

"Yahh, , kenapa secepat itu. Tidak bisakah kami diberi kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh" ucapnya, aku mendengar ucapannya semakin aneh. Apa dia setuju dengan perjodohan ini ah ini pasti gila

"Nak berkenalan itu kan bisa sekarang, lagipula waktu 1 bulan cukup bagi kalian untuk saling dekat"

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu maaf tuan DO bisa kah malam ini aku meminjam putrimu. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Aku hanya ingin mengenal calon istriku lebih jauh lagi"

What? Apa aku tidak salah dengar lelaki ini mengajakku pulang bareng, tidak-tidak bisa-bisa aku orgasme di tempat kalau dekat-dekat dengannya, aisshhh ada apa dengan pikiran kotorku ini. Kenapa saat seperti ini masih bisa memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Oh pleasee appa aku tidak mau dengan lelaki aneh ini

"Oohh tentu jongin, appa percayakan kyungsoo padamu" ucap appaku

Jongin kembali menatapku datar dan memberi kode kepadaku agar segera pergi bersamanya

"nona DO bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja" ajak jongin

"ba-baiklaah" aku berdiri berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuaku dan juga kepada tuan nyonya kim

.

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

Di dalam mobil jongin dan kyungsoo hanya diam dalam keheningan. Mereka hanya bingung sekaligus syok atas pertemuan keluarga mereka malam ini.

"nona DO, ah bukan siapa tadi namamu pendek" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo datar, ekspresinya benar-benar tidak suka berhadapan dengan kyungsoo

"aissshhh, namaku kyungsoo, jangan pernah kau panggil aku pendek. Dasar hitam" balas kyungsoo kesal

"ya yaaa maafkan aku soo. Tentang perjodohan tadi apa kau juga sama seperti aku agar itu tidak terjadi" jongin bicara langsung pada intinya

"hmmmm sepertinya begitu. Tapi bagaimana aku tidak pernah menolak semua permintaan kedua orangtuaku. Tapi aku pun tidak mau menikah denganmu, secara namjaku lebih tampan daripada dirimu"

"apa aku tidak salah dengar, hey apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku ini lelaki yang sangat tampan, semua wanita bahkan mengagumiku dan mereka bahkan mau menyerahkan dirinya untukku. Aku curiga kayaknya kau bukan wanita jadi tidak tertarik denganku" ucap jongin sinis

"dan kau bilang kau mempunyai namja, kenapa tidak bilang saat pertemuan tadi. Itu kan bisa membatalkan perjodohan gila ini" sambung jongin kembali

"kalau aku bilang aku mempunyai namja, appaku pasti marah besar. Kedua orangtuaku melarangku menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki. Untuk itu lah aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mempunyai kekasih" jelas kyungsoo

"aissshhh, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana ini, aku juga tidak mungkin menolak permintaan kedua orangtuaku. Pasti aku ditendang dari rumah" jongin frustasi

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan ide bagaimana agar rencana perjodohan ini di batalkan

"kyung, bagaimana kalau kau bilang kau hamil anak pacarmu itu. Aku yakin perjodohan ini di batalkan. Dan keuntungan buatmu kau bisa menikah dengan pacarmu itu" jongin menatap kyungsoo penuh harap

Pletakk! Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala jongin

"aku tidak sebodoh itu. Lagipula kalau aku bilang seperti itu dengan kedua orangtuaku pasti nasibku juga sama sepertimu akan ditendang dari rumah. Pikirkan ide lain" kyungsoo kesal

"ahhh aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Kau pura-pura mati saja soo. Itu kayaknya ide yang bagus"

Pletakk! Pukulan kedua pun mendarat lagi di kepala jongin

"awww, appo soo"

Jongin hanya mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap kyungsoo kesal, andai kyungsoo seorang lelaki ia pasti akan memberikan pukulan yang lebih keras di kepala kyungsoo

"lagian idemu itu terlalu bodoh. Kau ini seorang CEO atau anak TK sih. Semakin gila kalau aku benar-benar mempunyai suami sepertimu"

"aku juga tidak mau jadi suamimu, jangan berharap lebih soo" jongin meremeh

"aisshh, mau tidak mau kita tetap melakukan perjodohan ini. Aaaaaaaa apa tidak ada lagi cara lain" kyungsoo pasrah sekaligus depresi

"bagaimana kalau begini saja kyung, kita tetap menikah seperti kedua orangtua kita inginkan. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian kita harus melakukan perceraian, kita buktikan kepada mereka kalau kita tidak mempunyai kecocokan sama sekali. Kita hanya perlu kerja sama soo selama beberapa bulan" jongin mengungkapkan idenya

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan menatap jongin seakan ide jongin merupakan hal yang tepat untuk mereka saat ini

"kayaknya itu bagus jong, tapi bagaimana nanti cara kita bercerai?"

"itu akan ku pikirkan nanti, pokoknya kita sekarang ini harus bersandiwara sampai perceraian itu terjadi, bagaimana?"

"hmmmm baiklah, aku rasa idemu itu tidak buruk. Tapi jong, aku mempunyai syarat tertentu"

"aissshhh syarat? Kau pikir kita mau mendaftar sekolah pakai persyaratan segala. Apa syaratnya"

"selama kita menikah aku mau hidup kita berjalan masing-masing, tidak ikut campur masalah pribadi. Aku tetap dengan duniaku dan aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Begitu pula denganmu. Ya intinya kita hanya menjadi suami istri saat kedua orangtua kita melihat"

"yaa yaa itu juga yang ku mau. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu mengurusi hidupmu anak kecil. Hidupku saja sudah susah ditambah mengurus hidupmu"

"aisssshhh lelaki gilaa. Dan yang paling penting tidak ada sentuh menyentuh, tidur bersama apalagi sampai bercin-" kata kyungsoo

"ooww owww, kau yakin tidak mau ku sentuh? Apalagi bercinta, kau tidak mau merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya penisku soo" jongin begitu berani mengucapkan kata-kata vulgarnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya begitu intens yg hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari tubuh kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan jong, menjauh dariku" ujar kyungsoo gugup

"kenapa kau takut manis?" jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan kyungsoo, tangannya menyentuh dagu kyungsoo, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, jongin mengeluarkan smirknya yang begitu menggoda. Entah kenapa suasana mobil menjadi semakin panas, kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan. . .

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuuu~ ~ ~

Maafkan jalan ceritanya yang pasaran tapi ini hasil pemikiran sendiri kok, tidak plagiat-plagiat yah

Banyak typo dan bahasa yg tidak baku

Mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka yaah

Makasih ^^


	3. Chapter 2

" _kenapa kau takut manis?" jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan kyungsoo, tangannya menyentuh dagu kyungsoo, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, jongin mengeluarkan smirknya yang begitu menggoda. Entah kenapa suasana mobil menjadi semakin panas, kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pletak!

Satu pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala kyungsoo

"appooo~ ~" rengek kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepalanya

"kau ternyata mesum juga. Aku bukan lelaki yang mau begitu saja menyerahkan bibir indahku dengan sembarang wanita" jongin kembali duduk d kursinya, senyum mengejek

"aisshhh tapi jangan kasar seperti ini. Dasar lelaki gila tidak normal" kesal kyungsoo

"apa kau bilang?!" Jongin melotot ke arah kyungsoo

"TIDAK NORMAL" ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan

"aku NORMAL, sekarang juga aku bisa memperkosamu di sini pendek"

"aissshhhhh. Dasar gila. Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana perjanjian kita" kyungsoo kembali ke pembahasan

"hmmm jadi mulai dari hari ini kita sepakat bekerjasama. Kita pura-pura saling mencintai menjadi keluarga bahagia di depan semua orang, tapi dibelakang itu semua kita menjadi diri kita masing-masing tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur dengan urusan masing-masing. Bagaimana deal?"

"oke deal"

Kemudian keduanya bersalaman tanda perjanjian sudah mereka sepakati bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Di Hari Pernikahan ~**

Pesta sederhana disebuah taman yang indah dilaksanakan pagi ini, sudah banyak tamu berdatangan untuk menyaksikan pernikahan antara nona DO dan tuan muda Kim. Tamu tidak hanya dari keluarga, kerabat perusahan, tapi banyak juga dari teman-teman kyungsoo dan jongin yang hadir.

Setelah janji suci itu selesai diucapkan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat serasi dan bahagia menyalami semua para tamu undangan. Tentunya kebahagian mereka hanya pura-pura saja.

"hei sepupuku, aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya menikah haha" ucap sehun senang memeluk jongin

"hmm, sudahlah hun jangan mengejekku terus"

"hahaha, kenapa kau mau dengan lelaki tidak normal ini cantik" ucap sehun lagi kepada kyungsoo

"hahaha, aku juga tidak tau" kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum palsu

"padahal kau sangat cantik, harusnya kau bisa dapat lelaki yang lebih baik dan lebih NORMAL daripada si hitam ini" sehun kembali mengejek

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sehun dalam hati ia pun membenarkan ucapan sepupu suaminya ini

"aissshhh jangan ganggu istriku, sialan kau hun. Nonaaa rusaa liat pacarmu kurang ajar~ ~" Suara Jongin dibuat manja mengadu kepada Luhan, pacar sehun. Jongin memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai saudara, bahkan Luhan sering memanjakan Jongin dan Sehun. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin sangat manja apabila berada di samping luhan. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Jongin

"cup cup sini sini adikku sayang" ucap luhan sambil memeluk Jongin

"hun jangan ganggu Jongin, kan sudah ku bilang aissshhh"

"sayang, , dia kan sudah besar. Sudah jangan peluk-peluk nanti istrinya marah" Ucap sehun tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo

"uppssss, aku lupa. Jongin mulai sekarang kamu bermanja dengan istrimu saja, jangan dengan nonna lagi" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Jongin

"huuu nonna, aku tidak mau. Selain istriku, aku juga mau bermanja dengan nonna" ucap jongin cemberut, kelakuannya benar-benar berbeda. Baru kali ini kyungsoo melihat jongin seperti itu bukannya lucu malah terkesan jijik.

"kyungsoo maafkan kelakuan suamimu nee, , dia memang bisa manja seperti itu, hehe. Selamat ya kalian, semoga menjadi keluarga bahagia dan jangan lupa kasih kami keponakan yang lucu yaaa"

"nonaaaaaa~~~" Jongin menatap luhan

"kenapa? Aku salah yaaa?" ucap luhan

"tentu sayang salah, Jongin kan tidak bisa membuat anak, hahahaha" ucap sehun mengejek

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum aneh melihat ketiga orang didepannya ini. Tapi dia juga kagum dengan Luhan, yeoja ini sangat cantik baginya, bahkan sangat dewasa, bisa membuat jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, Jongin dan juga kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkan semua orang bahwa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan bahagia. Tapi di balik itu semua Jongin dan juga kyungsoo orang yang sangat cuek, mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen jarang sekali bertegur sapa. Mereka pun tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

.

 **-Jongin POV-**

Pagi hari diakhir pekan telpon berbunyi sangat keras sampai mengganggu mimpi indahku.

"aissshhh siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini" gerutuku dengan mata terpejam, tanganku meraba-raba nakas mencari benda yang berbunyi tersebut

"Halooo" ucapku dengan suara khas bangun tidur

"ooo pengantin baru kau belum bangun jam segini, haha. Main berapa ronde kau tadi malam huh" ucap seseorang diluar sana

"aissshhhh albino sialan, kau menganggu mimpi indahku"

"hahahaha, cepat bukakan kami pintu, aku ada di depan dengan luhan"

"mwooo, , kalian di sini. Aissh kenapa berkunjung tidak bilang-bilang"

"haha kami menganggu kalian yaa, kami hanya ingin melihat kehidupan pengantin baru. Cepat pakai bajumu dan segera buka pintu sialan ini"

"aissshhh iya iya sebentar"

Aku menutup telponku dan segera bangun memakai kaosku, benar-benar sepupuku itu menganggu tidurku saja, tidak tahukah dia bahwa ini akhir pekan, aku ingin istirahat. Dengan cepat aku keluar kamarku dan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita.

Apa WANITA?!

Siapa dia, perasaan aku tadi malam tidak membawa wa- . Ah aku baru ingat dia si pendek yang pura-pura jadi istriku. Dan lihat dia menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh seperti ini, tapi dia juga terjatuh sih. Kami terjatuh dengan tidak elit, aku menindihnya dan dia berada di bawahku, kalian tau lah posisi kami seperti apa. Kami bertatapan, jarak kami hanya beberapa centi saja, dan lihatlah si pendek ini apakah ia bermaksud untuk menggodaku, rambutnya yang basah dan ia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi dada sampai pahanya saja. Dan apa ini bau yang sangat menggoda, harum sabun aroma vanilla yang membuat aku sangat suka. Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini, jantungku sangat berdegup sangat tidak tahu diri. Mata kami bertemu, dia sangat cantik, bibirnya yang merah, ah aku ingin merasakan manisnya. Ku tatap matanya dan ku dekatkan bibirku dengan bibir si merah manis itu. Aku menempelkan bibirku sedikit dengan bibirnya

"YAAA~~~Kim Jongin cepat buka pintunya, kau tidur lagi huh?" suara pintu di ketuk dengan tidak tahu diri, aku segera menyadari kesalahan ini, ku lepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Betapa bodohnya aku pagi ini, kenapa tergoda dengannya. Segera aku bangun dari badannya dan membantunya berdiri

"cepat pakai bajumu, kita harus sandiwara. Diluar ada sehun dan juga luhan berkunjung" ucapku kepada kyungsoo, aku berbicara cepat dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Aku takut akan tergoda lagi dan segera menyerangnya.

Wanita ini pun terlihat gugup, aku tidak tahu dia senang atau akan meledak marah padaku. Tapi setelah aku beritahu sepupuku akan berkunjung, ia pun tidak ada perlawanan, segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan akupun menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan sepupuku

.

.

 **-Kyungsoo POV-**

Hari ini hari libur dan aku sangat senang. Kalian tahu kenapa, aku akan ke apartemen pacarku, park chanyeol. Kami berencana akan memasak dan menonton film bersama hari ini. Sudah lama kami tidak kencan. Ah aku sangat merindukannya.

Setelah 30 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk memanjakan diri dikamar mandi, aku mengambil handukku mengeringkan rambut yang basah dan mengambil handuk lain untuk menutupi badanku. Aku yakin pria yang mempunyai apartemen ini belum bangun, jadi aku tidak perlu takut berkeliaran di apartemennya hanya memakai handuk seperti ini. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku mandi di kamar mandi ruang tengah, ya itu jawabannya karena di dalam kamarku tidak ada kamar mandi. Kalian tahukan aku tidur di kamar tamu, yang otomatis tidak ada kamar mandinya, kecuali kamar jongin yang besar itu. Jadi ya seperti ini lah aku setiap hari, harus mandi di kamar mandi yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang tengah.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil bernyanyi lagu kesukaanku, aku tersenyum sangat senang hari ini. Akhirnya aku kencan juga dengan pacarku, tapi tiba-tiba

Bruk!

Aduuh punggungku sakit dan juga pantatku jatuh sangat tidak elit. Apa ini sangat berat. Aku terjatuh dan ada seseorang yang berada diatasku. Aku menatapnya, ingin memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi aku terpana, mata kami bertemu dan saling mengunci. Ya Tuhan baru kali ini aku melihat lelaki setampan ini. Dia benar-benar menggoda, rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang tajam dan bibirnya yang ugghhhh. Aku ingin lama-lama seperti ini, jarak kami begitu dekat dan semakin dekat semakin dekat. Ohh kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini apakah ia akan menci-

Ku pejamkan mataku bibirku menempel dengan bibirnya hanya beberapa detik sampai ada suara dan hal indah itu pun terlepas begitu saja.

"YAAA~~~Kim Jongin cepat buka pintunya, kau tidur lagi huh?" suara pintu di ketuk dengan tidak tahu diri. Ada seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan kami dan jongin segera melepaskan bibirnya, ia bangun dan segera membantuku. Aku sadar apa yang kami lakukan tadi, dia menciumku. MENCIUMKU ah apa yang aku lakukan, bodoh sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku ingin memarahinya

"cepat pakai bajumu, kita harus sandiwara. Diluar ada sehun dan juga luhan berkunjung" ucapnya kepadaku. Aku mendengarkan ucapannya, ku tunda dulu untuk memarahi dan berdebat dengannya karena tidak ada gunanya, ada sepupunya yang sedang menunggu diluar sana. Apabila aku berdebat sekarang maka sandiwara kami akan ketahuan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berlari menuju kamarku.

Aku duduk di depan meja riasku, memandangi diriku didepan cermin, memegang bibirku entah kenapa aku tersenyum, walaupun sebentar tapi tadi. . ah tidak-tidak kenapa denganku. Dia sudah menyentuhku, dia sudah melanggar janjinya denganku. Aisshh awas saja nanti akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya.

Aku berdiri menuju lemariku, memakai baju dan make up sedikit. Segera aku keluar agar sepupunya tidak curiga. Mudah-mudahan mereka hanya sebentar, karena tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan kencan aisshhhh

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

Jongin segera membukakan pintu apartemennya

"kenapa lama sekali huh, kau tidur lagi?" ucap sehun segera masuk tanpa disuruh

Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang sehun hanya tersenyum melihat jongin yang terlihat kesal

"sehun kita benar-benar menganggu pengantin baru" ucap luhan

"aisshhh nonnaaaa~~~ hanya sehun yang menganggu, kalau kau tidak menganggu sama sekali. Silahkan masuk nonna"

Luhan segera masuk menyusul sehun, ia duduk di sofa bersama dengan sehun. Luhan menyusuri melihat apartemen jongin

"apartemenmu terlihat sangat rapi berbeda saat kau masih sendiri, hahaha" luhan tersenyum

"aissshhh nonna, , kalian ke sini hanya ingin mengejekku huh"

"hahaha tidak jong, mana istrimu apa dia belum bangun juga"

"ah tidak, tadi dia sedang mandi"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, segera menghampiri luhan juga sehun dan melancarkan aksi sandiwaranya.

"ah eonnie, , kalian datang, apa kabar" kyungsoo menghampiri luhan dan berpelukan. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab seperti ini, tapi baik luhan juga kyungsoo merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"kami baik kyung, dan bagaimana denganmu?" balas luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengajak kyungsoo duduk bersama

"ah kami juga baik eonnie, aku senang kalian berkunjung ke sini"

"haha bagaimana dengan suamimu kyung, apakah ia menyakitimu. Apakah ia menyuruhmu seperti pembantu?" ucap sehun menimpali

"aissshhh mana mungkin aku menyuruh istriku seperti itu" sahut jongin kesal

"hahaha tidak oppa, dia sangat baik" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum

"hihi syukurlah. Oh iya, kami ke sini ingin mengajak kalian pergi bersama, ya seperti double date misalnya, pasti sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Luhan bersemangat

"MWOO?!" ucap kyungsoo dan jongin bersamaan

"yaaa kalian ini kenapa kompak sekali pagi-pagi teriak bersama" sehun melihat kearah jongin

"nonnaaa kami tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini. Ini hari libur, kami ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartemen saja. Bukan begitu soo?"

"hmmm iya benar, kami ingin di apartemen saja. Kasian jongin dia lelah karena setiap hari harus bekerja jadi kami putuskan untuk tidak kemana-mana" kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan sepupu suaminya.

"yaaahhh sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin pergi bersama kalian" ucap luhan cemberut

"nonna jangan seperti itu, kan masih ada lain waktu. Nanti kita akan pergi bersama nee" jongin membujuk luhan agar tidak merajuk

"hannie sudah dong jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti tambah jelek. Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita kencan diapartemn jongin saja. Kita menghabiskan seharian disini bersama mereka?" usul sehun kepada luhan

"MWOO?!" lagi-lagi jongin dan juga kyungsoo teriak bersama. Mereka pasti akan gila bersandiwara seharian di depan orang lain. Jongin pasti sangat terganggu karena harus melakukan hal-hal romantis dan juga kyungsoo ia harus membatalkan rencana kencan yang sudah disusun sejak lama.

"ah hunnie benar, pasti sangat menyenangkan seharian di sini bersama mereka, kita memasak bersama menonton film bersama, dan belajar jadi suami istri seperti mereka. Aku sangat mau,, boleh kan Jongin?" ucap luhan kembali bersemangat, ia menatap jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat lucu

"aisshhh tapi nonnaaa~ ~" Jongin bingung ingin menolak, karena ia bisa membuat luhan kembali sedih

"kau tidak mau?" luhan menatap jongin dengan tatapan cemberut dan sedih

"yaaa bukan begitu nonna, tanya kyungsoo saja" Ucap jongin kehabisan akal

"mwoo? Kenapa aku?" kyungsoo juga bingung, tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan eonnie yang sangat ia sayangi

"boleh ya kyungsoo, hanya hari ini saja. Yaa yaaa" bujuk luhan

"tapi eonnie, aku akan pergi hari ini. Aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku"

"yaaaahhhh kyungiee" Luhan cemberut

"hannie sudah yaaa, lain kali saja kita main bersama mereka. Hari ini kita berdua saja yaa" bujuk sehun

"hmmm tidak mau" luhan cemberut, kelakuannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Eeiittsss tapi ia hanya pura-pura. Kalau di depan jongin, luhan pasti seperti ini sedikit manja, agar jongin tidak keras kepala kemudian mau mengabulkan semua permintaan luhan.

Sehun dan juga Luhan sudah merencanakan semuanya, mereka ingin bersama dengan pasangan baru ini, melihat bagaimana kehidupan keduanya. Mereka masih tidak percaya jongin menikah dan bisa bersikap romantis di depan wanita dan juga mereka tidak percaya ada wanita yang tahan dengan kelakuan dingin jongin. Untuk itulah mereka merencanakan ini, mereka ingin membuktikan kalau keduanya benar-benar keluarga bahagia.

"nonna jangan cemberut seperti itu, maafkan kami nee. Baiklah kita pergi bersama hari ini, tapi hanya sebentar pergi makan siang bersama. Setelah itu aku mengantarkan kyungsoo bertemu dengan temannya"

"Mwoo?!" kali ini hanya kyungsoo yang berteriak

"hmmm baiklah, makasih jongin" ucap luhan tersenyum senang dan segera memeluk adik kesayangannya itu

"aissshhh sayang sudah sudah kau lupa ada istrinya dan pacarmu di sini" sehun cemburu

"hehe maafkan aku, tapi kyungie mau yaaa. Pleasee hari ini saja, Cuma makan siang" bujuk Luhan

"dia pasti mau nonna, ayo soo kita siap-siap" Jongin berdiri segera menarik kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo ingin protes, tapi bisa-bisa jongin marah padanya. Mereka berdua masuk kamar jongin

.

.

.

Didalam kamarnya kyungsoo duduk di tepi kasur jongin dengan muka kesal.

"kau mau kemana hari ini, bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya jongin penasaran

"bukan urusanmu. Lagian kenapa tadi kau mengabulkan permintaan mereka, aissshhh aku tidak mau pergi"

"aisshhh kalau tidak diiyakan mereka semakin memaksa, lagian kau tidak lihat nonna tadi mau menangis"

"huh menyebalkan, kalau aku tidak ikut bagaimana. Aku sudah janji akan kencan hari ini"

"apa kau gila, kalau kau tidak ikut mereka akan curiga, kau mau sandiwara kita terbongkar. Hanya sebentar, dan apa tadi kau bilang 'akan kencan' dengan pacarmu itu? Aku tidak memberikanmu izin"

"aissshhhh sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusanku dan tidak memberikan izin, memang aku akan menurut padamu"

"yaaa aku ini suamimu soo. Sudahlah cepat siap-siap setelah itu kau aku antar"

"suami? Tidak sudi aku mempunyai suami kasar seperti dirimu. Hanya sebentar saja kan? Aku akan menelpon chanyeol memberitahunya kalau aku datang terlambat"

"iya hanya sebentar, aku akan mandi. Kau segeralah bersiap"

Kyungsoo segera keluar kamar jongin menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya chanyeol memberitahukan kalau ia akan datang setelah makan siang. Setelah itu kyungsoo berdanda

sedikit dan mengambil tasnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain Luhan dan juga Sehun hanya tertawa pelan, mereka tidak menyangka kalau rencananya akan berhasil

"mereka pasti mati-matian menolak ajakan kita hannie, tapi setelah melihat rajukkanmu lihatlah jongin tidak bisa berkutik lagi" sehun tersenyum

"hahaha kau benar hunnie, kita lihat seberapa romantis mereka" balas luhan semangat

"kita juga harus memperlihatkan adegan romantis agar mereka iri, haha"

Luhan dan sehun mendengar pintu kamar jongin terbuka, segera mereka berdua menjalankan aksi yang lain. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, Luhan yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sehun hanya tersenyum dan segera memejamkan matanya. Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo keluar kamar secara bersamaan, walaupun kamar mereka berbeda, tapi entah kenapa mereka keluar secara bersama (mungkin mereka jodoh, hahaha).

Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk mereka lihat. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini secara langsung. Muka kyungsoo sangat merah. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan semakin dalam dan intens hingga terdengar bunyi kecapan diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa ia saat ini juga menginginkannya, dan ia juga kembali teringat dengan bibir manis jongin tadi pagi. Lian halnya dengan Jongin yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan aksi kedua sepupunya itu, segera ia mengambil tindakan dan menghentikannya.

"yaaa tidak bisakah kalian melakukan itu dilain tempat saja" suara jongin menganggu keduanya dan membuyarkan khayalan kyungsoo.

Segera Luhan mendorong Sehun pelan, menyapu salivanya dan segera berdiri tersenyum kepada jongin dan juga kyungsoo

"ah kalian sudah siap, ayo kita pergi" Luhan segera menarik tangan kyungsoo keluar

"aissshhh kau menganggu saja jong" Sehun kesal

"dasar sepupu tidak tahu diri, lakukanlah di tempat yang aman, agar oranglain tidak melihatnya"

"suka-suka kami ingin melakukannya dimana. Kalau kau ingin, kau kan juga bisa meminta dengan kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua keluar bersama dan menuju tempat makan kesukaan Jongin dan Sehun. Disana Luhan dan Sehun bersikap layaknya pasangan yang serasi dan romantis, mereka berpegangan tangan, saling bercanda dan menggombal satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan pasangan yang lain kyungsoo dan juga jongin, mereka hanya diam melihat kelakuan pasangan yang duduk di depan mereka. Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya fokus makan tidak ingin memperhatikan keduanya.

"ah kyung, bagaimana menjadi istri jongin, apakah menyenangkan?" Ucap Luhan kepada kyungsoo

"hehe pasti menyenangkan, jongin sangat baik kepadaku eonnie"

"oh yaa, waaah syukurlah. Hmmm kalau melakukan sex apakah jongin juga menyenangkan?"

Uhuuukk!,,

Jongin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat terang-terangan. Kyungsoo juga membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka luhan akan bertanya seperti itu secara langsung.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan

"yaa nonna kenapa bertanya seperti itu"

"aku kan hanya penasaran, apa aku salah? lagipula aku dan sehun juga sering melakukannya kenapa harus malu. Kita bisa saling bercerita kyung dan berbagi pengalaman"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa dan geleng-geleng dengan pernyataan yang dibicarakan luhan. Pacarnya ini memang orang yang sangat blak-blakan

"nonna, kyungsoo pasti malu menceritakannya. Sudahlah aisshhh" Jongin terlihat kesal kemudian menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

"apa kalian sering melakukannya? Jongin main berapa lama kyung, kalau sehun tidak akan puas kalau hanya beberapa ronde. Setiap weekend pasti kami melakukannya sampai pagi, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan dibuatnya."

"ya ampun eonnie, , " kyungsoo menutup mukanya yang merah dan bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tidak menyangkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan luhan begitu blak-blakan dan tidak ada rasa malu sedikitpun

"sayang sudah mungkin kyungsoo malu, nanti dia pasti cerita" Ucap sehun

"nanti ceritakan pada eonnie nee hihi" Luhan tersenyum sementara kyungsoo begitu syok dengan luhan yang blak-blakan dan juga dengan perlakuan jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi romantis

"soo makanannya habiskan setelah itu aku antarkan kau bertemu temanmu" ucap jongin lembut

"aku sudah kenyang jong"

"ah kalau begitu sehun dan juga nonna bolehkah kami pergi sekarang, kyungsoo akan terlambat bertemu dengan temannya"

"yaah cepat sekali, tapi baiklah nanti kami akan berkunjung kembali. Kita akan double date lagi yaaa" ucap luhan semangat

"iya eonnie"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berpamitan, Jongin memegang tangan kyungsoo erat menuju parkiran mobil. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, kyungsoo masih sangat syok mengingat kata-kata Luhan yang sangat blak-blakan tadi, Luhan menanyakan ia dan jongin berhubungan?

Jangankan berhubungan, tidur bersama saja mereka belum pernah dan bahkan ciuman baru mereka lakukan tadi pagi, tunggu tapi apa tadi bisa disebut dengan ciuman, mereka hanya menempelkan bibir dalam beberapa detik saja.

Sampai di depan mobil Jongin, kyungsoo langsung berhenti berjalan menahan tangan jongin. Jongin yang ditahan oleh kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya

"ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam matanya lurus menatap kerah mobil jongin, jongin mengikuti arah tatapan kyungsoo. Dan bukan, kyungsoo bukan menatap mobil jongin, melainkan menatap mobil yang berada disebelah mobil jongin, mobil itu bergoyang dan samar-samar terlihat didalamnya ada pasangan sedang melakukan ciuman panas dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan yang tidak tidak. Jongin yang tersadar dengan tatapan kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng dan langsung menarik kyungsoo menuju mobilnya

"cepat masuk, tidak usah dihiraukan orang seperti mereka"

Kyungsoo langsung menuruti semua perkataan jongin dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan hari ini dimulai tadi pagi adegan ciuman yang dilakukan jongin secara tidak sengaja, kemudian ia harus melihat luhan sehun berciuman diapartemennya dan yang terakhir ia melihat pasangan yang melakukan hal itu di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo rasa dia mulai gila hari ini karena melihat adegan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi dengan adegan yang terakhir, kyungsoo tidak hanya syok melihat pasangan itu, tapi ia rasa mengenal kedua orang itu, tapi ia hanya tidak yakin dengan perasaannya tadi, mungkin hanya mirip atau ia hanya salah lihat. Jongin segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir dan mengantarkan kyungsoo

"kau kenapa? Masih syok atau kau juga ingin seperti itu?"

"aissshhh jangan cari-cari kesempatan"

"hahaha, kalau kau mau aku akan melakukannya sekarang, bagaimana?"

Pletak!

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala jongin

"jangan mimpi, aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu, aissshhh. Cepat antarkan aku ke apartemen chanyeol"

"iya iya, , alamatnya dimana?"

Kyungsoo memberitahukan alamatnya kepada jongin. Kyungsoo segera menelpon chanyeol memberitahukan kalau ia menuju apartemennya

"yaa haloo" chanyeol mengangkat telponnya

"haloo sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, kita jadi kan hari ini?"

"ahhh kyung chagi, maafkan aku. Aku rasa kita batalkan saja, aku kayaknya tidak bisa, aku sedang ada acara bersama eomma. Ahhh baek ugghhh"

"mwoo? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini, jadi kencan kita batal?" kyungsoo terlihat sedih

"iya kyungie, maafkan aku nee kita bisa aaaggghhh kencan lain hari" suara chanyeol terlihat lelah, bukan lelah tapi seperti mendesah

"hmm baiklah. Ah apa kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu"

"ahhh yeollie aku tidak tahan uuggghhhh" suara wanita terdengar samar-samar

"ah aku aku tidak apa-apa kyung, hanya lelah saja"

"baiklah, titip salam dengan eomma" kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, tapi mungkin ia hanya salah dengar, tidak mungkin chanyeol berbohong kepadanya

"iya kyung"

Segera chanyeol menutup telponnya secara sepihak, kyungsoo terlihat sedih acaranya batal hari ini

"kenapa? Batal?"

"huh bukan urusanmu"

"pasti pacarmu selingkuh, aku yakin"

"aisshhh jangan menjelek-jelekkannya"

"hahaha, baiklah baiklah, sekarang kita kemana? Langsung pulang?"

"hmm pulang saja aku lelah"

.

.

.

.

 **-Kyungsoo pov-**

Kami berdua langsung pulang ke apartemen jongin. Jongin segera masuk kamarnya dan aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, masih mengingat pasangan yang berada dimobil tadi dan suara yang samar-samar ku dengar di telpon saat menelpon chanyeol. Apa mungkin chanyeol berselingkuh lagi, tapi tidak mungkin chanyeol sudah berjanji akan setia menunggu kami bercerai.

Kepalaku semakin sakit memikirkan semuanya, aku ke dapur mengambil soda dan beberapa cemilan. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton film saja agar semua pikiran yang tidak-tidak segera hilang dari kepalaku. Aku mengacak-ngacak koleksi dvd film jongin dan menemukan dvd cover film kartun smurf, aku rasa belum menonton film tersebut pasti seru. Langsung ku putar film tersebut dan menonton duduk sendirian ditemani dengan cemilan yang tadi aku bawa.

Dilayar menampilkan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan sedang belajar bersama di kamar, tapi kemudian mereka melakukan adegan ciuman dan saling meraba satu sama lain. Tunggu bukannya tadi aku memilih dvd kartun kenapa malah film seperti ini.

Tidaak ini benar-benar film dewasa. Aku melihat adegan demi adegan film tersebut. Lihatlah perempuan itu mendesah tidak karuan saat vaginanya dihisap dengan sangat lahap. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku saat kedua pasangan itu mencoba memasukkan penis ke dalam vagina, mereka sangat menikmati dan mengerang bersama. Pasti sangat nikmat, aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan jongin. Aku rasa celanaku mulai basah, segera aku matikan tv dan berlari ke kamarku

"aissshhh apa yang aku lihat tadi, sial aku jadi terangsang. Ohh ayolah jangan basah sekarang"

Aku berbicara sendiri dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil meraba miss V ku

"sekali saja okee, jongin pasti tidur sekarang."

Aku segera melepaskan bajuku, menyisakan bra dan juga celana dalam saja. Aku berbaring di kasur tanganku meraba payudaraku sendiri, meremasnya perlahan dan memilin nipplenya dengan lembut, aku mengerang perlahan. Yaa aku sedang melakukan masturbasi, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Gara-gara film sialan itu jadilah aku seperti ini.

Ini sangat nikmat, aku terus meremas payudaraku sendiri, ku lepaskan braku perlahan. Ku pejamkan mataku kemudian aku membayangkan saat ini tangan Jongin lah yang meremas payudaraku.

"ooohhhh Jongin, , " aku terus mengerang menyebutkan namanya, entahlah saat ini hanya dirinya yang ku ingat, aku benar-benar menikmatinya.

Tanganku yang lain menyentuh miss v ku dari luar celana, celanaku semakin basah di buatnya. Ku masukkan jariku ke dalam celanaku, ku sentuh clitku perlahan dan ku gosokkan jariku perlahan di sana. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku menggila

"ooohhh Jongin terus seperti itu sayang, oooohhh" Aku terus mengerang menyebutkan namanya, nafasku tidak karuan, aku terus melakukannya dengan mata terpejam dan mengerangkan namanya. Sebentar lagi aku akan klimaks, entah kenapa ini semakin nikmat

"ahhhh sedikit lagi, Jongin please oohhhh" Aku mengerang dengan sangat keras, sampai aku dengar sebuah suara

"kau meminta bantuanku?"

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Yuhuuu~ maafkan lama baru update

Maafkan banyak bahasa yang tidak baku dan banyak typo dimana-mana.

Mudahan FF ini bisa cepat selesainya yaaa

Makasih yang udah baca dan setia menunggu kelanjutannya, mudah-mudahan banyak yang sukaa


	4. Chapter 3

" _ooohhh Jongin terus seperti itu sayang, oooohhh" Aku terus mengerang menyebutkan namanya, nafasku tidak karuan, aku terus melakukannya dengan mata terpejam dan mengerangkan namanya. Sebentar lagi aku akan klimaks, entah kenapa ini semakin nikmat_

" _ahhhh sedikit lagi, Jongin please oohhhh" Aku mengerang dengan sangat keras, sampai aku dengar sebuah suara_

" _kau meminta bantuanku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **.**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kali ini part NC yaa, buat adik-adik yang umurnya belum cukup dimohonkan dengan sangat jangan membaca ini.**

 **Buat kalian yang cukup umur membaca ini dapat menyebabkan baper, basah dan mendesah, hahahaha**

 **Maafkan author kali ini**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kyungsoo POV-**

Ku buka mataku perlahan, saat ini aku benar-benar terangsang. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan aktivitas ini. Ku lihat didepanku ada seorang lelaki yang memperhatikanku. Dia mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah lah ini hanya khayalanku atau nyata, lelaki ini yang ku harapkan bisa memuaskanku. Ya dia Jongin, lelaki yang ku teriakkan namanya disetiap masturbasiku.

Tanganku terus melakukan aksinya. Aku terus mengerang pelan dan menatapnya sendu. Ia mendekatiku, duduk ditepi kasurku, tangannya terulur dan membelai lenganku. Mataku terpejam merasakan sensasinya. Ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda baru kali ini aku disentuh dan aku merasakan aku ingin minta lebih dari itu

"aku bisa membantumu soo, , bilang saja kepadaku"

Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang benar-benar menggoda. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang mengelus lenganku menuju perutku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dibuatnya.

"ahhhh, , jongin pleaseee. . Touch mee more ugghhhh" aku memintanya, aku menginginkannya

Ku tatap ia dengan tatapanku yang memohon, Jongin tersenyum dengan smirknya yang khas. Aku semakin terbuai melihat senyuman itu. Ku rasa aku benar-benar semakin tergoda dengannya.

Jongin menundukkan dirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telingaku. Deru nafasnya yang terasa hangat membuatku semakin panas

"kau yakin? Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti kalau aku memulainya soo"

Aku menggigit bibirku, aku semakin menginginkannya. Aku tahu ini bahaya, tapi bagaimana aku harus menuntaskan ini. Hanya lelaki ini yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan kembali mendesah

"please, aku menginginkannya uggghhhh"

.

.

- **Jongin POV-**

Aku lelah sekali, rasanya setiap kali kami bersandiwara pasti sangat melelahkan. Seperti melakukan lari marathon sejauh mungkin. Huh aku membenci semua kegiatan ini, kapan ini akan berakhir.

Sebaiknya aku tidur siang saja, aku sangat lelah. Ku coba pejamkan mataku sejenak. Beberapa menit sudah aku tetap tidak bisa tertidur. Ku buka kembali mataku. Huh ada apa dengan diriku, kenapa mata ini tidak bisa tertidur. Aissshhh

Aku kembali bangun, duduk di tepi kasurku. Sepertinya aku lapar lagi, lebih baik aku ke dapur siapa tau di sana ada makanan yang bisa membuat perutku kenyang. Setelah kenyang aku pasti bisa tertidur. Yaaa itu lebih baik

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju dapur. Saat melewati kamar tamu samar-samar ku dengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Aku mencoba mendengarkannya dengan baik, ya memang benar itu namaku. Tapi siapa yang memanggilnya apakah hantu? Ah tidak tidak siang begini bagaimana ada hantu

Aku kembali mendengarkan dan mencari sumber suara itu, ku dekatkan diriku dengan kamar tamu, ya benar suara itu berasal dari sini. Tapi siapa? Ah kyungsoo, ya si pendek itu. Kenapa dia memanggil namaku? Ah jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya, lebih baik aku segera memeriksanya.

Segera ku buka pintu kamar tamu itu tanpa permisi dulu, aku takut kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa diapartemenku. Tapi apa yang terjadi, ku lihat pemandangan yang membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Aku malah semakin mendekatkan diriku dengannya. Aku berdiri di samping kasurnya dan melihat tubuh telanjangnya seperti ini. Membuatku uggghhh dan ku rasa adikku dibawah sana mulai berdiri. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang perempuan tak memakai baju di depanku. Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih, kakinya yang jenjang dan lihat lah payudara itu begitu menggoda, nipplenya yang berwarna pink semakin membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Ah benar-benar sial kenapa aku melihat ini, apakah aku bermimpi

"ooohhh Jongin terus seperti itu sayang, oooohhh" ia terus mengerang dan apa itu tadi, ia menyebutkan namaku? Pasti ini mimpi, kenapa ia melibatkanku

"ahhhh sedikit lagi, Jongin please oohhhh" Aku memperhatikannya, dan benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan. Persetan dengan semuanya, kali ini aku benar-benar menginginkannya

Aku mengeluarkan suaraku, mencoba bertanya kepadanya. Aku takut kalau aku langsung menyerangnya ia akan marah dan menuduhku melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"kau meminta bantuanku?"

Ia membuka matanya, ohhh kau benar-benar menggoda soo. Kau tau aku bisa saja sekarang menyerangmu tanpa ampun, tapi aku masih menghormatimu. Aku tidak mau disalahkan atas semua ini. Matanya yang sendu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan. Kenapa ia hanya membalas tatapanku? Apakah ia marah. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya perlahan. Tanganku terulur dan membelai lengannya yang begitu terasa lembut. Matanya terpejam merasakan sentuhanku. Aku tau ia sangat menikmati sentuhanku ini, aku yakin ia tidak akan marah kalau aku melakukannya.

"aku bisa membantumu kyung, , bilang saja kepadaku"

Aku kembali menggodanya, menawarkan sesuatu yang ku yakin ia tidak akan menolakku kali ini. Ku elus lengan terus turun menuju perut ratanya. Benar-benar sempurna bagiku

"ahhhh, , jongin pleaseee. . Touch mee more ugghhhh" aku mendengarnya, ia meminta lebih dariku. Yaa jawaban ini lah yang ku tunggu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang memohon, aku terus menggodanya dan tersenyum mengeluarkan smirk khasku yang ku yakin membuat semua wanita tidak tahan dengan ini. Ku dekatkan tubuhku dengannya, ku bisikkan sesuatu di telinganya

"kau yakin? Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti kalau aku memulainya soo"

Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang, ku tiup pelan telinganya, ku kecup lembut. Dan yang ku lihat ia mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sangat menginginkanku dan kembali ia mendesah

"please, aku menginginkannya uggghhhh"

Baiklah segera ku kecup bibir manisnya, awalnya aku hanya menempelkannya saja lama kelamaan aku benar-benar tergoda, ku kecup ku lumat bibirnya lembut, ia pun membalas ciuman ini. Aku terus menuntut aku sangat suka dengan bibir kenyalnya, aku benar-benar ketagihan. Beberapa menit bibir kami terus beradu sampai ku rasa kyungsoo kehabisan nafasnya, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. Tiidak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini, ku masukkan lidahku, ku telusuri semua rongga mulutnya, lidah kami saling berbelit satu sama lain. Tidak sampai disitu, tanganku tidak tinggal diam, ku sentuh benda kenyal yang ada di tubuhnya, ku remas pelan payudaranya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau benda ini ternyata besar, tidak seperti dugaanku selama ini.

Lama kami bermain lidah, aku tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ku kecup inci demi inci hidung, kedua matanya, pipi gembilnya, leher dan sampai yang terakhir nipple pink yang begitu menggoda.

"arrggghhh jongin, pleasee oohhhh " kyungsoo terus mendesahkan namaku, membuatku semakin semangat untuk terus memuaskannya

Ku kecup kedua nipplenya, ku sedot perlahan. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku terus mengemutnya dan ku gigit kecil. Semua perlakuanku ini semakin membuatnya mendesah dengan nikmat.

Kali ini tanganku turun kebawah, ku elus paha mulusnya. Wanita ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membuatnya mendesah. Tanganku semakin naik ke atas sampai di pangkal pahanya, ku sentuh miss v nya dari luar celananya. Oh aku benar-benar gugup. Dia sudah benar-benar basah. Aku semakin penasaran bagaimana keadaan di dalam celana ini, pasti sangat menggoda. Tanganku terus mengelus miss v nya, kyungsoo benar-benar kewalahan kali ini, ia menggeliat kesana kemari.

"Kau begitu sexy soo, sangat menggairahkan"

"jongin ohhh aku sebentar lagii"

Aku yakin ia akan klimaks. Langsung saja tanganku melepaskan celana dalamnya, dan lihatlah miss v nya sangat basah. Ku turunkan badanku, langsung saja ku kecup miss v nya, lidahku menjilat begitu intens dan mulutku menghisapnya dengan sangat lahap. Kyungsoo terus mendesah dengan sangat kencang, aku tahu ia sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia meneriakkan namaku dan keluarlah cairan yang sangat manis

"oooggghhhhh jonginnn~ ~"

Ku lahap semua cairannya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun, entahlah aku sangat menyukainya. Ia begitu manis

Setelah semua cairannya habis, ku lihat keadaanya. Matanya terpejam, dadanya yang turun naik nafasnya yang memburu, dan lihatlah bibirnya yang terbuka, ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Benar-benar menggoda

Dengan gemasnya, kembali ku kecup bibirnya dan ciuman panas kami pun berlanjut. Ku rasa aku benar-benar kecanduan bibir kenyal ini.

Ku lepaskan baju dan celanaku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini. Kembali ku tindih dirinya. Ia menatapku dalam, tangannya pun menyentuh abs yang ku punya. Aku yakin ia begitu menyukainya

"kau suka?" pertanyaan itu ku keluarkan. Di saat-saat seperti ini pun aku masih bisa menggodanya.

Ia hanya menggangguk, tersenyum pipinya memerah sepertinya ia malu sekarang. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ia semakin cantik

"mulai dari hari ini aku milikmu seutuhnya do kyungsoo. Kau boleh menyentuhnya kapanpun kau mau" aku tersenyum

Kyungsoo sangat malu sekarang, tangannya terus mengelus perutku. Aku senang ia begitu menyukainya. Tapi lihatlah matanya sekarang, ia menatap bagian bawahku. Aku rasa dia terkejut melihat adikku. Ku ambil tangannya dan ku arahkan untuk mengelus adik kecilku ini. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan, tangannya yang lembut membuatku terasa melayang

"itu juga milikmu soo. Dia jongin junior, dia yang akan memuaskanmu nanti"

Ia menggenggam adikku, matanya membulat lucu. Sepertinya ia begitu menyukainya. Aku tidak tahan dengan ini, harus segera ku tuntaskan

Kuarahkan adikku di miss v nya, awalnya hanya menempel saja, kemudian ku gesekkan perlahan. Kami berdua sama-sama mengerang nikmat. Sepertinya ia kembali terangsang

"jongin oohhhh, jangan sekarang. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini ahhhh"

"sudah ku katakan dari awal kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti soo"

"tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kitaa"

"persetan dengan perjanjian, aku tidak bisa menahan ini soo. Kita sudah menikah"

"ahhhh tapi jongin, ,"

Aku tidak peduli dengan protesnya, aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang. Lihatlah mulutnya protes, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, ku tahu ia juga sangat ingin saat ini.

"soo kau yakin kita hentikan ini sekarang hmmm"

"ahhhh jong, iya pleasee kita tidak bisa ahhhh ini nikmat"

"kau benar-benar liar soo, lidahmu berkata tidak tapi berbeda dengan tubuhmu"

"jongin pleasee jangan, ,"

Ku masukkan ujung penisku perlahan memasuki miss v nya. Ah ini benar-benar sempit.

"ooohhhh jongin" suaranya memekik

Terus ku desak adikku untuk memasuki miss v nya sampai semuanya tenggelam sempurna

"oooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" kami mengerang bersama

Ku diamkan adikku di dalamnya, ku lihat kyungsoo. Aku tahu ini pertama buatnya, lihatlah air mata yang turun melalui pipi gembilnya. Ku seka air mata itu, ku kecup mata hidung serta bibirnya perlahan.

"mianhae, , kali ini aku akan lembut soo. Maafkan aku"

Hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa ku keluarkan dari mulutku, aku yakin ia marah padaku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengakhiri begitu saja, aku pun menginginkan ini

Ku elus kepalanya, ku bisikkan sesuatu kaliamat penenang di telinganya

"aku menyanyangimu soo. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu"

Aku memeluknya, ku kecup ujung kepalanya lembut. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa sangat bersalah telah lepas kendali seperti ini. Setelah melihat air matanya, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu lagi

Bagai kalimat penenang ia sudah mulai tenang. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dalam pelukanku, beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang, ia pun mengecup pipiku dan tersenyum

"aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya kembali

"kita harus menyelesaikan permainan ini soo"

Ia mengangguk lucu dan aku pun mulai memompanya, aku terus menggerakkan adikku. Kami berdua sama-sama mendesah dengan nikmat.

"arrggghh jongin terus begitu"

"soo kau begitu sempit, oohhh ohhhh"

Kami terus mengerang dan mendesah sampai pada akhirnya kami sama-sama berteriak panjang dan mengeluarkan cairan kami masing-masing. Aku menyemprotnya begitu banyak, aku memenuhi miss v nya dengan cairanku.

Kami berdua begitu lelah. Ku kecup bibirnya dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan

"gomawoo soo"

Ia pun hanya tersenyum. Kami beristirahat sejenak dan permainan panas ini terus berlanjut sampai kami puas menjelang malam .

"uuggghh aku benar-benar lelah" kyungsoo jatuh d pelukanku ia benar-benar lemas, keringat kami bercucuran. Matanya terpejam, permainan ini membuat kami berdua kelelahan

"istirahatlah soo" aku mengelus rambutnya dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Ku ambil selimut dan kututupi tubuh kami berdua, ku peluk ia erat sampai kami berduapun tertidur bersama.

.

.

.

 **-malam hari (kyungsoo pov)-**

Aku membuka mataku dan semuanya terlihat begitu gelap. Rupanya aku tertidur setelah kejadian itu ahhhh badanku terasa remuk semua dan apa ini begitu berat. Ku tatap wajahnya, ternyata itu jongin. Lelaki yang menghajarku habis-habisan hari ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandangnya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, matanya pun terbuka langsung menatap kearahku. Mata kami bertemu dan ia pun tersenyum

"haii sexy" ia mengeratkan pelukannya

"kenapa kau bangun hmmm"

Ahhh baru mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur saja aku sudah tergoda seperti ini, sialaan. Aku tidak mungkin memintanya lagi. Ah aku harus jual mahal, aku harus jaga image, aku tidak mau terkesan murahan di depannya

Aku pun menjauhkan tangannya dan langsung duduk perlahan

"sudah malam jong, kau lebih baik kembali ke kamarmu" ucapku ketus

Aku sengaja seperti ini agar ia mengira aku marah padanya

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia langsung memeluk pinggangku posesif tak membiarkan aku pergi

"aku tak mau, mulai dari hari ini aku ingin tidur bersamamu"

Jlebb!

Kata-kata itu, entahlah kenapa aku merasa senang. Aku pun mengharapkannya setiap malam tidur bersama dengannya, dipeluknya dengan erat. Pasti tidurku sangat nyenyak. Ah tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi, kalau aku membolehkannya pasti ia mengira aku begitu menginginkannya. Ingat kyungsoo kau harus jual mahal jangan terkesan murahan oke. Ingat perjanjianmu dengannya, seharusnya kau marah sekarang.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi jong, aku tidak mau tidur bersama denganmu"

Aku menjauhkan tangan kekarnya dari pinggangku segera aku bangun dari kasurku mencari semua bajuku.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu soo. Sudah selayaknya kita tidur bersama, kita kan suami istri" ia pun tekekeh

Aku mendengus sebal mengabaikan perkataannya. Aku memungut semua bajuku, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah dimana celana dalamku. Aku terus mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"kau mencari apa soo? Benda ini?"

Segera mataku tertuju dengan benda yang berada di tangannya. Ya itu celana dalamku, kenapa bisa berada ditangannya, aissshhh memalukan sekali. Segera aku merebutnya kembali, tapi dengan gesit ia menyimpannya dibelakang punggungnya, dan menarikku dalam dekapannya. Mataku membulat dan aku lagi-lagi tersipu dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya dan aku benar terpana dengan ketampanannya, ada apa dengan diriku. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, jangan sekarang jongin ku mohon. Ku rasa jantungku kembali akan meledak dan pasti mukaku sangat merah sekarang

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari kau begitu cantik soo"

Kali ini aku pasti akan meledak aku yakin. Aku menunduk tidak mau menatap matanya lagi, bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila dibuatnya.

Ia memelukku erat, tangannya yang lain menyampirkan rambutku dan mengangkat daguku perlahan

"kenapa menunduk, kau malu yaa" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum

Seseorang tolonglah aku, aku benar-benar gila apabila terus berada seperti ini dengannya. Aku harus sandiwara membencinya lagi agar aku bisa terlepas darinya. Aku memasang wajah tersuram yang aku punyai, aku pura-pura marah kepadanya

"lelaki playboy, aku tidak mempan dengan rayuanmu itu. Benar-benar tukang gombal. Kembalikan celanaku dan lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi" ucapku kembali ketus dan menatapnya dengan serius. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku, ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama memandangnya

Ia tertawa pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu bagaimana? "

"Aissshhh aku akan membunuhmu kim jongin"

"oh yaaa kau yakin akan membunuh suamimu yang tampan ini hmmm"

"sudahlah jongin cepat lepaskan"

"baiklah akan ku lepaskan tapi berikan aku ciuman manismu dulu baru aku lepaskan"

"Aissshhhh aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan itu"

"ah begitu. . Oke aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai besok pagi"

Dan ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ah tidak ini benar-benar bahaya, kalau aku terus seperti ini sampai pagi bisa-bisa jantungku tidak berfungsi lagi karena berdetak dengan sangat cepat

"Jongin ayolaaah apa kau tidak lelah? "

"Tidak sama sekali, kalau kau mau aku bisa melanjutkan permainan kita tadi sampai pagi. Aku masih kuat soo. Apa kau mau?" ia tersenyum begitu lebar

What? Tidak tidak apa dia gila melanjutkan permainan itu? Walaupun aku menyukainya tapi ah tidak, ingat kyungsoo jaga imagemu jangan pernah menjadi murahan di depannya

"Apa kau mau membuatku mati huh" ucapku ketus

"tentu saja, mati dalam kenikmatan hahahaha"

"Aissshhh benar-benar lelaki gilaa"

"memang benar aku tergila-gila denganmu soo"

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, aku memberontak tapi tidak ada gunanya. Badannya begitu besar bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri

"cium aku atau kita melakukan lagi sampai pagi" ia mengangkat alisnya dan kembali tersenyum kemenangan

Segera aku mencium bibirnya, bibir bagai candu bagiku tapi aku harus segera melepaskannya bisa bahaya kalau aku terus berada di pelukannya. Jongin menatapku

"Yang tadi bukan ciuman soo"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, apa ia mau membuatku mati berdiri sekarang huh

"jangan macam-macam jongin atau adikmu akan ku tendang sekarang juga"

"Owww kau begitu kasar aku sangat suka cantik"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan aku segera berdiri menjauh darinya dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke kamar mandi. Aku mengunci diriku di dalam kamar mandi betapa malunya aku. Aku mengahadap cermin, entah kenapa senyum mengembang di bibirku. Hari ini aku begitu bahagia, harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini tapi semuanya terasa berbeda aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya. Dan lihatlah badanku hampir semuanya merah ia meninggalkan banyak jejak disini. Aku menyentuh bercak merah itu dan tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

 **-AUTHOR POV-**

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Ia begitu senang menggoda istrinya itu, ternyata sangat mengasyikkan baginya. Ia pun segera bangun dan memakai celananya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka membersihkan diri. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, ia mencium bau masakan yang sangat menggoda perutnya. Segera ia melesat menuju dapur dan mendapati kyungsoo baru selesai memasak sup ayam. Jongin langsung duduk di meja makan

"kau bisa memasak juga ya soo"

"aku wanita jong, ya pasti lah aku bisa memasak"

"Hahaha aku kira kau hanya bisa mendesah"

Kyungsoo melotot kearah jongin, jongin hanya terkekeh dibuatnya

"hahahaha iya iya maafkan aku soo. Ayo cepat kita makan bersama, aku sudah sangat lapar"

Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanannya untuk mereka berdua. Mereka pun makan bersama tapi tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, mereka hanya diam yang terdengar hanya bunyi sendok beradu dengan mangkuk sup masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **-Keesokkan harinya di kantor jongin-**

Jongin berbeda hari ini, ia yang biasanya dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan sekitar tapi hari ini ia terlihat bahagia, tak lupa ia tersenyum dan menyapa dengan ramah semua karyawannya.

Jongin bekerja dengan sangat tenang, walaupun banyak berkas-berkas yang menumpuk yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini tapi ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia terus tersenyum tanpa henti, mengingat kejadiannya tadi malam.

Ia ingat bagaimana kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya, ia ingat bagaimana muka merah kyungsoo setiap jongin menggodanya dan ia juga ingat bagaimana tadi malam harus mati-matian berdebat dan menggoda kyungsoo untuk tidur bersama di kamarnya. Dan hasilnya ia berhasil mulai dari tadi malam ia harus rela berbagi tempat tidur dengan istrinya itu. Entahlah jongin begitu menyukainya, sepertinya sekarang ia mulai jatuh cinta

"kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu jong, kau tampak menjijikkan. Berbeda sekali hari ini"

Suara itu mengejutkannya, itu oh sehun sepupu jongin yang sudah duduk di sofanya dan dari tadi memperhatikan jongin

"aissshhh selalu saja pengganggu"

"Kau menghayalkan apa hum sampai tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu"

"Kau terlalu kepo oh sehun seperti wanitaaa"

"Mwooo? Aisshhh aku ini lelaki sejati bukan lelaki jadi-jadian sepertimu"

"Huh terserah padamu, hari ini aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku lagi bahagia, jangan kau rusak kebahagiaanku hari ini"

"baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya kau jatuh Cinta. Apa kyungsoo sudah meluluhkan hati sepupuku ini"

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengingat semuanya

"kau tau dia begitu menggoda hun, aku benar-benar menyukainya apalagi saat ia mendesahkan namaku"

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu

"kalian sudah melakukannya? Daebaaak ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanyaa"

Sehun segera mengambil duduk mendekati jongin

"dia begitu sexy sampai aku lepas kendali dan begitu panas"

"Astagaa kau bercerita bisa lebih detail. Aku tidak menemukan dimana hotnya"

Pletak!

"aissshhh sungguh kau seperti wanita oh sehun, , aku tidak akan menceritakannya denganmu"

Sehun mengusap kepalanya dan mendengus kesal

"dasar pelit, ,"

"Hahhaa kyungsoo benar-benar membuatku gila hun"

"Kau jatuh Cinta padanya?"

Sehun memperhatikan jongin

"entahlah, , untuk sekarang kayaknya belum, tapi aku akan berusaha belajar mencintainya, menjaganya"

"Itu lebih baik, jangan pernah kau permainkan wanita jong, apalagi kyungsoo. Dia wanita yang baik"

"Yaaa aku tau itu, aku akan berusaha hun"

"hmm aku pegang kata-katamu"

.

.

.

.

 **-sore hari di apartemen-**

Seperti biasa kyungsoo membersihkan seluruh apartemen mereka. Hari ini kyungsoo pindah kamar mengangkut semua baju-bajunya memasukkannya ke dalam lemari jongin. Ia merapikan tempat tidur jongin yang begitu berantakan, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana tadi malam untuk pertama kalinya ia tidur bersama lelaki. Jongin memelukkan erat dan tidurnya pun sangat pulas tadi malam, kyungsoo sangat senang.

Lamunan bahagia kyungsoo terganggu akibat bunyi handphone berdering sangat kencang. Seseorang menelpon kyungsoo, kyungsoo melihat siapa yang mengganggu lamunannya, matanya terbelalak melihat nama panggilan di handphonenya itu. Itu adalah chanyeol kekasihnya. Sepertinya sejak kejadian tadi malam ia lupa kalau ia masih mempunyai kekasih. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan segera mengangkat telponnya

"haloo"

"Hai chagiyaa, , bogoshippoo"

"Chan-chanyeol, , "

Jawab kyungsoo gugup, kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan chanyeol. Ia sudah mengkhianati kekasihnya itu.

"Iya sayang ini aku, , bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan kita makan bersama"

Kyungsoo mencerna kata-kata chanyeol. Harusnya ia senang dengan ajakan chanyeol kali ini, setelah acara kencannya kemarin tertunda, tapi entah kenapa ia enggan untuk menemui chanyeol

"Sayang kau bisakan? Cepatlah bersiap karena aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"

Kyungsoo bingung harus menolaknya seperti apa, tapi biarlah ia tidak mau membuat chanyeol kecewa

"baiklah chan, aku akan bersiap"

"baguss, , satu jam lagi aku jemput yaaa"

Kyungsoo mematikan handphonenya, ia membuang nafasnya kasar

"Chanyeol kekasihmu soo, kau tidak boleh mengecewakannya, lagipula aku yakin jongin tidak serius, kalian sebentar lagi akan bercerai kan. Jongin hanya menginginkan tubuhmu. Bangun kyungsoo jangan banyak berkhayal"

Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya, ia mengangguk mantap. Segera ia bersiap untuk kencannya bersama chanyeol

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan dress selutut rambutnya digerai cantik dan tak lupa jepitan pita tersampir dirambut indahnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar kamar. Ia melihat ke arah ruang TV, disana duduk seorang lelaki yang membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Jongin pulang cepat hari ini, ia menatap kyungsoo dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman jongin dan menghampiri suaminya itu

"iyaa, kerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku pulang cepat" ia menatap kyungsoo heran

"kau mau kemana?"

Ting tong

Ting tong

Apartemen jongin berbunyi, sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung. Segera kyungsoo berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya. Diluar sana berdiri lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya, lelaki tinggi yang juga sangat tampan

"Haii cantik, , sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kearah chanyeol, ia hanya mengangguk. Tapi ada suara yang menginterupsinya terdengar dari belakang kyungsoo

"Siapa kau?"

Ya disana berdiri Jongin, menatap tidak suka ke arah chanyeol

Jongin dan chanyeol saling bertatapan tajam

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Ah akhirnya selesai part NC ini**

 **Maafkan kalau kurang hot atau bagaimana, aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat ini fast update**

 **maafkan kalau hasilnya kurang maksimal**

 **Hehehe**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini dan yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutannya**

 **semoga makin banyak yang suka**

 **Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaa, ,**


	5. Chapter 4

_Apartemen jongin berbunyi, sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung. Segera kyungsoo berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya. Diluar sana berdiri lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya, lelaki tinggi yang juga sangat tampan_

" _Haii cantik, , sudah siap?"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kearah chanyeol, ia hanya mengangguk. Tapi ada suara yang menginterupsinya terdengar dari belakang kyungsoo_

" _Siapa kau?"_

 _Jongin dan chanyeol saling bertatapan tajam_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah jongin dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan suami pura-pura kyungsoo

"Tuan Kim, perkenalkan saya Chanyeol pacar dari kyungsoo"

Jongin hanya mendengus melihat ke arah chanyeol dan mengabaikan tangan chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Ia tidak akan sudi menjabat tangan lelaki ini

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya jongin ketus

Chanyeol segera menurunkan tangannya karena tidak dihiraukan oleh jongin

"ah kami mau berkencan sebentar" jawab chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"aku tidak bertanya denganmu" ucap jongin menatap chanyeol tidak suka

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam saja kini mengangkat suaranya dan menatap jongin

"aku dan chanyeol mau kencan sebentar, ada masalah?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"kencan? Tentu sangat masalah, , aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi soo"

"Mwoo?! Aisshhh sejak kapan aku perlu izin darimu untuk pergi huh"

"Sejak kita menikah, kau itu istriku. Sudah seharusnya seorang istri minta izin suami untuk pergi, apalagi seorang istri ingin kencan bersama lelaki lain. Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkan" tutur jongin tegas

"tuan kim jongin yang terhormat, sepertinya anda sudah lupa kalau pernikahan kita ini hanya pura-pura dan perjanjian kita akan cerai sebentar lagi juga bagaimana, bukankah kita sudah sepakat?" kyungsoo berkata gugup tapi telihat menyakinkan

Deg. .

Jongin sadar, pernyataan kyungsoo tadi benar. Mereka hanya menikah pura-pura dan sebentar lagi akan bercerai, ada apa dengannya sudah melarang kyungsoo untuk pergi seperti itu. Jongin sepertinya sudah melupakan perjanjian konyol itu dan sekarang entah keberanian apa yang membuatnya menentang kyungsoo untuk pergi. Jongin mulai gila atau mungkin jongin sudah mulai jatuh Cinta kepada istrinya ini

"ahhh, , tetap saja kau pergi dengan laki-laki ini, bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang melihat kalian kencan, kau nanti disangka selingkuh dariku kyung" jongin terlihat khawatir, sebenarnya ia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar kyungsoo tidak pergi dengan lelaki itu

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar penuturan jongin, ia membenarkan perkataan jongin. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia kencan dengan chanyeol kemudian bertemu dengan orang yang mengenalkan. Ia pasti akan dituduh yang tidak-tidak

Jongin sedikit lega atas penuturannya tadi, lihatlah kyungsoo sekarang diam terlihat bingung memikirkan perkataannya. Jongin yakin ini berhasil pasti kyungsoo tidak jadi pergi

"Ah maaf, kami hanya pergi makan sebentar tuan kim setelah itu pulang. Kalau memang kami bertemu dengan orang yang mengenal kalian, bukannya itu bagus. Otomatis rencana perceraian kalian akan menjadi mudah, anda bisa menggugat kyungsoo bercerai dengan alasan kyungsoo sudah mengkhianati anda" kali ini chanyeol angkat bicara

Jongin yang sudah lega, menatap kearah chanyeol tidak suka penuh kebencian

"kau pikir itu mudah huh. Lagipula kalau seperti itu kau mau dituduh menjadi penyebab keluarga kami berpisah dan aku yakin keluarga kyungsoo akan menjadi tidak suka dengamu" jongin mulai sedikit emosi

"sudah-sudah, , jongin kau seperti anak kecil saja. Aku dan chanyeol hanya pergi sebentar, sebelum makan malam aku akan pulang. Lagi pula kalau kami akan bertemu dengan orang yang kenal dengan keluarga kita, aku akan bilang kalau chanyeol ini adalah teman lamaku dan tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat makan itu. Kau tidak usah khawatir terlalu berlebihan jong" kyungsoo menatap jongin

"ya sama saja soo. Aissshhhh kalau begitu aku ikut kalian kencan" jongin tetap ngotot

"Kau gilaa, kami kencan sementara kau mau jadi orang ketiga diantara kami?" kyungsoo pusing dengan suaminya ini

"yaa aku hanya antisipasi bagaimana kalau nanti benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang mengenal kita" jongin tetap bersikeras

"jongin percayalah aku hanya sebentar dengan chanyeol. Aku yakin tidak ada orang yang seperti kau khawatirkan. Ayo chanyeol" kyungsoo segera pergi menarik tangan chanyeol

"Aku hanya sebentar jong, kau percayalah" ucap kyungsoo sambil berlalu

"kami permisi tuan kim" chanyeol berpamitan dengan jongin dan berjalan keluar menggandeng kyungsoo mesra

Jongin mendengus kesal ia tidak suka melihat kyungsoo seperti itu dan mereka bergandengan di depan jongin. Tapi jongin juga tidak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan kyungsoo, ia sadar semua ini hanya pura-pura

.

.

.

 **-kyungsoo pov-**

Aku dan chanyeol segera melangkah pergi dari apartemen jongin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa jongin jadi melarangku pergi. Apa dia sudah lupa kalau kami hanya pura-pura, ckckck. Atau jangan jangan dia cemburu?

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan pemikiranku sendiri, sangat lucu bagiku membayangkan seorang yang dingin seperti jongin cemburu

"sayang, kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu humm" chanyeol memgusap kepalaku

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada kekasih tampanku ini

"Ah aku hanya bahagia, akhirnya kita bisa pergi berkencan juga" ucapku tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, ayo kita pergi" chanyeol mengacak rambutku dan kami pun segera pergi

.

.

Sesaat menunggu pesanan kami datang, kami hanya berbincang, melepas rindu satu sama lain. Ia tetap menjadi chanyeol yang ku kenal, aku suka dengannya yang begitu konyol tapi bisa mendadak menjadi orang yang sangat dewasa disisi lain. Berbeda dengan suamiku yang dingin itu, tidak ada humoris sama sekali dan guyonannya terlihat garing. Tapi dengan guyonan garingnya itu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tersipu. Jongin itu lucu dan juga sexy, aku terbayang tubuhnya. Ah ada apa denganmu kyung, sekarang kau bersama chanyeol, kenapa malah memikirkan lelaki lain

"ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan cerai kyungie" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut chanyeol

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamuna dan menatap chanyeol, aku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu harus bercerai dengan jongin atau tidak, jujur saja aku mulai merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Aissshhhh kyung, sadarlah bagaimana kalau jongin hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, ia hanya menjadikan pelarian untuk nafsunya. Aku bingung aku tidak tahu

"kyung, , kyung kau melamun?"

"Aahh iya chan, aku juga tidak tahu kapan kami akan cerai. Kami masih memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bercerai"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangku

"Kapanpun itu aku akan menunggumu kyung, aku mencintaimu"

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat

"Aku juga mencintaimu chan" aku tersenyum

Drrrtt drrttt

Telponku berbunyi mengganggu acara mesra kami saja. Ku lihat siapa yang menjadi pengganggu kami sekarang. "Nyonya Kim"

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat siapa itu dan aku mendadak menjadi sesak nafas begitu menyadari itu panggilan dari mertuaku, ibunya jongin. Ada apa beliau menelponku, apa beliau tahu aku sedang kencan, bukankah beliau sedang berada diluar negeri, jangan jangan jongin yang mengadu kepada ibunya, tidak tidak jongin tidak sejahat itu aku tahu.

Aku melepas tanganku dari chanyeol, memberikan peringatan kepada chanyeol agar ia diam dan aku mengangkat telponnya pelan

"ha-halo eommaa" jawabku gugup

"Halo kyungie anak eomma yang cantik, apa eomma mengganggumu sekarang?"

"ah tidak eomma,, ada apa?"

"Kau dimana kyung? Tadi eomma telpon jongin katanya kau sedang keluar ada urusan dengan temanmu"

"Aaa ahh itu eomma aku bertemu teman lamaku dan berbincang sebentar, setelah itu pulang"

"Begitukah? Kenapa jongin tidak diajak bersama?"

Deg! Kenapa pertanyaan ini muncul dan kenapa mertuaku ini seperti tahu segalanya

"Hahaha eomma tahu, jongin pasti tidak mau diajak pergi kan kyung. Jongin dari dulu memang tidak suka pergi ke acara yang menurutnya tidak penting. Kau yang sabar ya kyung menghadapi anak eomma yang satu itu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan juga lega, ia tidak harus pusing-pusing memilih alasannya lagi

"ah iya eomma"

"eomma tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu kyung, eomma hanya memberitahukan, malam ini datang ke rumah eomma bersama jongin ya. Appa dan eomma baru sampai tadi malam dari luar negeri, kami merindukan kalian. Malam ini kita makan bersama di rumah eomma, appa dan eommamu juga diundang. Kau bisa kan nak?"

"aaaa i-iya eomma aku bisa, nanti malam kami akan kesana" tidak mungkinkan aku menolak permintaan mertuaku

"baiklah, kami tunggu kalian ya nak. Eomma tutup dulu telponnya"

Aku mendengus nafas lega, baru kali ini eomma jongin menelponku. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, hanya saja sedikit gugup

"Siapa? " tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Itu eomma jongin, , malam ini kami disuruh untuk makan malam di rumahnya"

"Kau yang sabar yaa, pasti sangat susah menjalani hubungan pura-pura ini" ucap chanyeol perhatian padaku

"Ya begitulah chan, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan mereka. Kau mengertikan? Akan susah apabila aku menolak"

"aku mengerti kyung, sudah lah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita makan"

Aku tersenyum, segera melahap semua makanan yang kami pesan tadi.

.

.

Setelah lama berbincang dan makan bersama kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang, karena aku takut akan terlambat datang kerumah eomma dan pasti jongin akan marah kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi amukan manusia gila itu

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran, kembali chanyeol menggandengku dengan mesra, aku suka ia begitu perhatian kepadaku. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali darinya, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku rasanya terlalu bersalah dengannya sudah mengkhianatinya dengan jongin, aku sudah berani berhubungan dengan jongin bahkan kami tidur bersama satu kamar. Apabila ia tahu, pasti ia marah. Aku takut ia akan menjauhiku dan tidak mau menungguku sama sekali.

"Kau melamun lagi hum"

"Tidak chan, aku tidak melamun"

Kami tiba di mobil, ia menatapku dan memojokkan diriku di samping mobilnya

"oh yaa? Kenapa diam saja? Kau melamunkan apa? Bilang padaku"

"aku tidak apa-apa chan, kau ini"

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibirku singkat, aku membulatkan mataku kaget

"Jangan diam seperti itu lagi aku tidak sukaa"

Aku tersenyum, wajahku merona merah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajahku, aku menutup mataku dan,,

"yeollieeee~~"

Teriak seorang wanita memanggil seseorang

Segera chanyeol menoleh dan menjauhkan badannya dariku. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan kebingungan.

Aku membuka mataku, ku lihat chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang saat sosok wanita cantik datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu segera memeluk chanyeol erat dan mengecup pipinya

"aku merindukanmu yeol"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Aku berdiri diam dibelakang mereka, aku terus memperhatikan gerak gerik wanita itu. Ia sangat cantik, sangat berbeda denganku. Walaupun aku juga cantik, tapi wanita ini begitu sempurna. Aku mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Siapa wanita itu dan ia berkata merindukan pacarku? Aissshh beraninya

"Malam ini aku akan menginap lagi diapartemenmu, bolehkan? "

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna, wanita ini akan menginap diapartemen pacarku. Apa jangan jangan mereka berdua?

"hmmm nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu baek"

Wanita itu terlihat cemberut, ia memegang tangan chanyeol erat dan terlihat sedikit manja

"kau tidak mau aku menginap di sana?"

"Ah bukan begitu baek, tapi nanti pasti akan ku hubungi kau" ucap chanyeol gugup

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka

"Ah siapa dia?" wanita yang dipanggil baek itu bertanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum

Ku balas senyumnya dan segera menghampiri mereka

"ah i-ini dia dia, ," chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia kembali kebingungan.

"aku kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo dan kau?" ucapku mantap dan menyodorkan tangan kepadanya

Ia tersenyum kepadaku

"aku Byun Baekhyun, pacarnya chanyeol" wanita yang bermarga byun ini menjabat tanganku

Pacar? Tidak tidak pasti aku salah dengar. Wanita ini dan chanyeol.

Aku menatap chanyeol penuh tanya, chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku, ia tidak mau menatapku dan aku kembali menatap wanita cantik ini, aku menenangkan hatiku agar tidak emosi sekarang

"oh yaaa, , aku baru tahu kau pacarnya. Kapan kalian jadian?"

"Hmmm sudah hampir 2 minggu"

2 minggu itu berarti chanyeol sudah membohongiku selama itu, bisa-bisanya ia mengajakku kencan dan mengatakan merindukanku. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah chan, ah aku membencimu

"benarkah? Kalian sangat serasi"

"terimakasih kyungie, , ah apakah kau kakaknya chanyeol?"

Apa katanya? Kakak? Apakah aku setua itu menjadi kakak untuk chanyeol, hei aku ini kekasihnya

"Ah aku hanyaa teman, iya aku teman lama chanyeol" aku terkekeh pelan berusaha menahan emosiku kali ini

"Waah aku senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita juga bisa jadi teman baik ya kyung"

"Ahaha nee pasti, , ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja"

Chanyeol melihat kyungsoo takut ia segera menyela kyungsoo menahan tangannya

"biar aku antar kau pulang, baek nanti aku telpon yaaa"

"Baiklah, aku juga akan pulang. Aku tunggu telponmu yeollie" baek mengecup bibir chanyeol singkat dan segera menjauh

.

.

Di dalam mobil kami hanya diam, yang terdengar hanya alunan merdu suara musik. Sampai di depan apartemen jongin, aku ingin segera turun dari mobil chanyeol tapi ia menahanku

"maafkan aku, ,"

Aku mendengarkannya tapi mataku menatap lurus ke depan

"Kau mau kan memaafkanku kyung. Wanita itu hanya pelarianku saja, saat kau menikah aku sangat stres tiba-tiba baekhyun datang menghiburku dan kami menjadi dekat"

Aku hanya diam tidak bertindak apapun. Ia menatapku dan menggenggam tanganku erat

"Percayalah kyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku masih menunggu kau cerai dengan lelaki itu dan kita akan segera menikah. Kau mau kan memaafkanku"

Aku menatapnya mantap, terlihat kuat dan ku tunjukkan senyum terbaikku

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu yeol, tapi aku juga minta maaf sebaiknya kita akhiri semua ini"

"MWOO?! Maksudmu? "

"Ya maksudku mulai dari saat ini kita tidak ada hubungan lagi. Aku pikir kalian sangat serasi, segeralah nikahi wanita yang bernama byun itu chan. Ia sangat mencintaimu" ucapku tegas

"tidak-tidak bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu kyung, aku mencintaimu bukan wanita lain. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir. Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku bisa memutuskan baekhyun sekarang juga"

Aku berusaha menahan hatiku dan air mataku agar tidak mengalir saat sekarang, aku harus terlihat kuat. Aku tidak boleh lemah didepannya

"aku sudah memaafkanmu yeol dan oya kau tau aku pikir aku tidak akan bercerai dengan jongin"

"mwooo apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tahu kau saat ini sedang emosi kyung. Pokoknya aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini"

"Terserah apa katamu yeol, bagiku kita sudah berakhir. Ah dan terimakasih makannya tadi"

Segera ku lepas tangannya dan langsung turun dari mobilnya, ku langkahkan kakiku cepat menuju apartemen jongin. Hatiku sangat sakit, walaupun sudah sering aku tahu chanyeol mempermainkanku tapi entah lah baru kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku lelah terus memaafkannya. Aku juga punya hati dan juga wanita tadi, pasti dia sangat mencintai chanyeol. Bisa saja aku egois tetap mempertahankan hubungan kami tapi bagaimana dengan wanita tadi, ia pasti akan sakit hati

Ku buka pintu apartemen jongin, Aku sangat lelah, aku perlu menenangkan hatiku. Ku lihat apartemennya sepi sepertinya jongin pergi. Segera aku masuk ke kamar kami, aku ingin berbaring, kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing.

Aku duduk di tepi kasur, ku pejamkan mataku dan air mataku turun tidak tahu diri. Aku menangis hatiku benar-benar sakit, aku harus melepaskan chanyeol begitu saja setelah kami menjadi kekasih selama 1 tahun.

"kau sudah pulang, cepatlah bersiap sebentar lagi kita ke rumah eomma"

Terdengar suara jongin, rupanya tadi ia sedang mandi. Ia menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Segera aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan

"Hey ada apa denganmu soo, kau menangis? "

Aku hanya menggeleng, air mata sialan ini kenapa tidak bisa berhenti kenapa malah turun semakin deras, aku semakin tidak tahan sampai menangis terisak

"Soo hey ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

.

 **-Author POV-**

Jongin segera menarik kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut kyungsoo dan mengecup Puncak kepalanya begitu sayang.

"Menangislah soo"

Kyungsoo terus menangis dalam pelukan jongin, hatinya begitu sakit ia sangat lelah dengan semua keadaan ini.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, tangisan kyungsoo mulai mereda. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah nafas dari keduanya. Jongin masih memeluk kyungsoo begitu erat ia tidak ingin melepaskan kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan kyungsoo berada dipelukan jongin membuat hatinya tenang dan ia sangat nyaman.

Jongin berdehem pelan sambil mengacak rambut kyungsoo perlahan

"sudah agak mendingan hmm?

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan jongin, ia semakin nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya itu

"kau lebih baik segera mandi, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat datang ke rumah eomma. Mereka pasti menunggu kita"

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah jongin, tangannya terulur untuk memeluk pinggang jongin. Matanya terlihat sembab dan mukanya sangat kacau, kyungsoo cemberut ingin mengeluarkan protesnya. Jongin menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan entah dorongan dari mana ia mengecup bibir cemberut kyungsoo singkat tapi lembut

"jangan cemberut seperti itu aku tidak tahan melihatnya"

"jongin boleh tidak kita tidak usah ke rumah eomma, aku sangat lelah"

"Kau sakit? Kita ke sana hanya sebentar, kalau kita tidak ke sana mereka pasti kecewa"

"Huu baiklah"

Kyungsoo menyetujui tapi ia tidak segera beranjak dari pelukan jongin, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang jongin.

Jongin heran dengan istrinya yang satu ini, sekarang kyungsoo terlihat begitu manja dan sangat manis. Jongin tahu pasti masalah kyungsoo sangat berat sehingga ia menjadi menangis seperti tadi tapi biarlah jongin tidak ingin meminta kyungsoo untuk bercerita padanya, yang penting sekarang kyungsoo sudah mulai mendingan

"Soo, , kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini hmm, kau tidak kasian dengan suamimu ini menahan dingin dari tadi" ucap jongin terkekeh

Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan jongin, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Lihatlah sekarang jongin yang topless, ia tidak memakai baju hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Rupanya sehabis mandi tadi jongin belum memakai pakaian dengan lengkap. Kyungsoo menunduk ia sangat malu sekarang

"Aku tahu kau suka tubuhku soo tapi nanti malam saja kau menikmatinya yaa, sekarang kita harus ke rumah eomma. Kalau kita main dulu nanti yang ada kau kelelahan" jongin terkekeh geli

"Aissshhh jongin, siapa juga yang mau main denganmu"

"Kau yakin? Bukannya kau suka dengan perutku hmm kau boleh menyentuhnya sekarang"

"Dalam khayalanmu saja jongin" kyungsoo mendengus kesal padahal sekarang ia begitu gugup, ia tidak tahan ingin menyentuh perut kotak jongin tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak memalukan dirinya sendiri

"Kau yakin hmmm"

"Kau semakin gila jongin"

"kau benar-benar harus di ajari bersikap sopan santun kepada suamimu sendiri soo. Kau dihukum anak nakal"

Jongin segera mendorong tubuh kyungsoo dan menindihnya pelan, badan mereka berdua begitu dekat. Kyungsoo begitu gugup sekarang, entah kemana jiwa penolakannya tadi. Kenapa sekarang ia malah tidak berontak sama sekali. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan tanpa membuang waktu jongin mengecup bibir manis kyungsoo

Jongin mengecup bibir kyungsoo kembali, begitu lembut dan terasa sangat manis

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman jongin dan semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut saling melumat dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain, keduanya begitu terlena dengan permainan bibir mereka

Jongin segera melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pelan kearah kyungsoo

"kita lanjutkan hukumannya nanti malam saja yaa, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Atau kau mau aku yang memandikanmu hmm"

Kyungsoo sedikit agak kecewa acara mari melumat tadi terhenti begitu saja, padahal ia sangat menikmati dan menginginkan lebih dari pada itu. Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri jongin" kyungsoo sangat merona dan malu atas perlakuan jongin tadi

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan istrinya itu, ia begitu menyukainya

.

.

.

 **-Rumah Tuan Kim-**

Kyungsoo dan juga jongin tiba di rumah tuan kim jam 8 malam, mereka berdua memakai baju dengan warna yang sama yaitu biru navy. Sekarang mereka duduk di meja makan bersama dengan kedua orangtua jongin dan juga orangtua kyungsoo.

"bagaimana kabar kalian nak" ayah jongin mengeluarkan suaranya

"seperti yang ayah lihat, kami baik-baik saja dan kami bahagia"

"ah apakah anak eomma ini sudah ada tanda-tanda mempunyai anak?" kali ini suara dari eomma kyungsoo nyonya do zitao

"eommaaaa ~~ kami belum memikirkan itu" kyungsoo protes

"Nak apa yang kalian pikirkan, nanti kalau semakin ditunda-tunda yang ada malah tidak dikasih anak, kalian mau?" appa kyungsoo membenarkan

Kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut, jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo mesra di depan kedua orangtuanya

"kami hanya ingin menundanya saja, lagian kami ingin berpacaran dulu eomma appa. Aku dan kyungsoo kan baru saja saling mengenal, jadi kami ingin mengenal lebih jauh lagi"

"Nak sejak kapan kau menjadi sok romantis seperti itu haha" ibu jongin tertawa pelan

"Bu aku memang orang yang romantis, tidak seperti ayah yang kaku"

Appa, eomma kyungsoo dan ibunya jongin tertawa mendengarkan penuturan anaknya sementara ayah jongin hanya cemberut

"kau benar-benar jujur jong, kalau ayahmu itu orang yang sangat tidak bisa romantis"

Mereka semua hanya bisa tertawa sambil menikmati makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam keluarga segera mereka berdua pulang ke apartemen, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan saling tersenyum bahagia. Mereka segera mengistirahatkan diri di kamarnya. Dalam diam baik kyungsoo dan juga jongin sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing

"Soo, , kenapa belum tidur hmm" jongin memperhatikan kyungsoo yang belum memejamkan matanya dari tadi, padahal di mobil menuju pulang kyungsoo merengek bahwa ia sangat cape dan mengantuk

Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap jongin, menatapnya kemudian tersenyum

"Aku belum mengantuk jong"

Jongin membuka lengannya dan menarik kyungsoo perlahan kedalam dekapannya

"Kemarilah, , apa yang kau pikirkan hmm"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan mukanya di dada jongin, ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin suaminya ini, ia sangat menyukainya

"Aku memikirkan orangtua kita"

Jongin merasa bingung dengan perkataan kyungsoo, ia mengelus rambut kyungsoo dengan penuh Kasih sayang

"kenapa dengan mereka?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum perlahan ia memeluk pinggang jongin posesif, entah lah sejak kapan keberanian untuk memeluk jongin ia lakukan. Yang pasti ia sangat nyaman berada di pelukan jongin sekarang

"mereka sangat bahagia melihat hubungan kita, dan kau lihatkan tadi betapa semangatnya mereka untuk mempunyai cucu, anak dari kita. Aku tidak tau nanti bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kita bercerai, mereka pasti sangat sangat kecewa" kyungsoo berucap perlahan

Jongin membuang nafas kasar memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat

"Hmm aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan, pasti ibu sangat sedih. Tapi kita harus membuat mereka yakin bahwa kehidupann kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Aku akan pikirkan cara yang tepat agar perpisahan kita di buat sebaik mungkin"

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan kata jongin

"Setelah kita becerai apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Menikah dengan kekasihmu?" jongin kembali bertanya

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mempercayai chanyeol untuk saat ini. Hmm mungkin aku akan berlibur keliling dunia menjauhi orang-orang yang mengenalku. Dan aku ingin hidup mandiri di Negara lain" kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkannya

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang tidak mempunyai masa depan soo, keinginanmu membuat Harta orangtuamu habis"

"Hahaha setidaknya aku bisa menikmati hidupku dan melupakan semuanya nanti."

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan lelaki tidak tahu diri tadi hmm"

"siapa? Chanyeol? Hmm dia sudah mempunyai pacar baru"

Jongin menatap kyungsoo tajam

"jadi dia yang membuatmu menangis tadi siang?"

"tidak, , itu hanya kelilipan saja"

"kelilipan tapi sambil terisak seperti itu dan matamu jadi bengkak. Aku bukan anak kecil yang kau bohongi soo"

"ah sudah lah aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"aku juga tidak ingin membahasnya membuatku muak saja"

"kau cemburu?"

Jongin memukul kepala kyungsoo perlahan

"mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan lelaki seperti itu"

"oh yaaa, kalau tidak cemburu kenapa tadi siang kau melarangku pergi dengannya"

"ahhh itu, , aku hanya khawatir denganmu soo"

"haha kau khawatir atau cemburu?"

"aissshhh iya aku cemburu, sudah puas?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar jongin yang terlihat kesal karena ketahuan cemburu. Ia menatap jongin tersenyum

"kau lucu, , sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau menjadi tampan"

"ow kau baru menyadari bahwa aku tampan humm, hati-hati kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku soo"

"hahahaha dalam mimpimu jong, kau itu bukan lelaki tipeku"

"kau pasti menyesal"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, suhu di kamarnya semakin dingin dan pelukan erat itu tidak terlepas satu sama lain

"kalau kau, apa rencanamu setelah kita bercerai jong" kyungsoo menatap jongin dekat

"aku akan melanjutkan studyku dan pindah dari sini, aku ingin mengurus perusahaan ayah yang ada di Jerman saja dan tinggal di sana. Sepertinya itu lebih baik"

"apa kau tidak ingin menikah dan mempunyai keluarga sempurna?"

"entah lah aku belum kepikiran tentang hal itu, bagiku sekarang aku harus menjadi orang yang sukses"

"Ah begitu, ku rasa kau pasti bahagia nantinya jong"

"Kau juga soo, kau pasti juga akan bahagia"

"kapan kau akan menceraikanku?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir, entah kenapa pertanyaan dari mulut kyungsoo itu terasa sakit dihatinya. Padahal ia sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk kyungsoo, dan ia pikir kyungsoo juga belajar mencintainya ternyata ia salah.

"Secepatnya, aku akan memikirkan cara yang tepat. Mungkin Bulan depan"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan itu agak sedikit kecewa, padahal ia berharap jongin akan mempertahankan rumah tangganya, tapi ternyata salah. Jongin mempercepat prosesnya, kyungsoo pikir jongin mencintainya ternyata kyungsoo hanya terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam kembali dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama egois tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Andai saja mereka bisa jujur, mungkin kata cerai itu akan dihapus dari rencana awal mereka dan pasti sekarang mereka bahagia

Keduanya terdiam sampai mimpi menjemput dan kembali bertemu didalamnya. Kyungsoo dan jongin malam ini mempunyai mimpi yang sama mereka hidup menjadi keluarga bahagia dan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu. Mereka tertidur saling berpelukan menyambut mimpi Indah malam ini.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita tidak berfaedah ini

Maafkan author masih pemula jadi ceritanya kurang menarik

Semoga tidak bosan dan banyak yang suka

^love kaisoo^


	6. Chapter 5

**LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

Sudah lebih dari 1 Bulan kyungsoo dan juga jongin menjadi suami istri, tidak lebih tepatnya menjadi pasangan pura-pura. Mereka tetap menjadi orang yang cuek dengan kehidupan masing-masing tapi tidak dengan urusan di ranjang. Jongin dan juga kyungsoo rupanya sudah merubah perjanjian kalau mereka boleh menyentuh satu sama lain. Hampir setiap hari desahan keduanya menggema di seluruh ruang apartemen. Jongin setelah pulang kerja selalu minta jatahnya dengan kyungsoo, bukannya menolak kyungsoo malah memberikannya dengan suka hati, bahkan tak jarang kyungsoo yang memintanya kepada jongin.

Seperti halnya sekarang, kyungsoo terlihat gelisah diranjangnya. Ini sudah tengah malam tapi matanya tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Berbeda dengan jongin, setelah lembur bekerja seharian jongin tampak kelelahan dan langsung terlelap tidur. Kyungsoo menatap wajah suaminya itu, ia ingin meminta jatahnya tapi tidak tega kalau membangunkan jongin yang kelelahan. Kyungsoo mengecup pipi jongin satu kali, tapi jongin tetap masih tertidur dengan pulas. Kyungsoo masih mencobanya tapi jongin tetap pada posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Kyungsoo hampir putus asa, ia duduk kasurnya melihat seluruh tubuh jongin yang toples saat tidur, tubuhnya yang begitu sexy semakin membuat kyungsoo tidak tahan. Tiba-tiba ide gilanya muncul, kyungsoo tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

 **-kyungsoo POV-**

Aku melihat tubuh sexy jongin yang begitu mempesona apalagi perutnya itu aku selalu tidak tahan. Aku tersenyum kemudian menunduk tepat d perutnya dan ku kecup perutnya perlahan ku elus perut kotaknya itu ahhh aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku terus melakukan aksiku tapi ternyata jongin tidak bergerak juga dari tidurnya. Apa dia mati?

Ah tapi tidak mungkin, dia masih bernafas lihatlah dada yang bidang itu turun naik secara sempurna. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sempurna seperti jongin.

Hampir sepuluh menit aku bermain di dada dan perutnya tapi dia tetap di posisi yang sama, sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyerah.

"Ya sudah lah aku bermain sendiri saja, huh awas kau jongin nanti aku juga tidak akan memberikanmu jatah selama 1 minggu" aku bermonolog sendiri sambil merebahkan kepalaku di perutnya yang sixpack itu

"Ah tapi kalau aku tidak memberikan jatah 1 minggu aku juga tidak akan tahan, hmm baiklah aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah 3 hari. Huh aku baikkan? Tidak sepertimu lelaki tidak pekaa" aku kembali bermonolog sendiri sambil memperhatikan wajah polosnya, dia benar-benar tampan.

Aku menatap langit-langit sambil terdiam, ahh aku harus menuntaskan ini di kamar mandi. Saat aku ingin bangkit dari perut jongin tiba-tiba aku melihat suatu tonjolan di bagian bawah perutnya. Aku memperhatikan tonjolan itu, bukankah itu benda yang paling ku sukai, benda panjang dan juga keras yang selalu membuatku tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Benda itu terus ku perhatikan, aku merabanya perlahan dari luar boxer jongin

"Hey jongin junior kenapa kau malah bangun hmm kau juga merindukanku? " aku tersenyum menatap tonjolan di balik boxer jongin itu, aku terus mengelusnya perlahan. Ide gilaku pun muncul kembali, sekarang aku terlihat bersemangat. Aku yakin pasti jongin terbangun setelah aku melakukan ide gila itu

Aku bangun perlahan dari perutnya, duduk disamping jongin. Ku turunkan celana jongin perlahan beserta celana dalamnya. Betapa senangnya aku melihat kejantanan jongin, mataku berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan eskrim enak.

"baiklah jongin junior aku juga merindukanmu bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hmm" sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila sekarang, tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang aku harus menuntaskan semuanya

Ku kecup kepala junior jongin perlahan, ku jilat dan ku masukkan ke dalam mulutku perlahan. Ku lepaskan lagi juniornya dari mulutku uggghhh rasanya sedikit aneh tapi aku menyukainya. Kucoba masukkan lagi perlahan junior jongin dalam mulutku ku gerakkan perlahan keluar masuk seperti aku menjilati eskrim kesukaanku. Ahhh aku benar-benar gila sekarang

Aku terus melakukannya memainkan junior jongin, ku lihat jongin mulai memberikan respon ia bergerak perlahan dan membuka matanya. Aku terus melakukan aksiku tanpa peduli jongin sudah bangun

"soo ahhhh kau sedang apaa" jongin ingin bangun tapi ia malah mendesah nikmat

Aku terus menggoda juniornya, ku mainkan dengan tanganku. Ku tatap matanya sayu seolah berkata aku menginginkanmu

"ahhhh soo kau mau apa hmm" mata kami bertemu ia pasti mengerti apa mauku

"Jongiiin, , aku mau ituu" suaraku manjaa

"Ahhh kau benar-benar soo"

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya ia menjauhkan tangan kyungsoo dari juniornya dan segera menarik tubuh kyungsoo. Jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo, menggigitnya perlahan

"Kau berani membangunkanku seperti itu hmmm"

"Habisnya kau tidak bangun, aku tidak bisa tidur dari tadi" kyungsoo cemberut

"astagaaa, baiklah anak nakal kau dihukum tidak ada permainan lembut malam ini karena kau berani membangunkan beruang tidur"

Aku membulatkan mata menatapnya. Aku rasa sudah salah membangunkan jongin seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dengan permainan kasar, itu menyakitkan

"Ta-tapi jongin aku tidak mau kasar" ucapku takut

"salah sendiri" jongin menurunkanku dari badannya

Aku telungkup dikasurku, jongin memukul pantatku perlahan, kemudian ia menyeringai

"baik anak nakal, kita main sampai besok pagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti"

Aku meneguk salivaku kasar, aku ingin protes tapi celanaku sudah diturunkan paksa oleh jongin. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku malam ini

Jongin mengelus vaginaku perlahan, kemudian ia langsung memasukkan jarinya dan mengobok obok dalam. Ini sedikit sakit

"Ahhhh jong, jangan seperti ituu"

Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai memukul pantatku lagi. Ia menggangkat pinggulku dan membuat aku menungging. Tak lama ku rasakan benda kesukaanku tadi junior jongin sudah mulai memenuhi vaginaku. Rasanya sakit tapi nikmat. Ia langsung menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dari lubangku. Kami berdua saling mendesah mengungkapkan betapa nikmatnya permainan malam ini.

"ahhhh soo"

"Jongin faster uuggghhh"

Jongin terus memainkan juniornya di dalam lubangku, ia semakin cepat menggerakkannya sampai aku kewalahan

"ahhh jong aku akan sampai"

"Keluarkan lah soo"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Aku mengerang panjang tanda bahwa aku sudah mencapai klimaksku

Jongin masih menggerakkan juniornya semakin intens. Aku tahu ia belum sampai pada puncaknya. Aku sudah lelah tapi aku harus melayani nafsunya yang gila itu

Permainan ini terus berlanjut sampai pagi menjelang. Kamar kami sudah tidak beraturan. Bau percintaan tercium di seluruh sudut kamar. Baik jongin maupun kaku sekarang hanya bisa memejamkan mata.,keduanya benar-benar lelah dengan permainan gila itu.

.

.

.

 **-author POV-**

Hampir empat Bulan sudah kehidupan jongin dan juga kyungsoo bersama. Mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dan semakin mesra, mungkin mereka lupa dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelumnya.

Pagi ini seperti biasa kyungsoo sedang memasak sarapan untuk jongin. Hampir setiap pagi setelah pergulatan semalam suntuk keduanya di ranjang, kyungsoo selalu bangun pagi dan sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Pagi ini dia membuat sandwich beserta susu untuk sarapan, karena kalau ia memasak pasti waktunya tidak akan cukup karena mereka selalu bangun kesiangan.

.

Cup

.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kyungsoo dan pinggangnya pun terasa mengetat karena ada tangan kekar yg memeluknya secara posesif

"jong ayo sarapan kenapa terus manja seperti ini nanti kau bisa terlambat ke kantornya" kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan kekar suaminya itu

"sayang biarkan seperti ini dulu aku menyukainya"

"Hmmm tapi waktu terus berjalan tuan kim"

"huh baiklah nyonya kim" jongin memanyunkan bibirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya, duduk di meja makan

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir jongin lembut

"jangan cemberut seperti anak kecil begitu"

"Hmmm aku mau dicium lagi nyonya kim, aku mau sarapan itu saja" jongin bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan kepada ibunya

"kau mau lagi? "

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menatap kyungsoo seperti anak anjing yang minta kasihani

Kyungsoo mendekat

"aaaawwwwwww soo sakit" jongin meringis begitu telinganya ditarik oleh kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan telinga jongin

"makanya jangan sok manja, ini sudah pagi dan kau hampir terlambat ke kantor masih bisa-bisanya bertingkah laku seperti itu. Lagian tadi malam kurang puas huh kau meraup seluruh mulutku"

Jongin mengelus telinganya yang memerah

"Soo kalau masalah diranjang kau tau sendiri kita tdak ada kata puas, malah tidak cukup waktu. Benarkan? "

"mwooo? Kita hey hey tolong perbaiki kata-kata anda tuan kim. Kita? Anda saja yang memiliki nafsu segila itu, aku tidak pernah"

"O ya apakah kau lupa kalau kau terus berteriak jongin oohh faster terus jongin iya disitu sangat enak" jongin terkekeh geli

"Yaaaaaaa" kyungsoo melotot

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil meminum susunya

.

Ting tong

Ting tong

.

Bunyi bel apartemen jongin menggema diseluruh ruangan. Jongin dan kyungsoo saling bertatapan

"aku yakin itu sehun selalu saja datang disaat seperti ini"

Kyungsoo berdiri menuju pintu lalu

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya

Kyungsoo menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia melihat sosok namja tampan berdiri di depannya

"Hai kyungie, ,"

Sapa chanyeol, ya itu chanyeol yg datang bertamu sepagi ini.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol tidak suka

"mau apa kau kesini? "

Chanyeol langsung memeluk kyungsoo erat dan ia meneteskan air matanya

"Kyung, aku mohon maafkanlah aku. Aku sadar kyung aku salah selama ini, aku menyesal benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam didalam pelukan chanyeol, baru sekarang chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini. Kyungsoo membiarkan chanyeol berbicara dahulu.

Sedangkan chanyeol terus memeluknya erat air matanya terus turun

"aku sangat mencintaimu kyung. Aku mohon berilah aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang, ia hanya bingung bagaimana menolak chanyeol saat ini tanpa melibatkan kata-kata kasar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo tangannya beralih memegang kedua pipi kyungsoo dan chanyeol menatap kyungsoo teduh dengan kejujuran tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun

"aku merindukanmu kyung. Saranghae"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kyungsoo. Bibir mereka bertemu, chanyeol menyesap bibir kyungsoo, ciuman yang sangat manis. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ia merasakan bibir chanyeol tapi tidak membalas ciuman itu. Jauh di lubuk hati kyungsoo sebenarnya ia juga rindu dengan chanyeol. Tapi kyungsoo masih belum bisa percaya kembali dengan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol terus menempelkan bibirnya dan memeluk kyungsoo erat

"ehheeem, , maaf aku mengganggu tuan dan nona. Ada baiknya kalian lakukan semua ini di hotel saja, daripada kalian mengotori apartemenku" jongin menginterupsi adegan mesra diantara keduanya, jongin sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan berdiri menjauhi chanyeol untuk segera menghampiri jongin, tapi chanyeol menahan tangan kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi jauh darinya.

"Jongin, ," ucap kyungsoo lirih

Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang membuat orang lain terbunuh. Ia tidak suka dengan adegan tadi.

"Maafkan kami tuan kim" chanyeol membungkuk

"hmmm lakukanlah semau kalian, asalkan jangan diapartemenku"

"Jongin , ," kyungsoo menatap jongin merasa bersalah

"kau tenang saja, perceraian kita akan kuirus secepatnya"

"Benarkah? " chanyeol berbinar

"yaaa kalian tunggu saja. Baiklah aku permisi pergi ke kantor sekarang" jongin dengan langkah cepat segera keluar dari apartemennya ia benar-benar marah. Ia kecewa dengan perlakuan kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dihadapan keduanya

Sementara kyungsoo ingin mengejar jongin tapi lagi-lagi chanyeol menahannya

"Kyungie jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Maafkan akuu"

"chanyeol aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali padamu"

"Tapi kenapa kyung, kenapa kau tidak mau kembali padaku"

"karenaaa, , karena aku sudah menikah chan. Aku sudah mempunyai suami"

"kau gila kyung, kalian hanya menikah pura-pura. Hey apakah kau lupa humm"

"Kami sudah benar-benar jadi suami istri. Aku mencintainya"

"mwoo? Apa kau bilang? Cinta? Tidak kyung, kau mencintaiku bukan diaa"

"chan aku mohon,, aku tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Mohon kau mengerti, kehidupanku sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku sudah mempunyai suami chan. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang dari sini"

"Kau mengusirku? Tidak kyung aku tidak akan pergi"

"apa kau gilaa, aku bilang pergi dari sini. Ku mohon chan"

"tidak kyung" chanyeol memegang tangan kyungsoo erat

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dan plakkk! Kyungsoo menampar pipi chanyeol keras. Ia menangis pelan

"Kau menamparku soo? "

"iyaa, aku menamparmu. Aku membencimu park. Sekarang pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah kyung, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah"

Chanyeol pergi dari apartemen kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamar itu

Setelah beberapa menit ia menangis, ia baru ingat kalau jongin tadi sempat marah padanya. Ia langsung mencari handphonenya untuk menghubungi jongin menjelaskan semuanya agar jongin tidak salah paham.

Berkali-kali kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi jongin. Tapi tidak ada satu panggilanpun yang dijawab jongin. Pesan kyungsoo pun hanya diabaikannya saja

Kyungsoo segera mengambil tindakan, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menuju kantor jongin. Ia tidak ingin jongin salah paham dengan semua kekacauan pagi tadi. Kyungsoo harus segera menjelaskannya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di kantor jongin dengan naik taksi. Langsung ia menuju ruangan jongin yang berada dilantai paling atas. Semua orang menyapa dan menghormati kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu bahwa kyungsoo adalah istri dari direktur mereka

Sementara jongin didalam ruangannya hanya duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu pusing dengan keadaan yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Ia tidak semangat bekerja, semua jadwal meetingnyapun dibatalkan. Pintu ruangan jongin diketuk pelan dan munculah sosok wanita cantik masuk ke ruangan jongin. Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang berani memasuki ruangannya

"hai, , apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Jongin duduk seperti semula, ia berusaha menetralkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak boleh terlihat marah, emosi, kecewa atau apapun itu.

"tidak, aku hanya harus memeriksa laporan yang setumpuk itu" ucap jongin berusaha seperti biasa sambil menunjuk berkas laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada d ruangan jongin, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tapi bibirnya kelu, ia pun merasa jongin bersikap seperti biasa, ia tidak marah sama sekali. Ada baiknya ia tidak membuka cerita tentang chanyeol, kyungsoo yakin jongin pasti mengerti dengan keadaan tadi pagi

Jongin berdiri duduk menghampiri kyungsoo. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang

"ada apa kau kemari soo? Ada perlu sesuatu? "

"aku hanya ingin menjelaskan yang tadi" kyungsoo berbicara pelan, ia menunduk takut jongin harus meledak

"aku mengerti soo, aku tidak marah. Maafkan tadi sudah mengganggu kalian"

"Tidak jong, kau salah paham"

Jongin hanya tersenyum

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi pengacara untuk mengurus perceraian kita. Aku juga sudah menelpon ayah, ku bilang kita akan bercerai karena kita terus bertengkar. Ayah dan ibu sangat marah kepadaku tapi setelah itu mereka hanya pasrah. Maafkan aku yang sudah menunda-nunda perjanjian kita"

"jongin, , kau salah paham"

"Aku mengerti kalian saling mencintai kyung. Maafkan aku sudah membuat perjanjian kita terlalu lama"

kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia sadar semua ini hanya pura-pura. Percuma ia jelaskan semuanya, jongin pasti tidak peduli, jongin pasti akan tetap meneruskan perceraian ini

"segera setelah bercerai mungkin aku langsung pindah ke Jerman. Aku akan memberikan apartemenku kepadamu soo. Kau boleh tinggal disana"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap jongin yang seperti ini

"aku juga akan pindah dari sini jong, sesuai dengan keinginanku"

"ah begitu, , "

Handphone kyungsoo berbunyi eomma kyungsoo menelpon. Orangtuanya pasti sudah mendengar kabar perceraian mereka. Kyungsoo harus berusaha menjelaskannya agar eomma dan appa tidak khawatir kepadanya

"halooo"

"kyungie, , apa benar berita itu nak? Apa kalian akan bercerai?" suara eomma saat ini bergetar sepertinya eomma sekarang sedang menangis

"Eomma maafkan kami. Kami hanya tidak ingin membuat eomma dan appa khawatir"

"Tapi kenapa nak? Kalian terlihat bahagia, eomma dan juga appa bahagia melihat kehidupan kalian. Kenapa kalian bercerai, tolong pikirkan lagi" suara eomma pecah, sekarang eomma benar-benar menangis

"eomma,, maafkan kami" kyungsoo juga ikut menangis

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah perceraian mereka baik kyungsoo maupun jongin sudah pindah dari apartemen. Mereka berdua tinggal di rumah orangtua masing-masing. Hari ini jongin akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana.

Sebelum berangkat ke Jerman nanti sore, jongin sudah membuat janji ingin bertemu dengan kyungsoo untuk terakhir kali. Tak dipungkiri jongin sangat merindukan gadis kecil yang setiap malam selalu meneriakan namanya, tapi apa daya jongin harus ingat itu hanya sementara. Mereka tidak bisa bersama untuk selamanya

.

.

- **jam 10 pagi di cafe-**

 **-jongin pov-**

 **.**

Aku sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di café ini. Suasananya masih sepi, ya memang karena ini terlalu pagi. Aku duduk sendiri sambil menyesap kopi yang aku pesan tadi

"maafkan aku terlambat" suara itu, suara yang aku rindukan

Ku tatap wajah manisnya dan memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Aku merindukannya, benar-benar merindukannya. Oh Tuhan berilah aku kekuatan untuk menahan ini semuanya. Ini sudah berakhir jongin, hey sadarlah. Apakah kau lupa dulu kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Tidak apa soo, kau bisa datangpun aku senang" ucapku senyum

Senyum cantiknya yang membuatku gila. Aku rindu senyuman itu. Cukup jongin cukup, , ingat dia milik orang lain bukan milikmu lagi

Aku berusaha menetralkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus bisa bersikap biasa saja dengannya

"Ah kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

"hmmm aku mau coklat panas saja jong. Sudah lama aku tidak minum itu"

"Baiklah"

Aku memesankan coklat hangat untuknya dan segera kembali menghampirinya.

"bagaimana kabarmu? " ucapku membuka percakapan diantara kami

"yaah seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja jong. Dan kau bagaimana denganmu?"

"ah aku juga baik soo. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan rumah"

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tanya

"Memangnya ada apa? "

"tak ada, hanya saja ayah dan ibu terus-terusan memarahiku kenapa bisa berpisah denganmu. Yah begitulah, setiap hari aku selalu kabur ke apartemen sehun haha"

"dasar anak kecil, kenapa malah kabur. Terus bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu apakah sampai sekarang masih memarahimu? "

"Tidak lagi soo, mereka mungkin sudah lelah. Yaah begitulah"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ia kembali tersenyum

Coklat panas pesanan kyungsoo sudah datang, ia meminumnya perlahan. Dan kami kembali dalam keheningan masing-masing. Sejak perceraian itu kami tidak pernah lagi saling menghubungi, kami merasa canggung sekarang

"Jong, jam berapa kau berangkat ke Jerman?" ia membuka suaranya dan menatapku

"Ah nanti sore soo jam 6 sore. Ada apa? "

"Cuma bertanya saja" ia terus menerus tersenyum

"Hahhaa kau jangan merindukanku yaa"

"Tuan kim kau masih seperti yang dulu selalu mempunyai percaya diri yang berlebih. Ya pasti aku tidak akan merindukanmu, hehe"

"Oh yaaa aku tidak yakin. Kalau kau merindukanku telpon saja soo"

"hahaha dasar hitam, sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan merindukanmu"

"apakah kau lupa, kau tidak bisa tidur apabila tidak memelukku hmm"

"yaaa jongin aku tidak pernah seperti itu"

"apalah kau lupa selalu minta jatah setiap malam humm hahaha"

"sudah jongin aissshhhh kau membuatku maluu"

Aku terkekeh pelan ku beranikan diri memegang tangannya dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan jempolku. Kyungsoo pun tidak keberatan dengan perlakuanku

"Hahhaa nanti kalau aku tidak ada, kau jangan sering main sendiri. Lebih baik hubungi aku saja, kita bisa phonesex kalau kau mau"

"kau masih sangat mesum tuan kim, haha. Aku tidak segila itu menghubungi mantan suamiku untuk melayani semua nafsuku. Lebih baik aku meminta kepada laki-laki lain yang bisa memuaskanku"

"Aissshhh kau semakin hari semakin nakal saja soo, jangan dengan lelaki lain. Kau mau terkena penyakit huh"

"ya suka-suka aku jong, yang penting aku menikmatinya"

"dasar hehe" kami tetap berpegangan tangan seolah olah tangan kami berkata jangan lepaskan pegangan ini

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini soo? Kau jadi pindah?"

"Aku tidak tau jong, mungkin minggu depan aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ke Jepang. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana, aku ingin mengunjungi teman lamaku"

"setelah itu? Kau akan menetap di korea?"

"Mungkin tidak. Kau tau sekarang aku lebih tertarik dengan fashion. Aku suka menggambar desain-desain mode pakaian, itu mengasyikkan. Aku betah berlama-lama berkutat dengan semua sketsaku. Ternyata luhan eonnie pun menyukai desainku. Eonnie menyaranku untuk mengikuti kelas desaigner di paris, katanya ada seorang temannya yang berada di sana dan aku bisa belajar dengannya. Tapi aku masih ragu dengan kemampuanku"

"Oh yaaa, lebih baik kau mencobanya soo. Pasti kau akan menjadi desaigner terkenal"

"hahaha entah lah aku masih memikirkannya"

"o ya bagaimana kabar pacarmu? Kapan kalian menikah?

"Chanyeol? Ah dia sekarang sangat sibuk, entah lah jong kami belum merencanakannya"

"hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan? "

"yaaa tentu baik, sangat baik. Kami hanya kurang komunikasi"

"ah syukurlah. Nanti kalau kau menikah kau haus memberi kabar kepadaku, aku akan pulang menghadiri undanganmu"

"hahaha aku belum kepikiran untuk menikah cepat jong. Kalau kau? Kapan kau menikah? Sebaiknya kau segera menikah jong, agar ada yang mengurusmu di Jerman"

"kau bertanya kapan aku akan menikah? Hey soo sepertinya kau lupa kalau mantan suamimu ini tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri soo, kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil saja"

"Kau masih seperti anak kecil jong, memasak saja tidak bisa. Nanti di Jerman jangan sering-sering makan junkfood kau akan sakit, jangan sering minum alkohol dan juga begadang. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupakan vitamin harus diminum setiap hari"

Aku tersenyum, tak kusangka ia begitu perhatian terhadap kesehatanku

"aku pasti mengingatnya soo, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku"

"untuk itulah lebih baik kau segera mencari seseorang yang bisa memperhatikanmu jong"

Sesorang yang bisa memperhatikanku itu hanya kau soo, aku tidak akan mencari yeoja lain. Kau terlalu Indah bagi hidupku. Aku menatapnya terus

"baiklah akan aku cari seseorang itu"

"Itu lebih baik"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanaku. Sebuah hadiah yang sengaja sudah ku persiapkan untuknya

"Ah soo ini untukmu" aku menaruh kotak itu dihadapannya

"Apa ini jong? " ia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, karena kau mau bekerjasama denganku waktu itu. Dan juga selama kita menikah aku belum pernah memberikan apapun untukmu. Jadi ku mohon terimalah, terserah mau dipakai atau disimpan saja yang penting jangan dibuang soo. Itu kenang-kenangan dariku"

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu dan mengambil benda yang ada didalamnya, ia menatap hadiahku

"Jong, ini benar-benar Bagus, gomawoo" matanya berbinar menatap sebuah kalung yang ku berikan untuknya.

Sebuah kalung sederhana yang memiliki liontin berbentuk hati. Aku memberikan kenang-kenangan itu untuk kyungsoo agar ia selalu mengingatku

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"aku sungguh menyukainya jong, sekali lagi terimakasih. Bisa kah kau membantuku untuk memakaikannya? "

"ah tentu" aku mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya dan mengambil kalung itu. Ia memunggungiku.

Aku menyampingkan rambut panjangnya, ku pakaikan kalung itu untuknya. Pandanganku tak lepas dari leher jenjangnya dan pundak putihnya yang begitu halus. Aku mengelus pundaknya perlahan dan segera melepaskannya. Aku takut akan semakin tidak kuat untuk melepaskannya

"Sudah soo, berbaliklah aku ingin melihatnya"

Ia berbalik duduk menghadapku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Ya Tuhan aku tidak kuat, ia benar-benar cantik

"bagaimana? " Ucapnya bertanya kepadaku

"kau sangat cantik, kalung itu cocok untukmu"

"Hehe gomawo jongin, aku akan terus memakainya"

"sama-sama soo"

"Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu, maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa soo, kau datang ke sini saja aku sudah sangat senang"

Ia tersenyum sambil memegangi kalung pemberianku. Aku suka melihat senyumnya bahkan bisa melihatnya sedekat ini sekarang.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, aku harus segera pulang mempersiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke jerman nanti sore

"kita pulang sekarang? " ucapku kepadanya

"Ah kau benar ini sudah siang, nanti kau akan terlambat"

"Ku antar kau pulang yaa"

"tidak usah jong, aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"ahh nee, baiklah soo. Aku pamit yaa terimakasih sudah datang hari ini"

Kyungsoo langsung memelukku erat. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya ini

"aku yang sangat berterimakasih padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana jaga kesehatan juga"

Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambut panjangnya

"Pasti soo, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku disana. Kau juga yaa, jangan nakal disini. Jangan merindukanku hehe"

Ia memukul dadaku perlahan

"aku pasti merindukanmu jongin" ucapnya lirih

Aku tersenyum, mengecup Puncak kepalanya perlahan dan kembali memeluknya erat

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu soo"

Kami berpelukan erat beberapa menit dan ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ku tatap ia perlahan, ku lihat ada sedikit butiran krystal di pipinya. Ku usap perlahan

"jangan menangisiku soo"

Ia menatapku dan selalu memberikan senyuman yang sangat aku sukai

"Aku tidak menangis jong, jangan PD seperti itu"

"Hahaha baiklaah, ayo kita pulang"

Kami berjalan bersama keluar dari café itu. Aku mengantarkan ke mobilnya memastikan ia masuk mobil dengan selamat.

"segeralah kau pulang jongin, kenapa malah mengantarkanku"

"haha iya. Setelah kau pulang aku juga segera pulang soo. Kau hati-hati yaa"

"nee gomawo, aku pulang. Selamat tinggal jongin"

"selamat tinggal kyungsoo"

Ia menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dariku. Hari ini detik ini kami resmi berpisah. Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu kyung. Pasti namja lain akan lebih bisa membahagiakanmu lebih daripada aku.

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyianyiakanmu dan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Maafkan lama updatenya, karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk kerja

Sibuk pecahin teka-teki album power

Sibuk liatin jongin yang setiap hari makin ganteng aja, aku tuh ga tahan jong liat kamu. Pengen cepat-cepat bawa ke KUA

Kyung : woy laki guee, ,

Me : kan udah cerai kyung, jongin duren dong sekarang, hahaha

Kyung : mati aja loo thor

.

.

Makasih sudah mampir

Maafkan juga jalan ceritanya jadi seperti ini

Mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka

Kalau ada masukkan kritik dan saran silahkan berikan untuk author yang pemula ini

.

.

Selalu cintai kyungsoo dan juga jongin yaaa, hehe ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

Seorang lelaki tampan kini sedang sibuk dalam pertemuan dengan kolega dan beberapa pemegang saham perusahaannya. Kini rapat tersebut diadakan dicabang yang berada di paris, Perancis. Kim Jongin selaku CEO utama dari perusahaan itu tampak begitu serius mendengarkan beberapa pemaparan materi yang di sampaikan oleh Kim Jong dae, kepala cabang perusahaan kim corp yang berada di paris.

Setelah hampir 3 jam akhirnya rapat itu selesai juga. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan jongin kini berada di ruangan jongdae sekarang. Jongdae merupakan kakak sepupu jauh jongin yang kini dipercaya untuk memegang cabang perusahaan yang ada di paris, selain itu jongdae juga merupakan sahabat jongin semasa kecil dulu.

"apa kau akan langsung balik ke Jerman hari ini? " tanya jongdae yang saat ini tengah duduk bersama jongin di sofa ruangan kerjanya

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin disini dulu beberapa hari untuk melepas penatku bekerja. Lagipula ayah juga menyetujuiku liburan beberapa hari"

"ah benarkah? Itu lebih baik jongin. Aku sangat senang kau disini liburan. Menginaplah dirumahku, minseok dan anak-anakku pun pasti senang karena kau mengunjungi kami"

"nanti akan ku pikirkan hyung, aku sudah menyewa hotel untuk beberapa malam kedepan"

"hmmm kalau begitu setidaknya mampirlah ke rumah kami"

"baiklah hyung, aku pasti akan sempatkan berkunjung ke rumahmu"

"Itu lebih baik. Ah apakah kau malam ini sudah ada acara? "

"sepertinya belum ada hyung, aku hanya ingin istirahat di kamarku saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku malam ini. Kebetulan minseok malam ini akan mengadakan pegelaran fashion rancangannya di sebuah hotel ternama di pusat kota paris. Setelah acara itu kita bisa makan malam bersama. Aku yakin minseok pasti sangat senang karena kau bisa datang di acaranya"

"Oh yaaaa, , baiklaah aku akan ikut denganmu. Daripada aku mati bosan di kamar sendirian. Lagipula aku sudah kangen dengan minseok noona"

" yaaa ,, aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 nanti, jadi bersiaplah. Disana banyak wanita serta model cantik jongin, siapa tau kau tertarik dengan salah satu diantara mereka"

"Hahhaha hyung kau ini. Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita manapun"

"Jongin,, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bukalah hatimu, sudah seharusnya kau memiliki pendamping lagi yang akan mengurus hidupmu"

"hyung sudahlaah, aku senang dengan kehidupanku sekarang" ucap jongin sambil berdiri untuk segera keluar dari ruangan jongdae

"aku permisi hyung, aku tunggu kau jam 7" segera jongin pergi dari ruangan jongdae dan pulang menuju hotel yang ia diami selama di paris

"Aissshhh anak itu benar-benar"

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, celana hitam serta sepatu yang mengkilap. Kini ia tengah menunggu jongdae yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

Saat jongdae datang menjemput jongin di hotel tempat ia menginap. Kini keduanya segera melesat menuju tempat acara pegelaran fashion minseok. Keduanya memasuki tempat acara dan kini duduk di tempat vvip yang sudah disediakan. Beberapa jam kini acara itu sudah hampir selesai setelah penutupan yang menampilkan sosok cantik Kim Minseok yang berdiri diatas panggung dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua tamu yang sudah datang, diakhiri dengan riuh tepuk tangan kagum oleh semua tamu yang menyukai dan memuji rancangan minseok.

Kim minseok adalah seorang desaigner yang lumayan terkenal di kota paris, sudah hampir beberapa tahun dirinya merancang berbagai fashion yang sangat disukai oleh orang-orang. Bahkan rancangannya sudah terkenal hampir di berbagai negara. Sebelum menikah dengan jongdae sepupunya jongin, minseok hanyalah seorang mahasiswi sederhana yang menempuh pendidikan desaigner di fakultas terkenal di seoul. Minseok hidup sebagai seorang yatim piatu dan berusaha dengan keras berjuang demi kehidupannya. Namun saat dirinya bertemu jongdae, kehidupannya hampir berubah. Jongdae selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan yang mampu membuat minseok selalu bahagia setiap harinya. Dan saat mereka menikah, jongdae harus pindah ke paris dan mengajak minseok untuk hidup bersamanya. Saat tinggal di paris itulah jongdae mulai mengenalkan minseok dengan beberapa temannya yang merupakan desaigner terkenal. Dan disinilah minseok sekarang ia berhasil mencapai mimpi-mimpinya menjadi desaigner terkenal berkat suaminya jongdae

Setelah acara selesai, minseok langsung menghampiri jongdae dan memeluk serta mengecup bibir jongdae dengan mesra

"Kau datang sayang,, terimakasih banyak" ucap minseok tersenyum

"aku pasti akan datang disetiap acaramu sayangku" jongdae mengelus rambut panjang istrinya itu

"sepertinya kalian lupa ada aku disini" ucap jongin memecah kemesraan yang tercipta diantara kedua suami istri tersebut

Jongdae tertawa pelan dan segera melepas pelukan istrinya. Minseok terkejut melihat kedatangan jongin dan segera ia pun menghamburkan dirinya dipelukan adik sepupunya itu

"aaaa maafkan aku jongin sayang, aku tidak tau kau juga datang. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk menyaksikan acaraku tadi"

"sama-sama noona. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menyaksikan acara dari desaigner terkenal di kota paris ini"

Minseok memukul bahu jongin dan segera melepas pelukannya

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan jong, hahaha tapi terimakasih banyak"

Jongin hanya tersenyum

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan malam bersama sayang, sekalian mengajak jongin untuk mencoba masakan enak di sini" ucap jongdae

"Ah oppa benar, tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengambil tasku dan berpamitan kepada semuanya"

"Hmmm baiklaah,, " jongdae melepaskan minseok pergi ke backstage

Saat minseok mengambil tas dan berpamitan pada semuanya, seseorang wanita cantik kini memanggilnya untuk memberikan selamat

"minseok eonnie, , aaaa selamaaat akhirnya acaramu berjalan dengan sukses. Aku juga ingin sepertimu" ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk minseok riang

"ah aku begini juga karena bantuanmu adikku yang cantik. Kau sudah banyak sekali membantu dan memberikan dukungan padaku. Aku yakin setelah ini kau lah yang akan mengadakan acara seperti ini, karena kau juga desaigner yang sangat hebat"

"Ah eonnie bisa sajaa, aku masih jauh dibawahmu"

"Hahaha nanti kau juga akan mencapainya kyungiee"

"nee eonnie aku akan berusaha agar bisa seperti eonnie"

"Kyungiee kau datang sendirian? Setelah ini kau ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada eonnie, ada apa?"

"ikutlah makan malam bersamaku. Karena kau sudah membantuku jadi aku akan meneraktirmu makan malam, bagaimana?"

"eonnie, , aku tidak bisaa"

"kenapa? Ayolah soo. Sekalian akan kukenalkan kau dengan suamiku. Jeball hanya sebentar"

"baiklah kalau eonnie memaksaa, hehe"

"yey, , makasih soo. Ayo kita pergi"

"tapi eonnie aku membawa mobilku sendiri"

"ah kalau begitu kau susul aku saja di restaurant pusat kota, aku tunggu kau disana"

"iya eonniee"

"aku menyusul suamiku dulu, kasian ia sudah menunggu lama"

Minseok segera berlalu menuju jongdae dan jongin yang sudah lama menunggunya. Sedangkan wanita cantik yang kini ditinggal pergi oleh minseok hanya tersenyum sambil menatap lucu kepergian eonnie kesayangannya.

.

.

 **-Kyungsoo POV-**

Namaku DO Kyungsoo, sekarang aku tinggal di Kota Paris. Aku tinggal disini untuk mencapai semua mimpi-mimpiku dan melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang sudah ku tinggalkan jauh disana.

Aku sekarang membantu minseok eonnie sekalian belajar darinya. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya, merancang fashion terbaik, mempunyai butik kemudian menjadi seorang desaigner yang cukup di kenal oleh orang banyak.

Ah sekarang aku harus menyusul eonnie ke restaurant tidak enak kalau aku harus datang terlambat. Aku segera menuju mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sekitar 30 menit aku tiba di restaurant yang diberitahukan oleh minseok eonnie aku segera masuk dan mencari keberadaannya.

Itu dia duduk bersama dua pria, pasti yang disebelahnya itu suami eonnie. Segera aku menghampirinya

"eonnieee, ," ucapku tersenyum kepada minseok eonnie serta lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya

"kyungieee aku sempat berpikir kau tidak jadi ke sini"

"hehe maafkan aku agak terlambat"

"tidak apa-apa kyung. Nah kenalkan ia suamiku kyung Kim Jongdae. Sayang dia yang aku ceritakan kepadamu"

Aku menatap kim jongdae dengan tersenyum, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan suami dari eonnie. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi

"ah jadi ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan selalu membantumu itu sayang? Maaf baru bisa sekarang kita bertemu kyungsoo-sshi. Aku Kim Jongdae" ucap suami eonnie sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku untuk bersalaman

"Ah tidak apa-apa jongdae sshi aku senang sekarang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo" ucapku tersenyum sambil menabat tangannya

"panggil aku oppa saja, kau kan sudah dianggap oleh minseok seperti adikmu, jadi tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu"

"ah nee oppa terimakasih"

"Kyungiee ayo duduk kau mau pesan apaa" ucap minseok

"ah aku lupa kenalkan dia adik sepupu kesayanganku Kim Jongin. Nah Jongin ini teman baik noona Do Kyungsoo"

Aku menatap lelaki yang duduk tepat disebelah kursiku. Aku dan dia saling bertatapan, mata kami bertemu. Aku sangat terkeut bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama aku kubur dalam-dalam jauh dari ingatanku, tapi kini sosok itu kembali dan sekarang berhadapan denganku. Aku yakin Jongin pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihatku, lihatlah ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan. Jongin menatapku dan ia pun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya, senyum yang sangat manis yang begitu aku rindukan.

"apa kabar soo, ," ucap jongin

"Ah ak-aku baik jongin" aku menjabat tangan hangatnya

"Bagaimana denganmu? "

"Aku ya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sangat baik" jongin menggenggam tanganku erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya

"kalian saling kenal? " ucap minseok menghampiri kami

"Ah tentu noona, diaaa ma-"

"Kami berteman eonniee, teman waktu aku masih di korea" ku sela ucapan jongin yang hendak menjelaskan semuanya kepada minseok. Aku belum menjelaskan semuanya kepada minseok, ku pikir hal buruk seperti itu tidak perlu kuberitahukan kepada semua orang

"Ah benarkah? Waaahhh tidak menyangka kalau kalian ternyata berteman"

Jongin hanya menatapku heran, aku yakin ia tidak suka kalau aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya

Saat ini kami hanya saling diam tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Rasa canggung menyelimuti kami. Tapi kali ini jongdae mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan

"kau tau kyungsoo, aku tidak menyangka sepupuku mempunyai teman wanita yang cantik seperti kau. Aku kira sepupuku ini tidak normal hahaha. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan wanita" jongdae tertawa geli. Akupun ikut tersenyum atas penuturan jongdae. Seorang Kim Jongin yang begitu menawan sampai sekarang belum mempunyai wanita manapun, dia benar-benar belum berubah.

"hyuuung aisssshhh, aku normal sangat normal asal kau tahu" jongin menatap jongdae kesal kemudian menatapku tersenyum

"hahaha sudah-sudah ayo pesan makanannya aku sudah lapar" ucap minseok

Kami makan malam dengan tenang, terkadang Jongdae menggoda minseok melakukan skinship di hadapan kami. Ah aku jadi ingat bagaimana aku dan juga Jongin melakukan seperti mereka, aissshh pikiran ini kenapa datang lagi.

Setelah hampir 1 jam kami makan ngobrol tertawa bersama, handphone minseok berdering dan ia segera mengangkatnya. Ia tampak berbicara dan setelah itu ia berdiri

"sayang sepertinya kita harus segera pulang, kasian anak-anak tadi bibi bilang mereka tidak mau tidur kalau kita belum pulang"

"mereka itu kebiasaan, ya sudah kita pulang sekarang"

"kyungiee maafkan eonnie, tapi kami harus segera pulang"

"ah iya tidak apa-apa eonnie aku sudah selesai. Aku juga pulang sekarang"

"o iya jongin maaf kami tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena hotelmu berlawanan arah dengan rumah kami. Bagaimana denganmu jam segini taksi pasti sudah tidak ada"

"aku tidak apa-apa noona, aku akan jalan kaki sajaa"

"kau gilaa, kalau kau tersesat bagaimana" minseok menatapku

"ah kyungiee kau mau kan mengantarkan jongin ke hotel tempat ia menginap. Hotelnya searah dengan apartemenmu hanya beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalmu. Eonnie minta tolong kali ini denganmu, eonnie tidak tega kalau adik sepupu kesayanganku ini tersesat"

"Akuu? Ba-baiklah eonniee aku akan mengantarkannya"

"tidak usah noona, aku tau jalan pulang"

"Sudah jangan membantah, ayo kita pulang"

.

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

Didalam mobil keduanya hening saling terdiam, rasa canggung masih ada diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo hanya fokus menyetir sedangkan jongin sesekali melirik kyungsoo yang sangat cantik yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Jongin/Kyungsoo" keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama tertawa kecil karena ketidaksengajaan itu

"baiklah kau duluan" ucap kyungsoo

"Tidak kau saja yang duluan" jongin tersenyum

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau masih tinggal di Jerman?"

"Yah begitulah soo, aku di Jerman mengurus perusahaan ayah. Dan kau sejak kapan kau pindah ke paris?"

"ah aku sudah hampir 5 tahun di sini"

"Lalu kau kenal dengan minseok noona bagaimana caranya"

"ah semuanya berkat luhan eonnie, dia yang mengenalkanku dengan noonamu itu"

Jongin hanya menggangguk tanda ia mengerti. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara keduanya, hanya terdengar lagu yang berasal dari audio mobil kyungsoo

Beberapa menit setelahnya mobil myungsoo menepi di sebuah hotel, ya itu hotel tempat jongin menginap

"nah kau sudah sampai"

Jongin menengok ke arah jendela mengenali tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Ia menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum

"iya soo, terimakasih banyak kau sudah mau mengantarku"

"iya tidak apa-apa kebetulan kita searah"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu soo " jongin turun dari mobil kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menurunkan kaca jendelanya, supaya mereka tetap bisa bertatapan

"Aku pulang dulu jongin"

"Iya soo"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kaca mobilnya perlahan tapi suara jongin menahannya

"kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap jongin kembali

"Bolehkah aku nanti mampir ke tempat tinggalmu" ucap jongin perlahan

"Tentu boleh jongin, aku tunggu kau di tempatku"

"terimakasih"

"Sama-sama" kyungsoo tersenyum begitu manis

"Kalau begitu aku pamit yaaa"

"hmmmm" jongin bergumam sambil mengangguk2

Kyungsoo bersiap menginjak pedal gasnya tapi lagi-lagi jongin menahannya

"kyung, ,"

Kyungsoo kembali terkejut dan menatap jongin kembali

"Ya jongin ada apa"

"hati-hati dijalan" jongin tersenyum begitu manis

Kyungsoo menatap jongin pipinya bersemu merah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya yang artinya mengiyakan perkataan jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya

Sementara itu jongin menatap kepergian kyungsoo, setelah mobil itu menjauh dari penglihatannya jongin segera masuk untuk segera beristirahat. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum, ia begitu senang bertemu kembali dengan wanita cantik itu.

"kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi soo"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kai tidak melakukan apa-apa di hotelnya. Ia merasa sangat bosan, ia mengambil handphonenya kemudian ia teringat dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita yang terus membuatnya bahagia

Jongin mencari kontak wanita itu yang sudah ia dapatkan dari minseok. Ia menunggu panggilan itu kemudian terdengar jawaban

"Yeoboseo"

"Ah kyungsoo, , ini aku jongin. Apakah aku mengganggumu? "

"jongin, , tidak – sama sekali kau tidak mengangguku"

"aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari minseok noona"

"Yaaa tidak apa jongin. Ada apa? "

"apa kau sibuk? Aku sangat bosan sekarang"

"tidak, aku berencana ingin memasak untuk makan siang"

"oh yaaa waaahhh bolehkah aku mencicipi makananmu? "

"Hahaha kemarilah kita makan siang bersama"

"baiklah aku segera ke sana nona DO"

"Nee kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai"

"yaa"

Sambungan telpon terputus, jongin terus tersenyum. Jongin bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat tinggal kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kau lagi soo, aku janji"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berjalan, jongin sudah tiba di depan apartemen kyungsoo. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya, ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu wanita cantik itu

Jongin menekal bel apartemen itu, pintu terbuka muncullah sosok wanita cantik dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin juga tersenyum melihat wanitanya itu

"haii maafkan aku merepotkanmu"

"Haha tidak sama sekali, ayo masuklah, aku sedang memasak di dapur"

Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemen kyungsoo, ia edarkan penglihatannya keseluruh sudut ruangan itu. Apartemennya sangat rapi dan harum

"kau duduk lah, aku menyelesaikan masakanku dulu"

"Iya terimakasih soo"

Kyungsoo segera berlalu ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan semua masakannya. Ia membuat sup tahu dan ayam goreng. Ia masih ingat makanan kesukaan jongin, entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk memasakan makanan itu, tapi kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat dan begitu senang

Sementara itu jongin yang merasa bosan sendirian, ia mencoba menyusul kyungsoo didapur siapa tahu ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu

Jongin tiba didapur, ia melihat punggung kyungsoo yang begitu sempit. Kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda, ia memakai kaos dan rok selutut ditambah celemek yang ia gunakan untuk memasak. Kakinya yang putih dan jenjang membuatnya terkesan lebih sexy. Jongin begitu merindukan sosok yang selama ini ia buang sia-sia.

Jongin berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, pelan ia lingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk perut wanita cantik itu. Kyungsoo terpekik hampir berteriak saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berani mengganggunya

"sssttt biarkan seperti ini dulu soo"

"Jong-in" ucap kyungsoo terputus

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak berani bergeming. Sejujurnya ia pun sangat merindukan jongin tapi mengingat perceraian mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, kyungsoo menjadi ragu. Ia takut jongin kembali meninggalkannya

"Tidak seharusnya seperti ini jongin" kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin yang memeluk perutnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia bukannya terlepas pelukan itu semakin erat

"sebenci itu kah kau padaku hmm" ucap jongin memeluk perutnya semakin erat, ia mengecup tengkuk kyungsoo lembut dan hati-hati

Kyungsoo menahan desahannya, ia mendesis pelan. Sudah lama ia tidak dapat sentuhan seperti ini

"Maafkan aku waktu itu soo. Aku menyesal sudah melepaskanmu" tangan jongin dengan sigap mematikan kompor yang berada didepan kyungsoo

Jongin membalik tubuh wanita cantik di depannya ini, mata mereka saling menatap menyaratkan kerinduan yang selama ini ditahan oleh keduanya. Jongin tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera ia tempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable yang terasa sangat manis bagi jongin. Bibir itu bersatu, menekan dengan lembut tidak ada tindakan kasar dan menyakitkan. Jongin mencium bibir manis itu sambil tangannya mengelus punggung sempit kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia juga begitu merindukan sosok lelaki yang selama ini membuat tidurnya selalu tidak nyenyak. Perlahan ia membalas kecupan jongin, kecupan ringan tapi memabukkan

Jongin yang merasa kyungsoo membalas ciumannya, ia semakin memeluk kyungsoo erat. Lama kelamaan kecupan lembut tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh penekanan dan nafsu. Jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo, menggigit bibir kissable tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya mengimbangi semampunya, ia balas lumayan jongin begitu intens.

Lidah keduanya beradu, saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Lama dengan posisi seperti itu, kyungsoo merasa kehabisan nafas. Ia memukul dada jongin perlahan dengan tangannya. Ciuman panas itu terlepas, kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya, pipinya merah merona. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi gembil kyungsoo.

Dengan mengejutkan kyungsoo kembali mencium bibir jongin, menyalurkan semua hasrat yang telah dipendam selama ini. Jongin sempat kaget dengan perlakuan agresif kyungsoo, tapi ia juga senang karena kyungsoo begitu antusias. Jongin mengimbangi perlakuan kyungsoo, mereka berdua beradu kecupan demi kecupan yang sangat panas.

Jongin menggendong kyungsoo perlahan, melingkarkan kedua kaki kyungsoo di pinggangnya. Mereka terus terlena dengan kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan dengan sendirinya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar kyungsoo. Jongin melepas pakaian yang ia pakai, begitu pula dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di kasurnya melepas semua pakaian yang ia pakai dan hanya menyisakan dalaman saja. Dengan hati-hati jongin mendekati kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya, menatap mata bulat yang indah. Tangannya mengelus lembut lengan putih kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama jongin kala jongin menyentuh titik sensitif kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga kyungsoo

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu soo. Aku menginginkanmu cantik" jongin menjilat tengkuk kyungsoo, mengecup leher jenjangnya memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, agar semua orang tahu bahwa kyungsoo hanya miliknya seorang

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah tak karuan mendapatkan perlakuan kenikmatan dari jongin

"ahhhh jong-in, , "

Mereka berdua terus bergumul diatas ranjang kyungsoo. Kamar itu terasa panas dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Jongin melepaskan bra kyungsoo, membelai lembut bagian yang membuat jongin menggila. Ia berikan kecupan diujungnya

"hmmmm jong-in pleasee"

Sampai pada saat pertahanan terakhir kyungsoo, jongin memegang kain yang menutupi kewanitaan kyungsoo. Ia menatap kyungsoo perlahan seakan meminta persetujuan kyungsoo.

"lakukanlah jongin, , "

Tanpa membuang waktu, jongin segera melepaskan pertahanan terakhir kyungsoo. Ia menatap dengan begitu intens. Ia dekatkan mukanya dengan miss v kyungsoo, ia hirup aroma yang begitu memabukkan, ia benar-benar menyukainya.

Kecupan demi kecupan ia berikan di titik kenikmatan kyungsoo, jongin terus mengecup menjilat seluruh sudut bagian selatan kyungsoo. Cairan manis terus mengalir keluar tanpa malu membasahinya.

Sementara itu kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati seluruh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jongin. Tubuh kyungsoo mengejang, tangannya meremas seprei dengan kuat, desahannya semakin menggila, kyungsoo sudah sampai pada klimaks pertamanya, cairan yang sudah lama tidak keluar, hari ini menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan jongin.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah, ia lelah dengan kegiatan awal yang jongin lakukan kepadanya. Jongin mengecup bibir kissable itu lembut, ia tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang basah dengan keringat. Jongin mengelus pipi kyungsoo memebiarkan kyungsoo istirahat sejenak sebelum permainan inti di mulai.

Saat kyungsoo sudah agak tenang, jongin segera menindih tubuh kyungsoo. Wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"kau tau kan kalau aku sudah memulainya, aku tidak akan berhenti. Jadi kita nikmati hari ini soo"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap mata tegas jongin. Kalaupun ia menolak untuk berhenti bermain sekarang, kyungsoo yakin penolakannya itu pasti sia-sia karena ia tau jongin tidak akan berhenti.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo, jongin segera melakukan aksinya. Ia kembali melumat bibir kyungsoo. Jongin bermain begitu pandai seperti dulu, ia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat yang membuat kyungsoo tidak berhenti berteriak.

Keduanya mengerang tertahan kala junior jongin menyentuh miss v milik kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak saat kedua kenikmatan itu bergesekan satu sama lain.

"aaahhhhhhhhhh jongin"

Kyungsoo terpekik saat ujung kepala junior jongin mulai melesak masuk di miss v kyungsoo. Jongin terus memasukkan semua miliknya itu untuk segera bersatu kembali ditempat yang membuat keduanya menggila. Saat kedua kepemilikan itu sudah bersatu, jongin dengan sigap membuatnya lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya. Jongin menggerakkannya perlahan dengan tempo yang lembut. Semakin lama tempo tersebut berubah menjadi cepat dan begitu menuntut. Bukannya berhenti tapi permainan panas itu terus menerus berlanjut sampai keduanya merasa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasangan yang dilanda rindu mendalam, sekarang berada disatu tempat tidur yang sama. Jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo begitu erat, mendekapnya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Ia kecup puncak kepala kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil sesekali ia tersenyum kecil kala mendapatkan perlakuan manis jongin.

Permainan panas itu selesai jam 5 sore, itu artinya mereka menghabiskan bberapa jam untuk sama-sama memberikan kenikmatan yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka dapatkan lagi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan jongin, menjauh dari tubuh sexy lelaki itu. Ia segera bangun perlahan. Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo, takut wanita dihadapannya ini akan mengamuk ataupun mengusirnya dengan kasar.

"aku ingin mandi' kyungsoo segera melesak bangun dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamarnya

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kyungsoo. Ia ingat bagaimana permainan panas yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia merasa sangat beruntung hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang keduanya berada di dapur. Setelah permainan panas tadi mereka baru sadar kalau mereka melupakan makan siangnya. Jongin duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan kyungsoo begitu telaten memasak.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi apartemen kyungsoo menggema, artinya ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Jongin berdiri

"biar aku saja yang membukanya"

"baiklah, terimakasih jongin" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum

Jongin membukakan pintu apartemen itu, ia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi tampan dan seorang anak kecil menatapnya bingung.

"siapa kau?" ucap lelaki tampan itu

"kau yang siapa? Mencari siapa?" ucap jongin tak kalah

Lama saling beertatapan, kyungsoo muncul dibelakang jongin melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"siapa jong-?" belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara, anak kecil yang bersama lelaki tampan itu segera masuk kedalam apartemen mendorong pelan tubuh jongin yang menghalanginya. Anak kecil itu berlari menghampiri kyungsoo

"Mommy~~~~" anak kecil itu berteriak sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat

Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan anak itu dengan kasih sayang. Ia mengecup pipi anak itu

"anak mommy, mommy merindukanmu"

Jongin menatap bingung kyungsoo dan anak itu. Ia memperhatikan anak lelaki itu

'siapa anak lelaki itu? Apakah anak kyungsoo? Tapi anaknya dengan siapa? Dengan lelaki tinggi ini' ucap jongin bertanya dalam hati

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, ,**

 **Kayaknya masih ada beberapa chapter setelah semuanya berakhir**

 **Dimohon reviewnya yaa**

 **.**

.

 **-always love KaiSoo-**


	8. Chapter 7

" _Mommy~~~~" anak kecil itu berteriak sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat_

 _Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan anak itu dengan kasih sayang. Ia mengecup pipi anak itu_

" _anak mommy, mommy merindukanmu"_

 _Jongin menatap bingung kyungsoo dan anak itu. Ia memperhatikan anak lelaki itu_

' _siapa anak lelaki itu? Apakah anak kyungsoo? Tapi anaknya dengan siapa? Dengan lelaki tinggi ini' ucap jongin bertanya dalam hati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

Jongin menatap lurus kyungsoo serta anak lelaki yang memeluknya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya siapa anak itu

"maaf terlalu lama membawanya kyung" ucap lelaki dibalik pintu secara tiba-tiba, kemudian ia memasuki apartemen kyungsoo melewati Jongin begitu saja

"nee tidak apa oppa" ucap kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lelaki itu

Kyungsoo menghampiri lelaki itu dan memberikan pelukannya, lelaki tersebut pun tak kalah membalas pelukan kyungsoo begitu hangat. Mereka berdua melupakan ada seseorang yang memandang begitu intens

Lelaki tersebut melepaskan pelukannya. Beralih mengusak rambut anak lelaki yang bersama kyungsoo.

"appa pulang dulu ya Tae"

"appaaa, , nanti beliin Tae Eskrim lgi yaa"

"bereees anak pintar. Jangan terlalu merepotkan mommy, oke"

"oke appa" Anak itu tersenyum begitu tulus

"oppa langsung pulang sekarang? Tidak makan dulu?"

"kayaknya nanti saja kyung"

"ehmmm" deheman dari belakang membuyarkan obrolan kyungsoo dan lelaki itu

Kyungsoo serta lelaki itu menatap Jongin, kyungsoo terlupa bahwa masih ada Jongin di sini.

"ah maafkan aku Jongin" kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin

"oppa kenalkan dia temanku dari korea" ucap kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin

"ah nee, , aku Minho, Choi Minho" ucap lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin" Jongin menjabat tangan Minho

"baiklah kyung, aku harus segera pergi"

"ah nee oppa terimakasih"

"tidak masalah"

Minho tersenyum ke arah Jongin, setelah itu ia segera pergi dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Dalam otak jongin masih banyak pertanyaan yang berputar, siapa dia, apa hubungannya dengan kyungsoo dan siapa anak itu. Ia terus berpikir

"Jongin, ," panggil kyungsoo

"Jongin" Kyungsoo memanggil untuk kedua kalinya, ia menyentuh lengan Jongin perlahan menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"ah nee soo, ada apa?"

"ayo kita makan, kau pasti sangat lapar"

"nee baiklah"

.

.

Dalam diam keduanya makan begitu tenang. Jongin yang tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman ini, segera ia membuka suaranya

"soo, ,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin

"yaa ada apa?"

Baru Jongin hendak bertanya tapi suaraya tertahan karena ada anak kecil yang menghampiri mereka diruang makan.

"Mommy , , mommy"

Kyungsoo melihat anak itu tersenyum

"ada apa nak?"

"tadi Minho Appa membelikan Tae robot ini" Ucapnya riang sambil menunjukkan robot yang berada di tangannya

"waaah bagus, , Tae suka?"

"sangat suka mommy. Tae Suka Iron Man"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, menggendong anak itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Anak itu menatap Jongin, Jongin pun membalas menatap anak itu dan memberikan senyumannya

"mommy,, dia siapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap anaknya serta Jongin bergantian

"Tae, ,dia teman mommy namanya paman Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan anak itu pelan

"hai, , nama kamu siapa tampan"

"ak-aku Taeoh paman. Paman seperti Captain Amerika" ucapnya jujur

Terdengar gelak tawa Jongin menggema di ruangan itu, ia merasa lucu dengan pengakuan jujur dari seorang anak kecil. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum mendengarnya

"benarkah? Tapi paman tidak punya perisai Tae"

"Aku tau pasti perisainya paman sembunyikan karena takut musuh akan mengikuti paman kan?"

Sekali lagi tawa Jongin kembali pecah. Anak kecil ini membuat Jongin menyukainya. Selama ini Jongin terlalu tidak peduli dengan anak kecil, lebih tepatnya tidak menyukai sosok anak kecil, karena baginya anak kecil begitu merepotkan, begitu menyusahkan. Tapi hari ini entahlah ia langsung menyukai Taeoh, anak itu sangat mengemaskan.

"paman ayo kita bermain"

"kau mau main dengan paman? Main apa?"

"main perang, paman Jadi captain amerika dan aku jadi iron man"

"terus kita harus melawan siapa. Bukankah Ironman dan Captain Amerika berteman?"

"hmmm melawan mommy saja, mommy jadi musuhnya yaa"

"astagaaaa, , " Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng menghadapi anaknya

"ayo mommy kita main"

"nak Mommy dan Paman lagi makan, nanti setelah makan yaa"

"yaaah mommy" Taeoh mempoutkan mulutnya tanda ia kesal

Jongin yang sudah selesai makan segera mengelus rambut taeoh

"ayo main dengan paman dulu, nanti setelah mommy selesai kita main bertiga yaa"

"yey, , ayo pamaaan" Taeoh begitu bersemangat, ia menarik tangan Jongin menuju ruang tengah

.

.

Teriakan Taeoh dan juga Jongin menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu gembira memainkan permainan itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar keduanya sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur

"aaaaaaaa ampun iron man, aku menyerah" Jongin berteriak

"hahaha captain kau ku tangkap" ucap taeoh senang

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu gembira, taeoh memang anak yang ceria. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang mau diajak bermain olehnya. Setelah kyungsoo selesai mencuci semua peralatan makannya, ia menuju ruang tengah untuk ikut bergabung dengan keduanya

"ah ironman, itu musuh kita ayo seraang" ucap jongin tak kalah riang

"ayo captain kita tangkap dia" segera taeoh dan Jongin mengejar kyungsoo, kyungsoopun segera berlarian kecil di ruang tengah

"aaaa jangan aku tidak mau ditangkap" kyungsoo berteriak pelan sambil berlari kecil

Jongin segera berlari menyusul kyungsoo, ia tangkap kyungsoo dengan memeluk erat perutnya dan kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam dekapan jongin. Kyungsoo dan juga jongin tertawa bersama, sekarang posisi mereka begitu dekat. Jongin memeluk kyungsoo begitu intens, ia menatap kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang tertawa lepas. Ia rindu melihat tawa riang seperti ini, apalagi tawa tersebut dari wanita yang selama ini terus menghantui hidupnya.

"akhirnya kau ditangkap musuh" ucap taeoh sambil ikut memeluk kyungsoo tanda bahwa ia sudah berhasil mengalahkan kyungsoo

"ampuni aku ironman. Aku akan menggelitikimu" ucap kyungsoo sambil menggelitiki perut taeoh sambil tertawa. Jonginpun tertawa sambil menggelitiki perut kyungsoo dan taeoh.

Mereka terlihat bahagia seperti keluarga yang begitu harmonis. Jongin merasa senang sekali, andai saja dulu ia tidak egois bercerai dengan kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang seperti inilah kehidupannya. Bahagia bersama istri serta anaknya

"ah sudah tae, hehe. Ayo mandi sudah sore" ucap kyungsoo memeluk anaknya, ia mengelus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang

"huuu mommy, , kan masih seru"

"tapi nak sudah sore. Sini cium" kyungsoo mencium badan taeoh

"uuu bau, nanti paman Jongin tidak mau lagi berteman dengan taeoh. Benar kan paman?"

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Taeoh cemberut bangun menjauh dari kyungsoo

"baiklah, tae mandi dulu ya paman"

"iyaaa tae, setelah tae mandi kita bisa bermain lagi"

"benarkah paman? Yey taeoh akan segera mandi captain" ucapnya berlari senang

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tertawa kecil begitu pula dengan Jongin, mereka sangat senang dengan tingkah laku taeoh. Jongin menatap kyungsoo

"Tae anak yang lucu, dia juga pintar"

"Anak itu memang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat cepat"

"dia anakmu?" ucap Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi berputar-putar di otaknya

"hmm iya dia anakku" kyungsoo mengangguk

"kau sudah menikah lagi? Siapa ayahnya? Lelaki yang tadi?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Jongin

"aku tidak menikah jong, aku masih tetap sendiri"

Jongin menatap kyungsoo heran sekaligus penasaran

"lalu, , siapa ayahnya? Ayah anak itu?"

"ah itu, , apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"aku hanya penasaran soo, jangan bilang kalau anak itu anak kita"

"hahaha tidak Jong, anak itu bukan anak kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia anakku, ya hanya anakku"

"kau bermain dengan lelaki sembarangan?"

"maksudmu?"

"ah maafkan aku soo. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana bisa kau memiliki anak tapi tidak menikah, ya kau paham maksudku kan?"

"kau pikir aku semurah itu?" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tenang sementara hatinya sakit, jonginnya masih tetap tidak berubah selalu dingin, selalu mengambil kesimpulan secara cepat sesuai pemikiran yang terlintas dikepalanya tanpa memikirkannya lebih panjang lagi

"yaaa aku pikir begitu, , " Jongin acuh, kembali ke sifat dinginnya seperti dulu

Kyungsoo ingin memaki Jongin saat itu juga, tapi ia urungkan. Percuma ia membela diri di depan lelaki ini, ia pasti tidak di percaya. Jongin selalu membenarkan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Minho oppa ayah anak ini. Ya dia ayahnya"

Jongin kembali menatap kyungsoo heran, ia semakin penasaran

"bagaimana bisa? Dia ayahnya tae?"

"yaaah, aku bermain satu malam dengannya. Kemudian aku berhasil menghasilkan taeoh di rahimku"

"one stand night? Making love? lalu lelaki itu tidak bertanggung jawab? Wow, , "

"kami sepakat akan menjaga dan membesarkan Taeoh bersama-sama, tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan"

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak menikah?"

"haruskah kami menikah? Kami hanya menyalurkan hasrat saja Jong, dan kebetulan Tae hadir. Kalau menikah hanya demi alasan kesalahan kami telah menghadirkan taeoh bukan demi saling mencintai, menurutku itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Jong"

Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan manik tajamnya. Matanya tegas menatap mata kyungsoo. Ia hanya diam kembali ke pikirannya, pikiran masa lalu saat ia menyianyiakan kyungsoo begitu saja. ia merasa bersalah, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Sejak percintaannya tadi siang saat hatinya mantap ingin memiliki kyungsoo kembali, ingin membuka hatinya untuk kyungsoo, tapi kini ia harus menelan kekecewaannya. Kyungsoo sudah memiliki anak, terlebih anak itu hasil percintaannya dengan lelaki yang bukan suaminya. Itu artinya kyungsoo menjadi wanita yang sembarangan, Jongin sangat tidak menyukai itu. Ia membenci wanita yang tidak menjaga kehormatannya terlebih menyepelekan tentang pernikahan. Kalau memang kyungsoo tidak mau menikah kenapa ia mau mengurus dan membesarkan anak itu sendirian tanpa adanya ikatan. Apakah ia tidak takut diejek oleh orang-orang, dicap sebagai wanita yang tidak-tidak.

Pikiran Jongin benar-benar kalut saat ini. Yang ada dalam pikirannya ia kembali membenci kyungsoo. Sama seperti dulu saat Chanyeol memeluk dan mengecup bibir indah istrinya tanpa perlawanan. Ia pikir kyungsoo memang wanita sembarangan dari dulu. Ia sudah salah datang ke tempat ini mengharapkan kyungsoo manisnya sudah berubah dan mau kembali bersamanya. Ia begitu membenci kyungsoo sekarang

"haah, , aku ternyata salah menilaimu soo. Tadinya aku berpikir aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu soo, kau begitu murahan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pamit. Terimakasih makan siangnya" ia segera menuju pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Lelaki itu saat emosi seperti ini memang tidak memiliki sopan santun, ia pamit tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu sedih. Ia meneteskan airmatanya kembali. Jongin menghinanya, Jongin sudah merendahkannya.

"kau benar-benar belum berubah Jong, tetap seperti dulu. Selalu mengambil kesimpulan membenarkan pikiranmu sendiri secara cepat. Aku salah terlalu berharap padamu lagi"

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan kyungsoo diapartemen. Hari ini Jongin akan kembali ke Jerman, pulang ke sana kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

Ia tiba di bandara terlalu cepat sebelum keberangkatan pesawatnya, jadilah ia berada di dalam restaurant ini sekarang, untuk sekedar menyesap kopi panasnya sambil menunggu jam penerbangannya.

Jongin menyesap kopinya perlahan. Ia melihat didepannya ada sepasang lelaki dan perempuan sedang duduk bersama, mereka bersama anak kecil yang tertawa kecil sambil menikmati eskrim. Perempuan yang diketahui adalah ibu dari anak kecil itu menyuapi anaknya dengan hati-hati sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat anak itu tertawa lucu. Perempuan itupun juga menyuapi lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka tertawa bersama, mereka keluarga bahagia. Jongin jadi ingin mempunyai kehidupan seperti itu, kemudian bayang-bayang kyungsoo kembali hadir di kepalanya. Segera ia buang jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu.

'kau harus fokus jongin, jangan terlena dengan perempuan itu lagi' gumamnya dalam hati

Jongin kembali menyesap kopinya, mata tajamnya masih memperhatikan bagaimana keluarga tersebut berinteraksi dengan bahagia. Sampai pada saat mata itu menabrak tatapan mata Indah perempuan yang dari tadi jongin perhatikan. Mata mereka bertemu, perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah jongin, senyum terkejut sekaligus senang

"kaaaiii" ucap wanita itu agak keras, tapi jongin cukup mendengarnya

Jongin menatap wanita itu, betapa terkejutnya ia. Jongin kemudian tersenyum sambil berdiri menghampiri wanita yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan kai

"Noonaaa, ," ucap jongin berdiri mendekati perempuan itu

"Benar itu kau? Kim Kai? "

"noonaa, , iya ini aku"

Segera perempuan itu mengamburkan pelukannya di dalam dekapan jongin. Jongin pun tak kalah senangnya menerima pelukan dari perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini kai. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik noona, , bagaimana dengan noona?"

"ah akupun baik kai" ucapnya senang

Lama keduanya berdiri saling melepas rindu, kini perempuan itu menarik jongin mendekat dengan lelaki dan anak kecil yang berada di mejanya. Jongin melupakan bahwa perempuan ini tidak sendirian mereka bersama keluarganya

"Nah kai, kenalkan mereka keluargaku. Itu suamiku"

Jongin menatap tajam lelaki yang disebut suami noona nya. Ia terkejut, begitupula dengan lelaki itu ia berdiri memperhatikan kai. Matanya menatap kai tak kalah sengit

"Kau" ucap keduanya bersamaan

.

.

.

.

"jadi kalian sudah bertemu? Haha aku tidak menyangka" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum

Sekarang mereka duduk disatu meja yang sama, jongin dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Taemin sahabatnya sekaligus kakak baginya

"Iya sayang kami bertemu diapartemen kyungsoo. Aku kira dia pacar baru kyungie, dia pasti sudah salah paham"

"Oh yaaa? Kyungie? Diapartemennya?" ucap taemin keheranan menatap jongin

"Aku masih belum mengerti semua ini. Jadi kalian suami istri?" ucap jongin heran

"kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu. Ya tentu kami suami istri kai. Kau pikir kami main-main"

"Tapi noona,, kapan noona menikah?"

"aku sudah lama menikah jongin, mungkin sudah hampir 6 tahun"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu, kenapa kau meragukannya"

"ah maafkan aku noona" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kapan kau datang ke paris hmm"

"Aku sudah hampir satu minggu disini dan hari ini aku akan pulang ke Jerman"

"Jerman? Kau tinggal disana? "

"Nee"

"kau dekat dengan kyungsoo?" tanya minho, suami noona jongin secara tiba-tiba

Jongin menatap minho, ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba minho bertanya itu. Ah apakah mungkin minho takut jongin akam merebut kyungsoonya. Entahlah mungkin pikiran jongin kembali kacau untuk memikirkan kyungsoo

"yaa, dulu kami dekat" ucap jongin mantap

"Kau kekasihnya dimasa lalu kai?" kali ini taemin lah yang bertanya

"noona juga mengenal kyungsoo?" jongin menatap taemin heran, jongin tak menyangka bahwa noonanya itu juga mengenal kyungsoo

"Tentu,, kyungsoo sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri"

Pikiran jongin kembali berputar begitu cepatnya. Ia bingung dengan keadaan ini. Minho yang diakui kyungsoo sebagai ayah dari anak mereka. Tapi sekarang ia bertemu dengan minho bersama taemin noona sahabatnya. Mereka sudah menikah dan dikaruniai anak lelaki yang sangat tampan. Lalu hubungannya dengan kyungsoo itu sejak kapan? Mereka melakukannya dibelakang taemin noona. Tapi noona juga mengenal kyungsoo dengan baik. Baiklah hari ini jongin cukup pusing dibuatnya

"Kaaai, , kau melamun? Ada apa? "

"ah noona maafkan aku. Kalian mengenal kyungsoo sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kyungsoo pindah ke paris. Mungkin kami lah yang menjadi teman sekaligus keluarga pertama yang kyungsoo temukan saat ia tiba di kota ini"

Jongin kembali heran. Noonanya mengetahui kyungsoo secara baik

"noona mengenal kyungsoo selama itu? Apakah noona juga tau ia mempunyai anak?" tanya jongin hati-hati. Minho menatap jongin dan taemin dalam diam, ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam obrolan dua sahabat itu, ia hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali memberikan komentarnya apabila diperlukan. Minho juga penasaran apa hubungan jongin dengan kyungsoo

"Tentu,, kami sangat menyanyangi taeoh seperti anak kami sendiri. Dia sering bermain bersama yoogeun" ucapnya menatap anak lelaki didepannya

"Maafkan aku kalau lancang noona, tapi apakah noona tau siapa ayah dari anak kyungsoo?" ucap jongin hati-hati

Minho menatap terkejut jongin. Taemin pun tampak menatap jongin secara serius.

"memangnya kyungsoo tidak menceritakannya kepadamu?" taemin menatap jongin

"hmmm ti-tidak noona dia tidak bilang apa-apa"

"dia anakku, , " ucap minho tegas

Taemin dan Jongin menatap Minho dengan serius. Jongin tampak begitu terkejut dengan ucapan minho, ia bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, menatap minho dengan tajam

"Taeoh anak angkat kami kai" ucap taemin meluruskan

"maksud noona?"

"Taeoh anak itu tumbuh tanpa ayah, jadi kami lah orangtuanya"

"aku masih tidak mengerti noona"

"seberapa dekat kau dengan kyungsoo kai? Kau kekasihnya? Atau hanya sahabatnya saja?"

"Aku? Entahlah noona"

Taemin menatap jongin, ia menuntut penjelasan kepada adiknya ini

"kau kenal kyungsoo sudah lama?"

"nee noona kami cukup dekat"

"apakah kau juga tau dengan mantan suaminya? "

Deg

Deg

Jantung jongin berdetak entah begitu cepat. Pertanyaan noonanya itu terasa seperti tertancap tajam tepat mengenai denyut jantungnya. Mantan suami kyungsoo bukankah itu dirinya.

"Ya tentu aku tau"

"sialan dimana lelaki gila itu sampai menyianyiakan kyungsoo"

"noona tau kyungsoo sudah menikah dulu. Ia menceritakannya kepada noona? "

"tentu kami mengetahui segalanya. Kyungsoo mungkin hanya bercerita kepada kami. Hanya kami yang mengetahui ceritanya itu. Teman-temannya disini mungkin tidak mengetahui itu semua"

"Oh yaa, bagaimana bisa? "

.

.

.

 _ **-flasback-**_

 _5 tahun yang lalu di café yang terlihat begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berkunjung. Mereka bersantai disini sambil menyesap minuman yang tersedia._

 _Seorang gadis cantik datang bersama koper dan tas punggungnya. Ia duduk sendirian di mejanya, sepertinya ia baru pindah ke tempat ini._

 _Taemin yang kebetulan adalah istri dari pemilik café ini ikut membantu melayani di sini. Keadaan café sekarang benar-benar ramai dengan orang-orang. Sehingga mau tak mau ia juga ikut membantu melayani beberapa tamu disini_

 _Ia berdiri disamping kyungsoo dengan tersenyum sambil menawarkan menunya_

" _Excuss me miss. This is our menu. You want to order now?" ucap taemin dengan fasih sambil tersenyum manis menatap kyungsoo_

" _ahh hot cokelat. I want it"_

 _Taemin mencatat keinginan kyungsoo. Kemudian berlalu mengambilkan pesanan gadis cantik itu_

" _your cokelat miss"_

" _Thanks" kyungsoo tersenyum_

 _Taemin menatap koper yang berada disamping kyungsoo_

" _what are you going?" ucapnya menatap koper kyungsoo_

 _Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang taemin, ia sadar membawa koper besar itu ke dalam café hanya tersenyum_

" _I just arrived in this city"_

" _Ooww, where do you come from"_

" _korea, I come from korea"_

" _omoo, , kau orang korea? Senang bertemu denganmu dan selamat datang diparis"_

 _Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya menatap taemin ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya_

" _Kau mengerti? Ah aku sangat senang akhirnya aku mempunyai teman di kota ini"_

" _taemin dan kau?" ucap wanita cantik itu tersenyum kearah kyungsoo_

" _Aku kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu taemin-sshi"_

" _ah aku juga kyungsoo. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu cukup eonnie saja nee"_

 _Dari sinilah kyungsoo berteman baik dengan taemin. Ia juga mengenal minho suami taemin dengan baik. Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang. Minho menawarkan pekerjaan di cafenya kepada kyungsoo dan tanpa babibu kyungsoo sangat senang langsung menyetujui semua ini. Ia juga tak tau harus tinggal dimana kembali minho menawarkan sebuah kamar kosong yang tersedia di café ini. Dengan rasa syukur dan terimakasih yang berlebih kyungsoo ucapkan kepada pemilik café ini. Ia tidak menyangka keberuntungan langsung menghampirinya_

 _Baru satu hari kyungsoo bekerja di café ini, ia begitu semangat. Ia yang begitu ceria dan sangat baik, langsung diterima baik oleh semua karyawan dan tamu begitu menyukainya. Ia sangat senang bekerja di café ini_

 _Dua minggu sudah ia bekerja di sini. Ceria yang tidak pernah luntuh dari wajahnya, selalu membuat semua orang menyukainya._

" _kyungie, , kau baik-baik saja?" ucap taemin memperhatikan wajah kyingsoo_

" _Aku baik eonnie, ada apa?"_

" _waahmu terlihat agak pucat. Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah"_

" _ah aku tidak apa-apa eonnie"_

 _Ucapnya berlalu menuju meja untuk mencatat semua pesanan yang diinginkan tamu cafenya. Ia berbalik menyerahnya pesanan itu ke pantry agar segera di buat. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dekat dengan taemin entah kenapa ia merasa agak sedikit pusing kepalanya agak berat._

" _kyungie ini pesanannya" ucap rose yang menyerahkan nampan berisi minuman untuk tamu_

 _Kyungsoo berdiri tersenyum kepada rose dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepadanya. Saat ia ingin membawa nampan minuman tersebut kepada tamu cafenya, kepalanya kembali berputar, ia sangat pusing sekarang_

 _Prank_

 _Prank_

 _Bunyi nyaring dari dekat pantry, semua yang kyungsoo bawa terjatuh dilantai. Dan saat itulah kyungsoo pingsan_

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo masih tak sadarkan diri, sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit ditemani taemin juga minho. Taemin sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat kyungsoo berbaring. Ia terus memegang tangan kyungsoo, ia sangat khawatir_

 _Setelah beberapa jam, kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke dinding rumah sakit, mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemudian mendapati taemin dan uga minho yang sedang menjaganya disini_

" _kyung, kau sudah sadar?" ucap taemin lirih_

" _eonnie, , maafkan aku. Kita berada dimana?"_

" _kita di rumah sakit kyung, kau tadi pingsan" ucap minho menimpali_

" _eoohhh maafkan aku oppa eonnie, kali ini merepotkan kalian lagi. Mungkin aku sangat kelelahan, makanya seperti ini"_

" _hmmm" taemin bergumam sambil mengelus rambut kyungsoo_

" _boleh eonnie bertanya kepadamu?"_

" _bertanya? Eonnie tanyakan saja, ada apa?"_

" _kau mempunyai kekasih?" ucap taemin hati-hati_

" _kekasih? Tentu tidak eonnie, aku masih sendiri"_

" _bagaimana dengan kekasihmu sebelum kau tiba di kota ini"_

" _maksud eonnie?"_

" _maafkan aku kyung, kami hanya bingung. Tadi dokter bilang kau hamil, dan kandunganmu sudah memasuki 10 minggu"_

" _ha-hamil?" ucapnya terbata_

" _nee, ada yang perlu kau elaskan kepada kami kyung"_

" _sayang, sudahlah biarkan kyungsoo beristirahat dulu. Dia harus menjaga kondisinya dan bayinya"ucap minho menenangkan_

" _maafkan aku kyung. Aku terlalu menuntut penjelasanmu. Sekarang beristirahatlah"_

 _Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya sambil mengelus perut yang belum besar sepenuhnya. Ia memegang tangan taemin_

" _apakah eonnie akan membenciku dan menuinggalkanku sendiri?"_

" _astagaaa adikku" taemin menatap kyungsoo segera ia menyeka airmata yang terus keluar dari mata bulat nan indah itu_

" _eonnie tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kyung. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga kami sendiri. Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu"_

" _maafkan aku eonnie"_

" _tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kyung. Kau jangan sedih, kami selalu disini bersamamu"_

 _Taemin memeluk erat kyungsoo, sampai wanita itu tenang._

" _kalian mau makan?" tanya minho kepada keduanya_

 _Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng._

" _kyungie, sebaiknya kau makan. Kasian bayimu kalau kau tidak mengisinya"_

 _Kembali kyungsoo menggeleng_

" _eonnie saja makan dengan oppa. Aku tidak nafsu makan"_

" _hmmm baiklah. Tapi nanti eonnie memaksamu untuk makan"_

 _Ketiganya kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing_

" _sebelum aku ke kota ini, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang lelaki" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba_

 _Taemin dan minho yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kyungsoo penuh tanya. Tapi keduanya menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu menuntut penelasan lebih._

" _kami menikah hanya beberapa bulan. Orangtua kami tiba-tiba menjodohkanku dengannya. Kami saat itu belum mengenal dengan baik. Pertama aku melihatnya ia seorang lelaki yang tampan mempesona tapi sangat dingin dan mempunyai emosi yang terkadang membuatku bingung. Awalnya kami sepakat untuk menjalani pernikahan itu dengan pura-pura saling mencintai dan terlihat bahagia didepan semua orang. Itu dilakukan karena kami sangat menghormati kedua orangtua. Kami berjanji akan bercerai apabila suasana sudah memungkinkan. Tapi pernikahan itu berjalan menyimpang jauh dari kesepakan yang kami buat. Hari itu aku tiba-tiba terpesona olehnya, dia menjadi sosok yang sangat baik, sangat perhatian dan aku menyukainya. Mulai saat itu aku mencoba belajar mencintainya, menyerahkan sepenuhnya hidupku padanya. Akupun berpikiran ia juga mulai menerima pernikahan kami. Sampai suatu hari tiba-tiba kekasihku datang ke apartemen kami memintaku untuk menerimanya kembali. Ia melihat aku dicium oleh kekasihku, saat itu ia marah dan memutuskan untuk langsung menceraikanku tanpa memikirkannya lagi. Pemikiran untuk bercerai itu sebenarnya sudah ku buang jauh-jauh tapi itu semua sudah terjadi. Setelah perceraian itu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan korea, aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Tapi ternyata semuanya diluar dugaanku. Aku sangat mencintainya eonnie, sangat mencintainya" kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya kepada taemin dengan isak tangis_

 _Taemin memeluk kyungsoo erat, ia tidak menyangka kalau wanita ini mempunyai cerita hidup yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia berjanji akan menaga kyungsoo dan anaknya sepenuh hati_

 _ **-flasback end-**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Aku sangat mencintainya eonnie, sangat mencintainya'

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala jongin. Kini sekarang lelaki itu berbalik arah menaiki sebuah taksi yang membawanya dengan cepat ke apartemen milik wanita yang begitu ia cintai. Ia begitu bodoh sampai menyianyiakan kyungsoo begitu saja

Sesampainya ia didepan apartemen kyungsoo, segera ia berlari mencari tempat tinggal wanita itu. Ia menekan bel dengan tidak sabar. Ia harus meminta maaf atas kebodohan yang terus ia lakukan kepada kyungsoo.

Lama pintu itu terbuka, munculah sosok wanita cantik yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya. Segera ia peluk wanita itu dengan erat, sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi

"maafkan aku soo, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku salah, aku mencintaimu" jongin berucap sambil menahan tangisnya

"jo-jongin, ," ucapnya lirih

"maafkan kebodohanku yang selalu menyianyiakanmu, maafkan aku yang selalu egosi, maafkan aku yang sudah kasar meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku soo, maafkan aku"

"Jongin, , kau bicara apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"aku bodoh kyung. Aku begitu mencintaimu tapi egoku mengalahkan segalanya. Kembalilah padaku ku mohon"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan jongin. Jngin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap kyungsoo memegang kembali pipi gembil wanita itu, ia mendekatkan mukanya dengan kyungsoo. Sesaat sudah dekat, kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya dari jongin.

"maafkan aku jongin"

"soo, , "

"aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali padamu"

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Maafkan update terlalu lama.

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang selalu setia menanti ff ini.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya untuk memberikan reviewnya.

.

.

~Always Love Kaisoo~


	9. Chapter 8

_Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo memegang kembali pipi gembil wanita itu, ia mendekatkan mukanya dengan Kyungsoo. Sesaat sudah dekat, Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya dari Jongin._

 _"maafkan aku Jongin"_

 _"Soo, , "_

 _"aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali padamu"_

 _._

 _._

 **LEARNING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : T – M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berjanji padamu Soo, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi" ucap Jongin menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo

"aku minta maaf jongin, kau pasti tau kalau seseorang tidak akan jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Mungkin seperti itulah aku"

"setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan itu untuk terakhir kali"

"maafkan aku jongin, maafkan aku. Lebih baik kau cari wanita lain yang bisa menerimamu"

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari kyungsoo. Ia menatap kyungsoo dengan kesedihan dan rasa penyesalan. Kyungsoo juga tampak membuang mukanya, ia tidak kuat kalau harus menatap jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"baiklah soo, aku menghormati semua keputusanmu. Tapi aku akan tetap berjuang mendapatkanmu lagi"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menunduk menahan semuanya. Kyungsoo tidak berani kalau harus menatap jongin

"aku permisi, besok aku akan ke sini lagi soo"

Kyungsoo menatap jongin. Pemikirannya ternyata salah, jongin tetap keras kepala, ia tidak menyerah tapi ia bertekat untuk memperbaiki semuanya

"tapi jongin, , kau tidak perlu kesini setiap hari"

"setidaknya izinkan aku untuk melihatmu dan anak kita walau hanya sebentar"

"kau benar-benar keras kepala"

"aku begini juga karenamu soo. Baiklah aku permisi"

Jongin berlalu meninggalkan apartemen kyungsoo, ia bertekat untuk tidak menyerah

"captain, , ," teriak anak kecil yang langsung berlari memeluk kaki Jongin

Jongin berbalik badan, langsung menggendong anak itu, memeluk dan menciumi pipi lucu taeoh yang tidak lain adalah anaknya sendiri.

"hai ironman"

"captain kenapa tidak masuk? Aku kan menunggu captain untuk bermain bersama"

"ah captain minta maaf ironman. Captain sibuk bekerja, jadi tidak sempat mengunjungi ironman"

"huu captain bekerja apa? Menangkap musuh?"

"hahaha iya captain menangkap semua musuh-musuh yang ada di muka bumi ini"

"waah captain keren. Ayo kita main sekarang"

"captain tidak bisa ironman, captain harus pulang. Nanti besok captain akan ke sini lagi"

"besok? Captain janji?"

"yaa captain janji"

"yey" sorak taeoh senang, ia mengecup pipi Jongin dengan bahagia

"taeoh, , bolehkah captain meminta sesuatu"

Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia masih anak kecil belum terlalu mengerti maksud dari Jongin.

"ah maafkan captain. Captain minta mulai dari hari ini Taeoh panggil captain Daddy boleh?"

Tae memandang Jongin bingung. Ia masih mencerna maksud dari Jongin

"Daddy?"

Jongin menggangguk senang sekaligus terharu

"yaa mulai hari ini panggil paman dengan sebutan itu, Tae mengerti"

Tae tersenyum mengangguk sekaligus memeluk Jongin

"iya Daddy, , apakah Daddy akan menjadi Ayah Tae?"

Jongin mengecup pipi Tae dengan kasih sayang

"kalau mommy mengizinkan, daddy akan menjadi ayah Tae"

Mata Tae berbinar senang

"Sungguh?"

Jongin menggangguk senang, tersenyum melihat tulus ke dalam mata Taeoh

"iyaa, tapi Tae mau kan membantu Daddy agar Mommy mengizinkan daddy menadi ayah Taeoh"

"iyaa Taeoh mau Dad, tae akan membantu daddy"

"anak pintar, , sekarang Tae harus masuk, kasian mommy sudah menunggu tae di depan pintu itu"

Taeoh menengok melihat kearah kyungsoo, Tae menggangguk mengikuti perkataan Jongin. Jongin mengecup pipi Taeoh sekali lagi sambil tersenyum

"Daddy Sayang Taeoh, maafkan Daddy"

Taeoh tersenyum memeluk Jongin

"Tae juga sayang Daddy dan Mommy"

Jongin segera menurunkan taeoh dari gendongannya. Ia kembali menatap kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka. Jongin tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo segera memalingkan mukanya dan dengan cepat masuk apartemen kemudian menutup pintu dengan segera.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia segera pulang dan menghubungi seseorang

"halo ayah. Aku untuk sementara pindah ke Paris"

". . . "

"perusahaan di Jerman biar sepupu sehun yang mengurusnya"

". . "

"aku ada keperluan penting disini. Aku harus mengejar kebahagiaanku ayah"

". . "

"nanti akan ku jelaskan semuanya"

". . "

"terimakasih atas pengertiannya yah"

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Jongin tinggal di Paris, dan satu bulan ini juga ia berkunjung ke apartemen kyungsoo. Ia terkadang berkunjung pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke kantor dan malam hari setelah ia pulang dari kantor. Selama itu pula kyungsoo terus terusan tidak mempedulikan jongin sama sekali. Jongin hanya berteman dengan taeoh atau kadang-kadang ia tidak dapat masuk apartemen kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo tidak membukakan pintu untuknya masuk.

Seperti hari ini Jongin terus berjuang berkunjung ke apartemen kyungsoo. Pagi ini ia menunggu kyungsoo untuk membukakannya pintu. Tak berapa lama kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya, sepertinya ia akan pergi. Kyungsoo melihat jongin dengan malas.

"aisshhh kau datang lagi"

Jongin hanya menyengir dengan tidak bersalah

"aku sudah bilang padamu akan datang kesini setiap hari"

"lelaki aneh" kyungsoo mengunci apartemennya dan berjalan meninggalkan jongin. Jongin segera mengejar kyungsoo berjalan mengiringinya

"kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin

"bukan urusanmu" jawab kyungsoo masih tetap cuek

"biar aku antar"

"aku bisa pergi sendiri jongin"

"bukankah lebih aman kalau aku mengantarmu"

"aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

"ayolah soo"

"sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantormu, kau nanti akan terlambat jongin"

"aku akan mengantarmu lebih dahulu setelah itu aku akan ke kantor"

"aisshh benar-benar keras kepala"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobilnya, Jongin masih tidak menyerah, ia terus mengikuti kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo masuk mobil itu kemudian menyalakannya, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini mobilnya tidak menyala, berapa kali ia mencoba menghidupkannya tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan berpihak pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen, ia masih tetap menjauh dari jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih mengejarnya

"ayolah soo aku antarkan saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam padamu"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tidak mempedulikan adanya Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu taksi, siapa tau ada yang lewat untuk bisa ditumpanginya. Tapi hampir 10 menit ia menunggu taksipun tidak ada yang lewat. Ia menghela nafasnya, kalau ia tidak pergi sekarang bisa-bisa ia akan terlambat.

Jongin masih tetap berdiri disamping kyungsoo, ia menatap ke arah kyungsoo yang sudah mulai gelisah.

"apa kau berubah pikiran? Ayo nanti kau akan terlambat"

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar

"aisshh tidak ada pilihan lagi. Baiklah aku ikut denganmu"

Jongin tersenyum puas, segera ia menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak mau mengikuti jongin. Jongin juga berhenti berjalan, menatap kyungsoo heran

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya diam tapi matanya menatap ke arah tangan yang digenggam oleh jongin. Jongin mengikuti tatapan kyungsoo, segera ia melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk

"ah maafkan aku soo. Baiklah ayo silahkan"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobil jongin, segera ia masuk disamping kemudi. Jongin hanya tersenyum, mengikuti kyungsoo memasuki mobil nya.

Dalam perjalanan kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menatap keluar jendela. Sementara Jongin sesekali menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Mau kemana hari ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mata mereka bertemu. Langsung kyungsoo menunduk membuang muka tidak mau menatap jongin sama sekali

"aku mau ke tempat minseok eonnie, mau bantu-bantu dia di sana"

"ke tempat noona? Oh baiklah. Kau nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"aku bisa naik taksi"

"tidak-tidak, kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Biar aku yang menjemputmu"

"kau gila, aku bukan anak-anak lagi jongin. Aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri"

"pokoknya aku jemput"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, ia sebal dengan tingkah keras kepala jongin. Kalau ia melawan lelaki itu, rasanya akan percuma. Karena jongin pasti akan semakin memaksa dan keras kepala.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan butik minseok. Saat mobil berhenti, segera kyungsoo turun dari mobil jongin. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berada disamping Jongin, karena ia takut akan lepas kendali apabila berada terlalu lama disamping Jongin. Kyungsoo juga sampai lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin karena telah mengantarnya hari ini. Segera ia berjalan memasuki butik minseok, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah lelaki yang mengantarnya tadi Kim Jongin.

"apakah sopan santunmu sudah kau buang selama berada disini. Jangankan untuk memberikan morning kiss kepadaku, ucapan terimakasih saja tidak kau ucapkan saat aku membantu mengantarkanmu pagi ini ke sini" ucap jongin sedikit kesal ia memegang tangan kyungsoo sedikit kuat

"aissshhh aku tidak memintamu mengantarku ke sini. Kau yang memaksaku, jadi haruskah aku mengucapkan terimakasih juga padamu huh"

"Ya pasti harus soo, karena aku sudah membantumu hari ini"

"Oh okee, terimakasih tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat. Kau sudah puas?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng

"belum, , morning kiss" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan diri kepada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang kaget refleks memundurkan badannya, segera ia pukulkan tangannya di kepala Jongin

"yaaa lelaki mesum"

Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh kyungsoo. Kembali ia tersenyum senang

"aku mesum begini hanya denganmu soo, tidak dengan wanita lain"

"Waaah aku merasa tersanjung atas pernyataan anda tuan Kim. Haruskah aku bangga? Aisshh demi Tuhan Jongin aku tidak peduli kau dengan wanita lain atau dengan siapapun"

"Kau sungguh tidak peduli? Kau tidak cemburu aku dengan wanita lain? "

"Cemburu? Kau gilaa, kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang aku sukai"

"aku harap kau tidak menyesal saat aku bersama wanita lain soo"

"Hahaha terserah kau, aku mau masuk dulu, aku gerah berlama-lama bersamamu disini"

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke butik minseok, tapi tiba-tiba

Chuppp

Pipi kyungsoo dikecup lembut oleh Jongin, sang lelaki hanya mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo berdiri mematung, matanya yang bulat seolah mencerna apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu

"itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu kepadaku" jongin tersenyum

Kyungsoo hanya memandang jongin dengan pandangan yang sedikit kesal, tapi lihatlah pipinya yang merona merah yang tidak bisa membohongi situasi saat ini. Jongin yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum, ia ingin menghampiri kyungsoo, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat beranjak dari posisinya.

"sepertinya ia malu" jongin hanya tersenyum

"kau tetap kyungsooku yang gengsi dan pemalu"

Jongin berbalik segera meninggalkan butik minseok, tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi saat kedua sepupunya itu minseok dan juga Jongdae menatap lurus kearahnya

"Hyung, Noona"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Jangan bilang kau, ," ucap minseok curiga

"noona mau kan membantuku"

.

.

.

.

Sore ini kyungsoo selesai membantu di butik minseok, keadaan diluar sekarang sedang hujan deras. Kyungsoo tidak bisa pulang begitu juga dengan minseok. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda baru mereka bisa pulang.

"Kau dijemput oleh Jongin lagi?" tanya minseok dengan tiba-tiba

"ah tidak eonnie, aku membawa mobilku sendiri"

Minseok hanya tersenyum

"maafkan adik sepupuku itu kyungie, dia memang agak keras kepala, tapi percayalah sesungguhnya jongin lelaki yang baik"

"haha iya eonnie aku tau dia lelaki yang baik"

"Terimalah dia kembali kyung"

Kyungsoo menatap minseok dengan heran lebih tepatnya inya bingung dengan perkataan minseok untuk menerima jongin kembali. Bagaimana eonnienya itu bisa tahu cerita mereka, apa jangan-jangan jongin yang bercerita

"aku tahu ini semua dari Luhan. Maafkan aku kyungie terlalu ikut campur masalah kalian. Tapi aku hanya memberikan saran. Jongin lelaki yang baik, aku tau masa lalunya agak sedikit kelam, makanya ia sering kasar dan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi percayalah kalau ia sudah berubah kyung"

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Minseok. Ia tahu kalau Jongin itu lelaki yang sangat baik, tapi ia trauma. Disaat Kyungsoo bisa menerima dan mencintai Jongin, saat itu pula Jongin meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo hanya takut itu teradi lagi padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak melihat keberadaan Jongin, biasanya lelaki itu setiap hari datang ke kediamannya untuk berkunjung atau bermain bersama Taeoh. Tapi ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada apa dengannya, entahlah Kyungsoo merasa merindukan sosok lelaki itu, tapi ia tetaplah kyungsoo yang gengsi tidak mau mencari tahu kemana keberadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Mommy, , "

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap anaknya yang tumbuh semakin hari semakin mirip dengan sosok yang menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"ada apa nak?"

"kemana Daddy? Kenapa tidak datang, Taeoh ingin bermain"

Pertanyaan anak ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ia pun tidak tahu keberadaan Jongin dimana saat ini. Katakanlah ia juga sama seperti Taeoh mencari dan merindukan Jongin, tapi ia berusaha menutupi semua itu

"Mommy juga tidak tahu nak, mungkin paman Jongin sedang sibuk. Tae bermain bersama Mommy saja yaaa"

Taeoh menggeleng, ia cemberut.

"Taeoh ingin bermain bersama Daddy mom"

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Taeoh, ia tidak bisa membujuk Tae kalau seperti ini. Tapi tak lama bel apartemen Kyungsoo berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang datang. Taeoh langsung tersenyum riang dan berlari kearah pintu. Ia yakin kalau yang datang adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo juga mengikuti Tae membukakan pintu apartemen mereka, memastikan siapakah yang berkunjung hari ini.

"Daddy, , " ucap Taeoh semangat saat dibukakan pintu, Tae langsung menghamburkan pelukannya

Ya benar yang datang adalah Jongin, lelaki itu tersenyum senang bahagia. Ia memeluk Tae erat

"Tae merindukan daddy, daddy kemana?"

"maafkan daddy Tae, daddy harus pulang untuk mengunjungi kakekmu yang sedang sakit"

"kakek?"

"ayah sakit apa?" kini Kyungsoo yang beralih bertanya

"bolehkah aku masuk terlebih dahulu, aku sangat lelah soo"

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh. Segera Jongin masuk dan duduk di sofa ruangan tengah. Ia memangku Tae, menyerahkan beberapa kantong mainan kepada Tae.

"ini buat taeoh"

Mata Taeoh berbinar senang saat menerima semua mainan Jongin

"robot, , untuk tae? Makasih daddy" Tae mengecup pipi Jongin, ia sangat senang saat menerima itu semua

"sama-sama sayang" Jongin tersenyum

"nah sekarang Tae tidur yaa, sudah malam"

"tapi dad, Tae ingin bermain bersama Daddy"

"besok saja kita mainnya, sekarang tae harus tidur"

Tae mempout lucu "huu, tae mau tidur sama Daddy"

"hari ini Tae tidur bersama robot saja yaa, kalau tidur sama Daddy tempat tidur Tae kan kecil, nanti daddy tidak muat bagaimana"

Tae menggangguk-angguk "baiklah dad, tapi Daddy janji besok ke sini lagi yaaa"

"iya sayang daddy janji"

Tae segera menuju kamarnya membawa mainan Jongin dengan gembira. Sementara Kyungsoo baru dari dapur, membawakan teh hangat untuk Jongin

"minumlah" ucap Kyungsoo

"ah terimakasih soo" Jongin meminum teh buatan Kyungsoo

"kau baru tiba dari Korea?"

Jongin menggangguk "iya, begitu dari bandara aku langsung ke sini. Aku merindukan kalian, maaf tidak memberikan kabar kalau aku harus pulang"

"hmmm tidak masalah Jongin"

"apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Jongin jangan mengada-ngada, buat apa aku merindukanmu"

"sungguh?"

"aisshh sudahlah, , sebenarnya ayah sakit apa?"

"ayah terkena serangan jantung soo, beliau di rawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Tapi kondisinya sudah mulai membaik"

"ah syukurlah, , mudah-mudahan ayah cepat sembuh seperti dulu"

"hmmm aku ke sini juga ingin menjemput kalian soo, ayah merindukan kalian"

"bagaimana ayah tau?"

"aku bercerita kepada ayah. Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan Taeoh. Ayah ingin melihat cucunya. Ayah ingin kita kembali seperti dulu"

Kyungsoo diam, bukan ia tidak mau kembali bersama Jongin. Tapi ia hanya takut akan masa lalunya itu, ia masih belum yakin dengan perjuangan Jongin.

"ku mohon kembalilah denganku soo, kita pulang bersama untuk menemui ayah dan kita hidup bahagia bersama Taeoh"

"maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak bisa"

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangannya erat. Menatap Kyungsoo ke dalan matanya menampakkan ketulusan

"apakah permintaan maafku serta perjuanganku selama ini kurang untukmu kyung. Aku bukan lelaki yang romantis, bukan juga lelaki yang terus menerus berjuang tanpa henti untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Tapi aku hanya lelaki yang berusaha untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi untukmu dan untuk Taeoh. Aku berjanji padamu kalau kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya"

Kyungsoo melihat tatapan Jongin, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Jongin terlihat sangat tulus. Tapi tetaplah Kyungsoo ragu untuk menerimanya kembali

"aku tahu kau sakit hati, kau kecewa denganku dimasa lalu. Aku orang yang sangat bodoh telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Tapi aku kam memperbaiki semuanya soo, berilah aku kesempatan itu"

"hatiku terlalu sakit Jong, aku takut kau kembali seperti dulu, meninggalkanku sendiri" air mata Kyungsoo mulai turun, mengingat perjuangannya dulu tanpa Jongin. Saat ia hamil dan melahirkan tanpa sosok lelaki itu disampingnya, ia sangat sedih saat itu.

Jongin mengusap airmata Kyungsoo dengan bersalah

"sssttt, , maafkan aku terlalu bodoh saat itu kyung"

Kyungsoo menangis perlahan, Jongin membawa kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus rambut wanita itu dengan lembut

"maafkan aku soo, maaf"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya disaat kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang, ia menatap wanita yang dicintainya itu, mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa permisi mencium bibir manis wanita yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ciuman yang lembut tidak menuntut ia berikan untuk menenangkan wanita yang dicintainya ini. Kyungsoopun tidak melawan perbuatan Jongin. Sungguh ia juga merindukan lelaki ini. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jongin yang begitu manis.

Jongin melumat lembut bibir manis itu, menyesap seluruh rasa kerinduan yang ia tahan selama ini. Ia memberikan kenyamanan untuk kyungsoo. Beberapa menit setelahnya ciuman manis itu terlepas, untuk mengambil nafas masing-masing. Kemudian kembali kyungsoo yang mendekatkan diri dan mengecup bibir sexy lelaki ini.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Jong, sangaaat" ucap kyungsoo saat ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya

Jongin tersenyum kemudian melumat habis bibir manis itu. Mereka saling memberikan rasa manis itu dan terbuai dengan perasaan rindu yang ditahan selama ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan juga Taeoh berkemas untuk pulang ikut bersama Jongin. Mereka akan mengunjungi orangtua Jongin dan juga orangtua Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian malam itu, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerima Jongin kembali dan memberikan kesempatan untuk lelaki itu

Sampainya mereka di bandara korea, mereka langsung ke rumah orangtua Jongin untuk mengunjungi ayah dan ibu Jongin. Sekalian memperkenalkan cucu mereka.

Kedatangan mereka disambut senang oleh ibu Jongin

"terimakasih nak, terimakasih karena kau sudah mau kembali ke sini" ucap nyonya Kim sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"aku minta maaf bu, aku sudah pergi tanpa pamit dengan kalian"

"tidak nak, kau tidak salah sama sekali"

Nyonya kim mengelus rambut kyungsoo memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang berada disamping Jongin

"apakah itu anak kalian?" ucap nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, Jongin pun tersenyum menuntunTaeoh untuk nmendekati neneknya

"dia cucu ibu" ucap Jongin

Nyonya kim berjongkok dihadapan taeoh agar sejajar dengan anak lelaki lucu itu. Ia memeluk Taeoh dengan sayang

"maafkan kami sayang, maafkan kami karena sudah menyianyiakan kalian waktu itu"

Taeoh yang dipeluk hanya diam ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Nyonya kim melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anak lelaki itu

"dia sangat mirip dengan Jongin" nyonya Kim Tersenyum

Taeoh pun ikut tersenyum menatap nyonya Kim "dad, dia siapa?" tanya taeoh

"Dia nenekmu sayang, panggil dia nenek"

"nenek?"

Nyonya kim tersenyum terharu, ia meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang

"iya nak iyaa, aku nenekmu"

Nyonya Kim memeluk Taeoh dengan sangat erat, ia begitu senang dengan kehadiran cucunya ini sekarang

"lebih baik kalian temui ayah, ayah pasti senang atas kedatangan kalian"

Mereka semua segera menuju kamar tuan Kim. Disana terbaring sosok lelaki yang dulu sangat kuat bagi kyungsoo, kini tuan Kim terlihat lemah

"ayaaah, , " kyungsoo segera mendekatkan diri dengan tuan Kim

"Kyungsoo, , kalian datang nak" Tuan kim sangat senang ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo

"iya ayah, maafkan aku pergi waktu itu tanpa memberikan kabar kepada kalian"

"tidak nak, tidak. Kami lah yang meminta maaf kepadamu, kami sudah membiarkan Jongin meninggalkanmu. Ayah minta maaf padamu"

"aku sudah memaafkannya ayah, ayah tidak bersalah"

Tuan Kim tersenyum, ia senang menantu kesayangannya sekarang sudah kembali. Nyonya kim yang sekarang sedang menggendong Taeoh mendekatkan tae dengan tuan Kim. Tuan Kim menatap taeoh senang

"apakah ia cucuku?" tuan Kim memegang tangan Taeoh

Nyonya kim hanya menggangguk senang "iya dia cucu kita"

Tuan kim memegang tangan taeoh dengan erat, ia tersenyum

"siapa namamu tampan?"

"namaku Taeoh tuan"

"haha panggil aku kakek saja Tae. Aku kakekmu"

"kakek?"

Tuan kim mengangguk tersenyum senang melihat taeoh.

"Jadi Tae punya kakek dan juga nenek sama seperti teman-teman Tae?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tae "iya sayang Tae mempunyai kakek dan nenek sama seperti teman Taeoh yang lain"

Mata Tae berbinar segera ia memeluk tuan kim yang terbaring

"Tae senang mempunyai Kakek. Tae sayang kakek"

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menikah kembali. Sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea di rumah yang sudah dihadiahkan Tuan Kim untuk mereka. Setiap hari keluarga ini seperti keluarga pada umumnya, keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

Hari ini Jongin pulang agak larut tidak seperti biasanya, karena pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk. Kyungsoo menunggunya di sofa, ia belum bisa tidur kalau suaminya itu belum pulang. Jangan tanyakan Taeh dimana, anak itu sudah tidur di kamarnya

Saat ini jam menujukkan pukul 11 malam, pintu terdengar terbuka, sepertinya Jongin sudah pulang. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu

"sayaaang" kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pelukan Jongin

Meskipun Jongin lelah, ia tetap menyambut pelukan istrinya itu dengan senang hati. Baginya hal inilah yang membuat lelah bekerjanya hilang.

"kenapa belum tidur juga hummm"

"kau tau kan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau belum pulang"

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir istrinya itu

"maafkan aku sayang, sekarang aku sudah pulang jadi kita tidur yaa"

"hmmm iya, sayang mandi dulu biar aku siapkan air hangat"

"terimakasih sayang"

Segera mereka menuju kamar tidur, Kyungsoo langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jongin mandi. Sedangkan Jongin melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selesainya Jongin membersihkan diri, segera ia menuju tempat tidur memeluk istri tercintanya.

"masih belum tidur juga"

"hmmm, aku ingin dipeluk"

Jongin tersenyum "manisnya sayangku, sini sayang" Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo menempatkan kyungsoo dengan nyaman di dadanya

"terimakasih soo, terimakasih banyak"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mengelus pipi tampan itu

"kau terus mengucapkan itu setiap hari sayang, apa tidak bosan?"

"sama sekali tidak. Aku sangat bersyukur kau telah mau kembali padaku, terimakasih"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"aku juga berterimakasih padamu"

"aku akan belajar menjadi lebih baik lagi, belajar menjadi kepala keluarga yang hebat, belajar menjadi ayah yang kuat untuk Taeoh dan belajar untuk selalu mencintaimu. Saranghae Kyungsoo"

"nado Saranghae sayang, , Nado saranghae Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo tulus

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo membalas kecupan itu. Kecupan yang mulai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang semakin menuntut.

"sayang bagaimana kalau Taeoh kita buatkan adik untuknya, agar ia ada yang menemani" ucap Jongin dengan smirk khasnya

"aku setuju sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"benarkah? Jadi malam ini aku boleh meminta itu"

"meminta itu?"

"hummm meminta kau mendesahkan namaku sayang, ayolah kenapa kau pura-pura polos begini"

"tapi kan Jongin kau lelah, sebaiknya kita tidur saja"

"tidak ada kata lelah untuk itu sayang"

Segera Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Mereka melumat bibir dengan sedikit menuntut, Jongin mengedarkan tangannya di dada Kyungsoo, meremasnya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo mengeluh mendesah lembut

"ooohhhh Jongin sudah cukup"

Jongin tidak berhenti ia terus melakukan aksinya, ia mengelus perut Kyungsoo kemudian turun ke pahanya. Kyungsoo menggeliat geli

"Jongin oohhh sudah please"

Kini tiba saatnya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pangkal paha Kyungsoo, ke puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ia menekan bagian itu, mengelusnya lembut. Tunggu tapi apa ini? Empuk?

Jongin segera melepaskan tangannya dari kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo dengan nafsu sudah diubun-ubun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah

"sayang kau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "kan sudah ku peringatkan agar berhenti, tapi kau malah tidak mau"

"yaaaa kenapa kau tidak bilang, aissshhh jadi bagaimana ini"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan

"uruslah sendiri aku sudah mengantuk" Ucap kyungsoo kembali ke posisi tidurnya sambil memeluk guling

"yaaa sayang, aissshh kau harus membantuku, sayaaang sayaang" Jongin berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin lupa kalau sekarang ini tanggal Kyungsoo sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyelesaikan sendiri permainannya di kamar mandi

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Akhirnya berakhir juga,,**

 **Maafkan kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan kalian semua**

 **Maafkan kalau updatenya belalu terlambat**

 **Maafkan juga atas ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca selama ini karena banyak typo, EYD tidak beraturan atau apapun itu**

 **Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang selalu menanti cerita ini, terimakasih banyak yang sudah review yang memfavoritkan dan mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


End file.
